Only Human
by Kid Klip
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki woke up with no memory of how he came to be, faced with an apocalypse he joins a small group of teens. Together they try to survive and deal with their ever growing feelings. Although the blonde holds a dark secret. AU
1. In which the DEAD hit's the fan!

**Only Human**

A/N Hello everyone, I recently started watching HOTD and I must say, it shivered me timbers. So I want to add my own little twists to it, first thing first. Naruto will not have jutsu, although he will have super human ability. Not enough to make him seem god like though. Just read and find out. The pairings are undecided, so if you have any suggestions. I'm open. Anyways here it is enjoy.

Naruto Uzumaki woke up with no memory of how he came to be, faced with an apocalypse he joins a small group of teens. Together they try to survive and deal with their ever growing feelings. Although the blonde holds a dark secret. AU

Thinking "_Their coming!_"

Speaking "Its _them_!"

Disclaimer-I own neither of the Shows! I wish, oh how I wish.

-Only Human-

Chapter 1

In which the DEAD hit's the fan!

A loud groan could be heard echoing from the darkness of a street alleyway.

The groans continued to sound out, not to loud enough to be heard, but loud enough to scare anyone who would walk to close to the alley. Grumbling could be heard as blue eyes opened up, a blue that could contrast the very ocean itself reflecting in them.

The light of the sun began to work its magic as it shone through the darkness. Sunny blonde hair that spiked in random direction defying gravity itself peered through the dark. Tan skin and an angled face was what could be seen.

The strangest thing was that the boy had three whisker like marks on each side of his cheek.

"_Ugh, what the hell. Where am I?_" thought the unnamed blonde his eyes taking in the views before him.

They snapped wide open as soon as he realized his situation.

"What the hell!" he cried as he jumped up and ran out of the alley.

The blondes eyes who were previously in the dark burned from the entrance of such a bright light, narrowing them at the slight inconvenience he waited for them to adjust. One word escaped his mouth as he looked upon the sight before him.

"_Fuck?.._" he thought to himself.

The streets were marked with blood, Black hawks soared threw the air, smoke rose from each part of the city, screams could be heard from all around as well as gun shots and explosions, dead body's littered the floor looking as if some wild animal teared into them, cars were crashed or abandoned some even lodged into buildings, the horrible stench of death filled his nose .

"What the hell is going on here.." the blonde teen whispered to himself.

His eyes drifted off to himself, his white shirt was stained with blood, and his blue jeans ripped in various places, the white shoes he wore seemed to be in good shape, although blood and dirt stained them.

"_What happened to me, last thing I remember I was.._" the blonde shut his eyes trying to remember his previous actions before he found himself in this situation.

Blue eyes widened in shock "What the fuck! I cant remember anything!" the teen mumbled in fear, he began to search his pockets for something, anything that could at least verify who he was, as he searched through his back pocket he came upon a plastic band.

Grabbing onto it he pulled it out and scanned it with his eyes.

"Name:Naruto Uzumaki, Subject Test Number:009, what the?" he read aloud, he squeezed his fist tightly around the band as his anger rose "_Dammit! This doesn't tell me much!_" he thought to himself, sighing, he placed the band back in his pocket and ran a hand through his hair.

He looked back at the nightmare like scene before him, looking around for any form of weaponry he spotted a golf club next to one of the mauled body's.

Carefully he walked towards the dead man, stepping over the body, he silently reached over to the golf club never noticing the dead body beginning to twitch slightly.

-Only Human-

Takashi Komuro sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time today, his brown hair flowed in the breeze.

"Why him.." he wondered to himself. He was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't notice a mop of pink hair slowly approaching him.

The girl was very attractive by any mans standards, she was also very intelligent, this girl was Saya Takagi long time friend of Takashi and by the look on her face, she did not seem happy with the teen.

"Takashi!" she stated loudly "You always lock yourself up in the same place when you feel down don't you?" the pinket stated her eyes gazing over the teenager before her.

Takashi glanced at her, and turned his head back to whatever he was looking at.

Saya huffed and turned around "She's just one girl." Saya murmured under her breath, although Takashi heard her but chose not to respond.

"Getting rejected isn't that bad." the girl genius spoke before walking away. Takashi watched her go before sighing once again.

The sound of screaming and the pounding of something on a metallic surface caught his attention as he turned around to witness a man slamming into the fence of the school repeatedly.

"Is that some sort of rapist." mused the teen as his eyes watched the scene with only half interest.

He watched as some teachers surrounded the man and began to speak, one o the teachers grabbed the man by the shirt and pulled him towards the gate roughly. Takashi continued to watch seeing as the man had no where to go now, that was until a scream awakened him from his half interested state.

His golden like brown eyes grew wide in shock and disgust as the man seemed to have bitten down on the teacher, Takashi watched on as the teacher screamed in pain, blood gushing from the wound. Then he just dropped, dead.

"W-What the hell!" he stated, involuntary taking a step back.

The female teacher began to scream, until the dead teacher grabbed her by her shirt pulled her down and clamped down on her throat, the blood rushed out of the wound once more as the teacher screamed in pain, the final one running off in fear at what was happening.

The female teacher rose as well and began to walk slowly towards the school, a quite groan escaping her lips the other undead teacher following closely behind.

"S-Shit!.." the teen whispered before he ran off "_I have to find Rei and get the hell out of here, fast!_" Takashi thought quickly as he passed many doors and rooms, ignoring the teachers telling him to stop running.

"_There!_" the sign of class was hanging by the door, he quickly grabbed the doorknob and rushed in.

The teacher and students turned to see a panting Takashi his eyes searching for his old time friend and crush "Mr. Komuro, you fail to show for my class, and now you interrupt it!" the man spoke angrily.

Takashi ignored him and rushed towards Rei grabbing her by her arm, he lifted the girl up and turned to run.

Rei however not knowing what was going on resisted "Takashi what the hell is wrong with you! Let me go!" she cried, another boy by the name of Hisashi rose and grabbed onto Takashi "What's going on Takashi-san?" he spoke calmly, his eyes looking over to his girlfriend.

Takashi growled mentally "_Damn, I have to tell him. If he comes Rei will follow_." the teen sighed and spoke quietly so that not many people would hear him.

The only ones who did were Saya and a slightly chubby boy by the name of Kohta Hirano "Someone just got killed outside, we have to get out of here!" Hisashi along with Saya and Kohta gasped.

The older teen nodded and grabbed hold of Rei "Let's go Rei-chan!" the girl nodded hesitantly and the group ran out of the class not once looking back.

Sayas eyes narrowed "_Someone got killed, I need to get out of here then._" she thought quietly to herself.

-Only Human-

The blonde checked the golf club in his hand for any damage and found it to be usable until he got a gun or blade. A loud groan caught his attention and he quickly turned around the golf club gripped firmly in his hand ready to attack.

Before him stood the corpse he stepped over minutes before.

"Uh, you okay there buddy?" he questioned as he watched the sick looking man limp towards him, the smell of death rolling off _his_ body in waves.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at his actions "Hey buddy?" he walked forward the golf club still in a tight grip so he could fight back if need rises.

The man did not respond only continued to groan as he limped towards him.

Narutos eyes narrowed to mere slits as he watched the man carefully "_What's his problem._" he thought to himself.

Turning around he began to walk away, the man saw this and charged forward his mouth wide open ready to bite the blondes head off. Too bad he was ready, ducking under the _his_ body Naruto slammed the golf club to _it's_ side sending it soaring through the air and making a hard contact with the pavement, blood splattered all over the ground.

Naruto looked to the now dead body, he should be dead, I mean come on and sighed before looking towards the golf club in his hand "_How did I do that, it was like a reflex._" the teen thought.

Shrugging he turned to walk away until the sound of more groans and shuffling alerted his ears . The whiskered teen watched in shock as the body rose up once more before turning around and rushing towards him again.

"You gotta be shitting me!" he cried as he dodged a claw swipe and kicked _its_ legs out from under _it_, making the body fall. He then slammed the golf club on the things back repeatedly blood splashing all around him.

Naruto gasped for air his eyes wide looking down on the dead body "If you get up from that, then I'm gone." he mumbled through breaths the quick burst of adrenaline leaving him.

A scream captured his attention, looking to his left he saw a much older man running from what seemed like two of those_ things_, the man however was too slow. _They_ quickly caught up too him and began to feast on the now screaming mans body, blood splattered all over the ground as the man cried for help, the _things_ continuing to tear into him. The screams stopped and the once dead man rose the other two rising as well, the group of three walked off searching for new prey.

"_What is going on here!_" he thought to himself, more screams alerted him to a large school building. "_Fujimi High School_." the teen thought before rushing off to the school.

After ten minutes of running and dogging more of _them,_ the blonde finally made it to the gates of the school, although it seemed like the hole school was infested with _them _there were hundreds of them all gathered around the courtyard eating other students and turning them.

"Shit." he whispered a bead of sweat falling from his brow, the sound of a door opening alerted him along with an echo, unfortunately it also attracted _them_.

A group of two guys and four girls ran outside followed by another group of teenagers. Naruto sighed before charging towards the group, the adrenaline through his system pumping wildly as he swung the golf club smashing it into one of _their_ heads, he then jumped high into the air and slammed his foot into another ones face breaking its neck.

Takashi turned too see a blonde haired teen not much older than himself killing a group of _them, _he grinned at seeing another survivor.

Running towards the blonde he gripped his bat and slammed it into one of their heads, blood splashing everywhere. Naruto noticed another teen fighting _them_ with him, the blonde smirked as he dodged another swipe at his head and slammed his foot on the undeads chest sending it stumbling backwards before slamming the golf club onto its face.

"Thanks for the help!" he cried as he continued to kill more of _them_.

Takashi smirked back " No problem, follow me were getting out of here!" he cried before rushing off, Naruto nodding and following closely behind.

The others ran into the bus, the blonde woman sat her self in the drivers seat and began to panic at the controls.

"Uhm, Lever, Steering wheel, oh this is so confusing!" she cried making the much younger blonde sweat drop as he ran in the bus after Takashi.

A violet haired beauty gripped her shoulder and spoke "Start the bus Shizuka-sensei" the older blonde now identified as Shizuka nodded and revved up the engine, a loud cry of wit was heard by Takashi catching the others attention.

A man wearing a striped suit was running towards the bus, a group of students following closely behind. Naruto watched the mans face and a sick feeling began to rise up in his stomach, a pair of golden snake like eyes flashing in his mind repeatedly.

He shut his eyes tight and the eyes disappeared, although a slight headache followed.

"Who is that?" he heard Takashi ask the group, he noticed the girl with the violet hair narrow her eyes towards the man, and the girl with her hair done up in a pony tail grow tense.

The violet hair girl spoke "His name is Koichi Shido, or Shido-sensei." her eyes shifted to look towards Naruto briefly, the two made eye contact and the blonde grinned, the girl smiling in response.

Takashi rushed out ready to help the man known as Shido but was stopped by the pony tailed girl "Don't!" she spoke "You will regret saving him!" her eyes were narrowed on the man , they all watched him kick a student in the face before calmly walking away with a smirk on his face.

The boy was then eaten alive by a group of _them_.

Naruto scowled at the act of betrayal.

Shido calmly walked onto the bus and smiled at the group "Thank you for saving us. We are in your debt." the smile on the mans face was one of a snake ready to bite as soon as you turn your back.

Takashi turned to Shizuka and yelled "Drive!" the busty blonde nodded and the engine roared to life, she began to run over a large amount of _them, _"Their not humans, not any more." she whispered to herself as she rammed through the group of undead at the gates and rushed through the street.

Narutos headache began to pulse once more, his eyes shutting tight as the pain coursed through his temples.

The group of five noticed this and approached him.

"You okay man?" asked a Kohta, the others behind him.

Naruto grinned "Yea, just a headache." he replied "Thanks for letting me on though, names Naruto Uzumaki." he spoke with a smile.

The chubby boy spoke with a grin "Kohta Hirano! Marksman extraordinaire!" he exclaimed with an even larger grin.

The pink haired girl scoffed "Shut up fat ass, ignore him." she spoke "My name is Saya Takagi, you may call me Takagi-sama." she stated her eyes closed and a cocky smirk on her feminine face, the blonde teen sweat dropped his eyebrow twitching comically "_Tch, Yea right._" he thought to himself as he gazed at her with a deadpan look.

The violet haired girl chuckled softly catching his attention "My name is Saeko Busujima, its a pleasure to meet you." the smile on her face was contagious because the blonde grinned in response once more.

Naruto turned his head to the other male member of the team who also offered a small smile "Takashi Komuro, at your service." the girl beside him smiled as well "Rei Miyamoto, and the woman driving is our school nurse Shizuka Marikawa." the busty blonde looked over the rear view mirror that the bus had and smiled "Hello." she spoke in a slightly ditzy voice.

Naruto gave a small wave in response, and turned to the others "So anyone mind telling me what is going on?" he questioned.

Takashi sighed as did the others "It seems like a movie, the dead have come to life and started killing others, if you get bitten by them you turn into one of them." he spoke, Saya taking after him.

"What we have learned so far is that they are blind, and only react to sound. So when around them you have to be very quite. Got it?They also posses incredible strength they can break down a normal door down by themselves, so fighting them is out of the question. They only way to actually kill them Is the head" she stated waging her finger at the blonde who in return nodded.

"What caused this?" he asked.

"We don't really know, it just happened so suddenly. A couple of hours ago everything was fine, and then it all went to hell." the brown haired teen spoke, his eyes gazing over to Rei for a slight second.

Naruto narrowed his eyes "That's very interesting." he commented "So this is all some random serious of events, is what t seems like."

"That pretty much sums it up." replied Saya as she adjusted the glasses on her face.

Saeko broke the silence that fell upon the group and spoke "So Uzumaki-san, what school do you go too?"

"Uh, That's the thing. I can't remember." he replied, now that interested the group.

"What do you mean?" asked Rei just as curious as the others.

"I mean exactly what I said, I can't remember anything past waking up in an ally, being attacked by one of _them. _Then meeting you guys, although!" he stated as he reached in his back pocket pulling out the plastic band he found "This is all I know about myself, it told me my name, and my subject number. Whatever the hell that means." he shrugged showing them the band.

Sayas eyes widened upon seeing the band. "Let me see that!" she cried grabbing it quickly from his hand.

Naruto and the others stared at her as she repeatedly looked at the band.

"No way!" she cried loudly attracting the attention of the other bus mates.

"This is a SAT Special agent band!" Naruto gave the girl another deadpan look, the others looking at the blonde in shock.

"The what now?" he asked confused. "_He really must have amnesia._" the all thought to themselves.

Sayas puffed her cheeks out once more "SAT! Their Japans special unit. In case of times like these, if you have one of these your a SAT Solider!" she cried.

"N-No way! Hes barley older than us!" cried Kohta.

The others were just as surprised, Shido narrowed his eyes in the background "_A SAT agent? At his age! This must be a joke!"_ he thought to himself.

The snake like man approached the group "Now let's all calm down, whether he is a SAT agent or not, it should not matter. What should matter is surviving. For us to do so, we need a leader. I'm sure you lead your group Busujima-san?" the teacher asked.

"We survived as a result of working together, there is no leader." the beauty replied.

Shidos smile widened "That was a small group though, we have even more people with us now. So we will need a leader." he spoke, as he turned to his group.

"And I'm guessing only one person here is qualified?" asked Saya with a scowl.

"Well, I am a teacher, so that should be enough to support my claim." he responded, the students that came with him clapping in praise.

"It's as if he is a recruiter for the military." commented Saeko.

"More like for a religion, he sounds like a priest. I an see it now the makings of the Shido Religion." the comment made most of the small group chuckle.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the man who was still preaching to the younger students "I really don't like him." he spoke.

"Tell me about it." agreed Rei.

The teacher turned around once more, an eery smile on his face ever present "I am now the leader, thanks to the majority vote." he spoke.

Rei growled as she balled her fists up, her nails digging into her skin "Screw this, I refuse to be near this slimy bastard!" she screamed in rage.

Takashi grabbed her by the arm "Rei! Calm down!" he cried as he struggled to hold the girl down from mauling the man before them.

Shido adjusted his glasses and smirked "Well that's a pity, it seems like we shall have to part ways then." the smile grew at the cheers he received from the students on his side.

Takashi growled "_That bastard!"_ he thought to himself.

Letting go of Rei who had calmed down slightly he walked towards Shido intending to punch his lights out when a blonde haired student spoke up from behind the teacher.

"You! I can't stand you!" he cried. Takashi stopped and look at the student "What? What did I ever do to you?" he questioned.

The blonde student growled and began to walk towards Takashi his fist cocked back ready to strike the brown haired teen, that was until a broom stick was slammed into his stomach.

The teen screamed in pain and fell to the floor blood and saliva dripping from his mouth from the force of the blow.

The others looked on in shock, Naruto and the small group smirked at the teens predicament.

Shizuka who had enough of the yelling stood up and glared at the group "Shut up! I can't drive with all this yelling!" her giant breasts bounced around in anger, uh I mean.

Her eyes bounced around in, I mean..Screw it.

The others looked on in shock, that was until Naruto spoke "Shizuka-san, uh who is driving?" he asked.

The busty blonde blinked at the question and realized that her hands were currently off the steering wheel, the group of students in the back began to scream loudly. Acting quickly, which is a surprise, she grabbed the wheel and swerved the out of control bus back onto the road, Shido began to calm his 'team' down before turning back to the group "Now then where were we?" he asked.

"Stop the bus!" Rei cried.

Shizuka in surprise did just that, stopping the bus right in front of a tunnel in the middle of the road. The female teen walked out of the bus in anger, Takashi following.

"What the hell are you doing!" he asked.

"I will not be in that mans presence! I told you, you will regret saving him!" she cried.

Takashi just followed her off the bus. The rest of the group and Naruto watched from inside.

Naruto looked on at the arguing teens and sighed "_Are they married or something? Jeez._" his ears perked up as they heard the sound of screams and tires screeching, "Whats that noise." he spoke looking out the other window, heading straight towards them was an out of control bus filled with _them _and screaming passengers.

"Shit.." the blonde cursed "Tell them to take cover, now!".

Saeko seeing the bus as well nodded and ran outside "Komuro-san!, Miyamoto-san! There is a bus full of them heading towards you, take cover!".

The two teens looked on at the oncoming bus and screamed running towards the tunnel, Takashi grabbed Rei by the waist and dived for cover as the bus rammed into the tunnel blocking any escape from that direction.

"Komuro-san! Are you both well!" cried Rei.

"Yea! The police station! We will meet there if not today, then tomorrow!" he spoke watching as some of _them _crawled out of the fire, their decomposed body's burning, the stench growing horribly as the flames grew.

"What time?" she asked the flames growing higher.

"Seven!" replied Takashi.

"Very well, stay safe!" she cried as she ran off to the bus. Some of them who were not burned in the flames ran from the bus charging towards the violet haired teen.

"Get to the bus!" cried Naruto as he rushed past her and slammed his shoulder into one of them, causing it to fall back.

He then stomped on its head crushing the skull.

"_**Duck!**_" a voice ordered.

Naruto followed its instructions and ducked just as another one of _them_ tried to make a grab, using his hands he pushed upwards and slammed his foot into the _its_ jaw, snapping_ its_ head back and breaking _its_ jaw, he then twisted his arms around and began to spin leaving his legs stretched out and began to kick _it_ repeatedly until its head was twisted into an upside down position.

"Whoa! Didn't know I could do that!" the blonde stated as he jumped up avoiding another one of _them_.

The students and adults in the bus watched in awe as the blonde pulled of some amazing acrobatic moves and killed the small group of _them_ using his body as a weapon.

Saeko was indeed impressed, she had her boken at the ready but clearly she did not need it "_I have never seen that kind of Tijutsu before_." she thought to herself as she watched the blonde flip over the last of them and slam his foot onto its head killing it, before turning to her and speaking.

"Get to the bus! Now!" he ordered, the violet haired girl nodded and turned to run.

"_Was it just me, or where the small lines on his cheeks more defined out there, and his eyes. I could have sworn hey were slitted. I will have to ask him later._" she thought as she ran into the bus Naruto following behind.

"_**Good job kit.**_" the voice spoke once more, it was dark and twisted, sounding much like his own, although deeper.

Naruto looked around "Who are you!" he cried aloud catching the attention of the others "Uh, Naruto, bro. You okay?" asked Kohta looking at his new found ally with curiosity.

"Must be losing it, just like we all are." the pinket spoke.

The voice replied back "_**Sheesh, you really did take nasty hit out there. I'm in your mind, so you may speak to me through your thoughts. As for your question , I am still tired so I will answer them later. But you may call me Kyubi, and as for who I am...well. I'm you.**_" the voice chuckled and began to fade away, leaving a confused Naruto in its wake.

"_Wait! Come back!"_ he cried mentally, but their was no response.

"_Dammit! What the hell is going on here!_" he thought to himself.

Kohta and the others surrounded the spaced out blonde "Hey! Blondie! You there!" cried Saya snapping her fingers in front of his face.

"W-What?" the whiskered teen mumbled snapping out of his trance, shaking his head slightly he grinned "Sorry, kinda spaced out."

Saya snorted "We noticed.".

Kohta grinned at the blonde "Dude, that was so awesome! How did you do that hand stand thingy! You were kicking ass out there!" he cried excited at seeing such a take down.

Naruto scratched the back o his head sheepishly "I honestly don't know, it was all instinct." the blonde replied.

Saya narrowed her eyes at this "_Instinct. That's impossible. His body must have been trained to do that, but there are no SAT soldiers who can do that, at least that I know of. He must be in something else. I'll have to learn more._" the genius thought to herself. The same thought was going through Saekos mind. "_You are very interesting Naruto Uuzmaki_." she thought to herself.

A cough alerted them to a smirking Shido "Excellent work out there Uzumaki-san, you will be a great asset to our team. As for those two traitors, they have no place here!" he cried as his eyes grew wide. The group behind him agreeing once again.

Naruto sighed and was about to speak if not for the sound of a nail flying through the air, and a scream that came from none other than the snake like man himself.

All eyes turned to Kohta who held the nail gun in his hand, a crazed look on his face "Shut up! I don't want to hear your voice again! Don't you dare talk bad about them!" he cried as he stepped forward.

"Now now Hirano-kun, lets be reasonable about this." he spoke as he backed away, a bead of sweat falling from his face.

"You know Shido-sensei, I never really did like you! You always picked on me! Everyday, you also allowed the students to pick on me! I dealt with it though, for the sake of being normal, but now! The world as we now it is slowly fading, so to hell with normal! I killed dozens of _them_ on the way here, I have no problem killing the living!" he yelled his eyes wide open and a sick grin on his face.

Shido was now shaking were he stood as the boy drew closer "V-very well, if you wish to depart from us then go!" his smile was on his face once more as he looked towards were Shizuka was "I request for Marikawa-san to stay though."

He licked his lips as he gazed at the busty blonde with a lecherous grin on his face "It would be a shame if we lost our nurse." he was silenced by a fist to the face curtsey of one Naruto Uzumaki, the force of the punch shattered the teachers nose and busted his lip.

"People like you make me sick!" the teen snarled at the downed teacher, the student that Rei put down charged at the blonde intending on getting revenge for his teacher, the blonde merely side stepped his fist and slammed his knee into the other blondes gut, then grabbed him by the hairs on his head and bashed his face into one of the seats smearing it with blood.

"Saeko-san, Saya-san, Shizuke-san, Kohta-san get of the bus, I'll cover you." the blonde spoke.

Kohta stepped beside him "No way dude, not leaving you alone in here." he spoke with a grin.

The three girls stepped out, Saeko being the last "Uzumaki-san you are a very honorable man, as are you Hirano-san." the older teen complimented with a smile.

Naruto gave her a thumbs up "Call me Naruto, the hole last name thing bugs me." he replied with a grin.

Saeko was slightly shocked but then shook her head in amusement"Very well...Naruto-san." before stepping out of the bus.

"Kohta go!" the whiskered teen cried, the shorter boy nodded and ran out the bus.

The blonde picked up the down teacher by his neck and spoke in a darker tone, a small memory flashing through his mind of a silver haired man wearing a mask and a black solider outfit holding an M-16 speaking.

"_Remember Naruto, those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their friends are worse than trash._"

The teen lifted the teacher up with strength no one his age should posses "**Listen to me very clearly, if you ever come near any of us again. I will not hesitate to kill you!**" the teacher nodded shakily, he even swore that for a second the blondes eyes gained a tainted red color and the pupil morphed into a demonic slit.

Naruto dropped the shaken teacher and ran out the bus door, "_What the hell was that!"_ he thought to himself, that was not his voice, and that strength, where did it come from.

Shaking it off he grinned to the still waiting group "Come on, let's go!" he spoke and just as he was about to run off Saeko spoke.

" Do you know where we are going Naruto-san?" she asked him, a sly smile on her face.

The teen turned around with his mouth open ready to speak, only no words came out. "Uhh, no." he responded deflating visibly.

The swordsman smirked "We are heading to the Police Station, that is were Komuro-san said we should meet.".

Naruto grinned "Right! Now let's go!" he spoke, the group following after him.

"_I didn't really know what we were up against at the time, I could barley remember anything, and the powers I possessed were starting to scare me, but it was okay, because I had a new group of friends to with me. I vowed to myself to protect them all, if only I knew how much of a challenge that would really be." _

-Only Human-

Well what do you think! Let me know and I will see if I should continue this story! Narutos past memory's he will regain during time, and about him being a solider. Well that's just a secret. Kyubi, is the same, and yet different very much so, you will see how later on in the story. Also only a select few Naruto characters are in this, and some might just be mentioned or on flashbacks, anyways. Ja ne.

Oh and review please! You shall receive virtual love!


	2. Rock, Paper, DEAD!

**Only Human**

A/N Thank you all for the support, I shall continue this story simply for you, and for the fact that my ideas are killing me so I must. Here it is, hope you enjoy.

Oh, and Please excuse any spelling or grammar mistakes. I'm looking for a Beta. If you are intrested PM me!

Chapter 2

Rock, Paper, Dead!

**-This is my LINE breaker!-**

"_Oh yea Naruto, let's try and be the bad ass and get out of the safe bus just because a teacher was being a sick twisted bastard and onto the highly dangerous streets filled with flesh eating monsters. Then again, I did see the road block on the bridge too. Oh well."_ the blonde teen thought to himself as he evaded another one of _them_ slamming the metal rod he found lying on the ground onto its face, he rolled off its falling body using his momentum and clashed with another one of _them_, this time stabbing the pipe through it's head.

Pulling out the blood soaked tube with a sick squelch, he looked towards his companions who didn't seem to be faring any better than he was.

Saeko slammed her boken on one of _their_ faces killing _it_ before doing an elegant spin evading another one of _their_ attacks, she then followed it up with a quick strike to the back of _its_ head. Kohta was running out of nails for his customized nail gun "Saeko-san! Naruto-san! I'm running low on nails!" he cried taking a step back as more of _them_ began to crowd around him.

The older teen stopped her rampage and looked on towards the shorter man "Would you rather use this?" she asked lifting her bloody boken up, a smile on her face.

Kohta sweat dropped at the woman, and nervous look on his face "Uh, I'm not good in close-combat!" he cried.

With his back turned he didn't notice one of _them_ sneaking towards him, the groan alerted the teen to the undead that was a mere inches from him. "Aaahh!" he cried as his eyes grew wide in fear.

Naruto, seeing the danger ran towards his new friend "Khota duck!" he hollered, the shorter teen doing just that.

The blonde swung the metallic rod with all his strength, which was more than any normal teen his age should have, slamming the tube on the side of the undead head and with a sick pop, _its_ head went flying through the air spraying blood over the approaching group of _them_.

Naruto grunted as he turned around ready to face the oncoming group "This is getting us no where!" he cried as he gripped the metal rod tightly in his hands noticing as Saeko walked up beside him and readied her stance. Kohta loaded the last of his nails and crouched down beside the two aiming the modified nail gun at the group of approaching undead.

Shizuka ran to the pink haired teen and jumped on her, crushing her with her enormous...weight. The pink haired girl cried out in protest as the much older blonde haired woman wrapped her arms around her in fear.

Kohta not knowing what was going on behind him turned around quickly "Takagi-san!" he cried in fear that something had happened to her, his eyes narrowed and his face lost all color. Both teacher and student were laying on a very odd position with their butts sticking out and faces inches away from lip locking. Their breasts jiggling wildly at the contact.

"_Uh, what was I doing again?_" he thought to himself as he continued to gaze at the scene.

Saya pushed the older blonde off and growled as she lifted herself from the ground "_Holy crap! Those things are heavy!_" she thought gazing at Shizukas chest.

The older blonde stared at the younger girl with a curious expression before smiling sheepishly "I'm sorry Takashi-san, I got scared." she stated innocently.

The girl just huffed and turned to stare at the group of undead that the trio was currently fighting, well Naruto and Saeko. Kohta seemed to be lost in whatever faraway land he goes too when he gets like that.

The buxom nurse scooted closer to the glasses wearing teen "Maybe we should have stayed on the bus with Shido-sensei." she said.

Saya looked at the nurse with an odd expression "I thought you hated him?" she stated.

"Well, I don't like him very much. That is true." she replied.

Saya sighed at the older woman and continued to watch as the three, now that Kohta was back in reality, fought against _them_. Her eyes began to focus on the blonde of the group.

His speed and skill were incredible, and his strength. He was knocking their heads of with a single swing of that metal rod.

It was unbelievable.

What truly surprised her the most were his eyes. She was good at reading people, very good.

It was part of her genius.

His eyes normally showed an open heart, you could read him like a book most of the time. But in a battle.

They were cold.

So cold they sent chills down her spine.

Then that band she had seen, if he was a SAT solider but he cant remember, he must be a special op.

"_Naruto Uuzmaki, you are very interesting._" she thought to herself as she watched the blonde drop kick one of _them. _

_"_Its amazing isn't it." the blonde nurse commented as she too watched the blonde fight.

Saya turned to the older woman with a curious glance "What is?" she asked.

"Uzumaki-kun, I mean. He lost his memory, but he fights on pure instinct. Normally that is true, but even fighting solely on instinct he makes it seem like he has been doing it for a major part of his life." the older blonde observed.

Saya was shocked, the normally ditzy blonde was actually making a very accurate observation.

Shizuka smiled at the younger girl "I think we can put our trust on Uzumaki-kun." she stated, further shocking the girl. Neither of the girls questioned why Shizuka suddenly added the kun suffix on Narutos name.

Khota tried firing another nail, only for a small sound to click through his ears "Shit! I'm out of nails guys!" he stated.

Naruto growled as he kicked another one of them away from the group "There's way too many of them!" he cried slamming the rod right through one of their heads.

Unfortunately, the rod went to far in, as he tried to pull it out, two of _them_ began to charge towards him. Saeko seeing his dilemma charged at the two undead and quickly dispatched them.

"Thanks!" he cried.

Saeko smiled and nodded before turning and killing another one of _them_. The group backed away slowly Shizuka and Saya behind them, as _they_ grew closer.

The sound of a motor caught all of their attentions. Whipping their heads to the source of the side they witnessed Takashi an Rei soaring through the sky on a motorcycle.

"Kohta! Catch!" cried Takashi as he slung a small gun at the shocked teen.

Catching the loaded weapon the gun freak grinned wildly, then aiming at one of _them _he quickly pulled the trigger blasting the creatures brains out.

The others hearing the sound of the gun shot began to charge at Kohta, he just continued to grin before firing repeatedly, getting all head shots.

The bike landed on the bridge with a loud thud, the sound causing some of _them _rush Takashi and Rei. The brown haired teen just revved the bike and charged at the group slamming into the undead with enough force to knock_ them_ off the bridge.

Turning the bike he spotted Naruto and Saeko back to back fighting the last group of _them. _

"Naruto-san!, Busujima-san!" he cried as he charged towards them, Rei extending her arm for Naruto, while Takashi extended his for Saeko as each gripped hands with the other time seemed to slow down.

Saeko smiled at Takashi making the teens eyes widen and a small blush to creep onto his face.

Rei felt Narutos hand touch hers and blushed at the contact, she glanced at the blondes face and felt hers grow hot "_Hes grinning, were surrounded by them...and hes smiling._" she thought to herself.

True to her word, the blonde let gravity do its job as he span around in circles around the bike with a grin on his face.

"Take this!" he cried.

The blonde kicked _it_ on the chest with enough force to cave and shatter every bone in_ its_ chest.

"Dynamic Entry!" he cried loudly.

The kick was so powerful there was a giant red footprint on _its _chest signifying that most bones were broken, _it_ flew back and slammed _itself_ against another one of _them_. Both fell over the bridge to meet their death.

Saeko began to spin wildly as well, she let go of Takashis hand and slammed her boken on two of_ them_ killing _them_ both in one swing, she then slammed the wooden blade on the last one crushing its skull and ending its undead life.

Shizuka began to clap happily as she bounced up and down seeing the group dispatch _them _"We did it!" she cried happily.

Saya adjusted her glasses as she watched the womans breasts bounce up in down small twitch in her left eye the only sing of her annoyance "Like you did anything." she mumbled to herself.

Naruto and Saeko nodded to each other, while Rei gave Takashi a small hug on the bike making the teen jerk and a blush to creep on his face.

Rei then dismounted and charged at the blonde nurse before tackling her in a hug "Shizuka-sensei!" she cried happily.

Shizuka smiled at the girl and spoke "Oh Miyamoto-san! What a goincidence!"

"You mean coincidence." corrected the teen with a deadpan expression.

Saeko and Naruto walked up to the group, the violet haired girl smiling at the brown haired teen "It's good to see you safe Komuro-san."

"You too Busujima-san." he greeted with smile.

Rei watched from the background with an annoyed look on her face, her eyes drifting to the blonde beside the violet haired girl.

"Uzumaki-san!" she cried happily catching his attention "It's good to see your safe!".

Naruto smiled and nodded "Thanks, were all good here.".

This time it was Saekos turn to look slightly agitated as well as Takashi.

"What about me!" Saya spoke.

Takashi smiled nervously "Of course, I'm glad your okay too Takagi-san." the brown haired teen looked over to the final member of their unofficial team "Kohta?".

The shorter boy was dancing around in a comical way, his eyes glazed over as he held the gun to his chest, anime tears falling freely from his face "Whaaaa! Komuro-kun! Where did you get this! Bullets!"

Takashi sweat dropped "Uh, we can discuss that later." the shorter teen seemed to not be listening.

"Is this the same Smith &Wesson M37 Air-weight that the police use! This is the chiefs special.." he trailed of drool running at the corners of his lips. The group sweat dropped at the gun lovers actions.

Naruto chuckled before turning to Takashi "You guys all right?" the teen nodded in response "Yea were okay." finished Rei.

"Good, because we need to head out. All that noise we made should have attracted more of _them_ to us." the blonde teen suggested.

They all nodded in agreement.

"Um, I think we should all rest for the night." suggested Shizuka.

Kohta glanced at the busty blonde, a disbelief written on his face "R-Rest?.." he questioned.

"Yes, we only have an hour before dusk, if it gets too dark we wont be able to see where were going, and it will get rough." she finished.

Saya nodded in agreement "That is true, but where can we go?" the pinkette asked.

Takashi sighed "Yea, everything has become crowded. I don't think there's a place that can protect all of us."

Shizuka once again spoke "Um, actually I know a place. It's not to far from here so we can walk." she stated.

Saya smirked, Naruto catching on smiled deviously behind her "Is it your boyfriends house?" the both spoke in union.

Shizuka flushed a bright red, as she waved her arms back in forth in a no manner "No. it's not like that. Its actually a friend of mines house. Shes always busy with work, and is usually out of town. So she gave me the key to come check up on the place from time to time." the blonde finished.

Kohta smiled "Is it an apartment? Does it have a good view?" he asked the older blonde.

She nodded "Yes, its a mezonet apartment, so its right on the river. There's also a convenience store near by too." she spoke "Oh I almost forgot! She also has a car, it's almost like a tank! We can use that to drive around the city!" she cried happily her breasts jiggling with every action.

Saya sighed "I'm so worn out because of today, I really just want to take a shower and relax for a little bit, while we still have electricity." she stated, stretching her arms behind her back making her breasts bounce slightly.

Kohta smirked with a blush on his face as he watched Saya "Yes, that sounds like a great idea.".

Saya seeing his look grew a tick mark on her forehead "Hentai!" she cried as she kicked him straight on the face. The sound of a motor alerted them all once more.

"Sensei and I will go check it out and see if its okay, in the mean time. Naruto-san Busujima-san.." the teen trailed of.

Naruto grinned while giving a thumbs up "You got it! Everyone will be fine, that's a promise!" his eyes suddenly grew wide when he said that, a powerful headache suddenly making itself known as he gripped his head in pain.

"Uzumaki-san!" cried Takashi, the others looking on in worry.

Memory's began to flash before the blondes very eyes "_Naruto!..He..he left! Hes gone!_" the voice of a girl his age screamed as tears fell from her face.

Another woman with long blonde hair looked down at the blonde, a serious expression on her face "_Naruto, your mission is to find and retrieve him. If necessary, kill him. These are your orders._" the blonde nodded and bowed, before stepping out of the dark room.

"_Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to them, or him. I promise, and I never break my promise, because that is my code, my humanity. My way." _the blonde haired teens eyes snapped open, his breathing labored by the assault of memory's.

"Uzumaki-san! Are you well?" questioned Saeko, her hand rubbing his back tenderly.

"Y-Yea, thank you Saeko-san, you are one hell of a woman." he commented.

Saekos eyes winded slightly at the compliment "Thank you Uzumaki-san." the violet haired girl replied, a small smile on her face.

Shizuka mounted behind Takashi and smiled "Off we go then!" she cried, Takashi taking off shortly after she did.

The others smiled at each other and followed slowly, keeping an open eye out for any more of _them_.

Takashi smiled nervously as he felt the soft flesh press against his back "U-Um, Sensei, m-maybe you shouldn't hold on so tight.." the teen suggested, his face growing hot at the contact.

Shizuka sadly could not hear him "What was that!" she cried happily "The breeze does feel great!".

Takashi sighed as they drove through the streets

Shizuka noticed the house coming closer and smiled "There!" she cried pointing to the two story house with a small balcony, a large tank like car parked right beside it.

"W-Wow, it does look like a tank." commented the teen as he slowed the bike to a stop.

The two waited until Naruto and the group could be seen walking towards them. "Over here!" yelled the buxom blonde waving her arm in the air. The group waved back and began to slowly jog to the house.

"_They_ wont be able to get over the fence, so we should be able to sleep soundly." commented Rei with a smile on her face.

Saya nodded and looked towards the brown haired teen "Say Takashi, do you have anything I could use. I found a handgun in the bag, but I don't think I can hit anything with it." she spoke with a smile.

Kohta gasped "A handgun!" he cried loudly.

Takashi sweat dropped "Uh, I'll let you use it later." he commented nervously.

Naruto grinned at the group, until a familiar sound made its way to his ears "We have to get inside!" he cried, the others heard the loud groans and nodded "Shizuka, open the house. Saya go with her." he ordered.

Shizuka nodded and ran for the door, Saya turned to Takashi and spoke "I-Is this okay?" she questioned.

Takashi nodded "There are already some of _them_ at the gate. We have no choice but to clear it up." the teen gripped the crowbar he found on the floor tightly in his hand.

Saeko placed her boken in a standard attack position with both hands gripped tightly around the handle.

Rei pointed her spear at the group of undead and smirked.

Kohta aimed at the group of undead and smirked, his eyes growing wide once more.

Naruto cracked his knuckles and grinned at the group "Let's get wild!" he roared as he opened the gate, the others charging at the group of them and began to tear them to pieces.

"_We could tell we had gone through a disturbing change_." the blondes voice spoke.

"_We no longer fought to escape, no. No we fought to survive. To live!_" the group continued to kill _them. _

"_We knew what we were doing, and their were no second thoughts_." the blonde kicked another one of _them _on the head, killing it instantly.

The undead was sent crashing to the ground, blood and gore spilling out of its broken scalp.

"_From this day forth. I made myself a promise. These people, I would protect them. All of them. If it meant losing my humanity to do it._" the blondes eyes flashed red for a split second "_It's only been half a day. Yet we have been pushed this far, something told me my humanity was already gone..but...I'll be damned if I let theirs slip away!_" the blonde smiled at the group as they finished off the last of _them. _

_"This was the first night they accepted the end, and the first night I unknowingly gained back a piece of my humanity." _

-**BREAK, YEA, THATS RIGHT!**-

"Any news on him?" a female voice spoke in a dark room.

"No madam, he seems to have just disappeared. With all this chaos, its very difficult to find him." another voice, this time male responded.

The sound of a fist hitting a desk echoed through the room.

"You mean to tell me, that you can't find one of our top agents! Not only that but the leader of one of our strongest squads!" the woman yelled, her anger rising with ever word.

"M-Madam please! We have more pressing matters to attend, this outbreak is killing dozens of people as we speak! I'm sure Naruto can take care of himself." the mans voice stated.

The woman sighed "For your sake I hope he can, that boy may be strong, but he has a soft heart. He might just die for a random person if he deems them worthy, and you know Squad Jenosa can't function without him." she finished.

The man sighed "Or whats left of them.." he trailed off.

The room grew silent at that comment. The sound of a door opening alerted both of the occupants of the room.

"So it's true, Naruto really has up and disappeared." the newest person spoke. With the door open, the third speaker was visible.

His eyes were serious and cold, a red streak, almost like a tear fell from each eye and was lost at the jawline. His spiky white hair hung loose and touched the end of his back. His attire consisted of a black suit although the shirt was left open by a couple of buttons. On his chest there was a small tattoo of a frog with the Kanji for Sage on it.

The woman sighed "Yes... he was on vacation for a small amount of time. We had an agent tracking him, but thanks to those creatures he was lost. Without anyone to watch him, Naruto seemed to have just disappeared from our radar."

The man sighed and turned to leave. "Where are you going?" she asked slamming her hands on her desk once more.

The white haired man stopped, his eyes closed as he spoke "To find Naruto of course." he stated simply before continuing to walk away.

The woman sighed and slumped on her seat "_Damn it..Naruto, you better be okay._" she thought to herself "_You better stay safe too, Jiraiya._"

The final occupant bowed and spoke "I will leave it too Jiraiya-sama, have a good day Tsunade-sama." he spoke before walking out.

**-DANG! I NEED SOME LINE BREAKERS-**

In a small island, a large aircraft was clearing for take off. The door to the pilots hem opening as the co-pilot stepped inside.

"We have finished checking all of the passengers, none of them are infected." he stated as he took a seat. Placing the communication head set on.

The Captain spared a glance at the semi young man. "Your family lives in Tokyo right?" he asked.

"I already tried calling, there was no answer." he spoke with as little emotion as he could "They are already dead.." a small silence fell on the airplane hem.

The Captain sighed and spoke through the head set "Tokonosu Tower, this "JX089".We are ready for take off." he stated.

The fog before them started to clear up showing multiple groups of them walking towards the plane.

"JX089" This is Tokonosu Tower, stand by for take off...we have a problem."

On a nearby ledge two figures could be seen. One was a woman with long purple hair tied up in a small ponytail, her skin was a creamy tan color.

She was currently aiming a sniper rifle at the horde of _them. _The man behind her sighed "At this rate, we will have to make an adjustment because of the wind if we take too long." he spoke as he gripped the sniper rifle in his gloved hands.

The woman smirked "Shut up and be a man. Oh, what a shame." she stated as her first target was a man dressed in a large scarf with a jacket over his bloody torso.

"He was a good man, he came and did a performance in Tokonosu. He was an actor."

"Permission to fire, granted!" stated the man beside her.

The purple haired woman smirked, before firing at the man, the bullet soaring right through his head. She did this with all of the others, getting nothing but clean head shots. The woman smirked at her victory, she let go of the rife and stood up stretching her arms as she did so.

The man grinned "Nice shots, looks like their all down for the count!" he stated as he turned to the woman.

The mans eyes widened at the sight, the woman seemed to be massaging her breast ever so slowly "U-Uh, what are you doing?" he questioned.

The women opened a single eye and took a glance at the flushing man "I've been laying on the ground forever, this things have gotten so numb. I need to get the feeling back."

"I can massage them for you if you would like?" he suggested, a grin on his face.

"Sure, when your a better shot then me." she spoke

The man groaned "But Minami-san, your one of the top five best shooters in the hole country. There's no way." he stated.

The woman, Minami smirked "Then you should give up." she finished.

Yes, this was Minami Rika, first squadron chief, and also Shizukas friend.

The man sighed "Yea Yea.." he trailed of.

Rika sighed at her companions actions "Anyways, were not allowing ships to dock, but people can leave the offshore airport."

"Is it because of the new regulations?" questioned the officer.

"Yea, blame the people up top. The "indispensable engineers" who were in charge of airport maintenance are returning home to their families in droves..".

The man sighed "That means anyone could leave next. We have enough hands right now, but who knows how long that's going to last.".

The woman nodded solemnly "Yea and the other airports are starting to accept passengers again. We might have to send additional support to them." she finished with a frown.

The mans face turned to the sea as he spoke "We don't have unlimited ammunition, and these bastards are hard to kill."

"Are you saying your going to run away?" Rika asked with a smirk.

The officer smiled "No..not yet at least."

The woman smirked as she spoke "Yea, but I plan on going back sometime. I have a friend there, and she might need my help."

-**Muahahah! CHICKEN!**-

"Whaaaa! It feels so good to just unwind!" stated Rei as she stretched her arms out, a satisfied smile on her face. The warm bath water tingling her soft exposed skin.

Shizuka smiled "Yes, it does feel quite good." the nurse agreed.

Rei nodded, her eyes drifting to the enormous exposed breasts before her.

"Whoa, Sensei! They really are huge!" she stated.

"Yes, I have been told that." the buxom blonde agreed as she held them in her arms.

"Ah, you really are full of yourself.." the teen trailed of watching the nurse play with her own breasts.

The teen growled, then with a large splash, pounced on the older female grabbing her large chest and squeezing it tightly in her hands, gaining a load moan from the teacher.

Saya sighed as she washed her hair "This water is lukewarm." she commented.

"No more!" moaned Shizuka as Rei continued to attack her large assets.

"Sheesh, it sounds like an H-Game over there.." glancing at the comical scene "I still don't understand why we have to take showers together." the genius girl stated.

Saeko glanced at her as she washed her long slender arms "You already know the answer to that Takagi-san." the violet haired beauty commented.

"Yea, but still.." she was silenced as a blast of cold water assaulted her sensitive skin "Ahhhgg!" she moaned loudly, her voice becoming hot at the sudden contact.

"Wow, your voice is more attractive then I thought. You must drive the guys crazy." the older girl commented with a small chuckle.

Saya glared at the older girl as she filled a tub of cold water, then she quickly dumped it on Saekos back.

The result was not what she expected.

The violet haired beauty gave a soft and quite moan at the sudden contact. "_S-She even did it more mature than me."_ was the thought of the pink haired girl as she gazed at the older teen with a stupefied expression.

The teen sighed as she placed the small bucket like cup down "Busujima-san, may I ask you a question?"

"Yes, of course." the older girl responded as she continued to wash her body.

Saya felt the blood flow to her cheeks as she stared at the ground "U-Uh um, It's about Uzumaki-san."

Now this got the attention of the rest of the girls, Rei letting go of Shizukas large chest, allowing both women to listen carefully.

Saeko seemed slightly shocked at the question, but nodded "Yes, go ahead."

"Well, its weird but. I'm very interested in him. Oh, wait! T-That didn't sound right, I mean the things he can do. Don't you find it strange?" she questioned the older teen.

Saeko nodded softly "Yes, I do. Back when we first got separated, when he began to fight _them _I could have sworn that his eyes were a crimson color, and the small scars on his face. Or whatever they are, they were darker and more visible." the swords expert explained.

Shizuka and Rei stepped out of the small tub of water they were in, and walked to the two teens.

"Yes, come to think of it. He can also do things no human, or teen his age should do. His strength is insane." Saya agreed.

Rei nodded "Yea, and when he pulled of that kick. It was strange but, when I looked at his face. He was smiling. Not in blood lust, but he was actually enjoying the fight." the teen commented.

Shizuka chuckled at the girls "It's seems you all have been watching Uzumaki-kun very carefully." she stated with a wink causing all of them to blush.

"It's okay, he is quite handsome. Plus, the way he takes charge during a serious moment, good trait to have in a man." if the girls were blushing before, their faces were as red as a tomato now.

"No!" cried out Saya, the blush still on her face "He is just weird is all! I mean, who risks their life for people he barley knows!" she stated loudly.

Saeko smiled at the flustered girl "A good man..." she trailed off.

"Yes, he does remind me of someone though. My grandmother, she is deep in SAT business. But their was this young man I met once while she was visiting. Poor boy, his eyes were so dead. I asked her what had happened to him. She just smiled sadly and shook her head "That child has been through hell and back, and yet he still fights for his precious people". It was all she said, but that boy...no, man. He saved me from a group of thugs the same day, the way he fought was amazing. It was like watching a wild animal, but at the same time a beautiful dance." the nurse finished.

The group was astounded "And you say he reminds you of Naruto-san?" asked Rei.

The blonde nurse nodded "Yes, he fights for people he barely knows. It's hard to explain and to understand." she finished.

Saeko closed her eyes and let her mind wander "_Naruto Uzumaki, just what are you._" she thought to herself, the same process running through the others minds as well.

"Well, as I told Takagi-san, I have faith that we can put our trust in Uzumaki-kun, as well as Komuro-kun, and Hirano-kun." the words made the other teenage girls smile.

Rei glanced at the door and smiled "_Yea, Takashi-kun and Hitaro-san will protect us, and Naruto-kun as well._" the girl never questioned the kun suffix at the end of the blondes name.

"At any rate, even if we wish for answers, I bet Uzumaki-kun wishes for them more.." the nurse stated.

"Yes, his memory loss is troubling." agreed Saeko.

Saya sighed "More questions and no answers. Uzumaki-san really is interesting.." she murmured to herself.

Shizuka shrugged and splashed water on the pinkette , a large smile on her face.

"What the hell!" the victim cried as she jumped on the older woman, her face being buried in her enormous jiggling assets. The room erupted in giggles after wards.

**-BREAK!-**

"Sounds like their having fun." commented Takashi as he watched Kohta fiddle with the lock to the weapons closet were they found the ammo at.

"Yea, you wanna go peek on them like real men should?" he stated, a grin forming on his face.

Naruto snorted from the bed, his exposed upper body making both men twitch. The blonde seemed to have the perfect body filled out in all the right places, a sculpted eight pack, and a well defied chest. His arms were muscular, but not overly buff and he seemed to have a multitude of scars on him from what they could tell.

The strangest scar was one that started at the left side of his chest, just slightly under his shoulder. There were multiple bullet wounds, about three from what they could count. When the blonde first took of his bloody and destroyed white shirt, they saw the same bullet holes on his back, so whatever shot him. Came in from the front, and left from the back.

It must have been a miracle he survived it.

"I'm not so sure we all want to die this soon." he commented.

Takashi nodded in agreement "I'm Uzumaki-san."

The blonde growled "How many times do I have to tell you, it's Naruto! N-a-r-u-t-o!".

Takashi sweat dropped at the teen and smiled sheepishly "R-Right, sorry Naruto-san." the whiskered teen nodded in acceptance.

Kohta finally having the crowbar in the right place turned to the other two "Mind lending a hand?" he asked.

Naruto lifted himself off the bed and walked to the shorter teen "Sure." he spoke.

Gripping the crowbar tightly the two turned to the final guy of the group "You going to help?" the slightly chubby guy of the group asked.

Takashi sighed "Just because we found the ammo doesn't mean were going to find any guns, but yea, sure." Takashi spoke as he walked up to the two gripping the crow bar as well.

"On the count of three, Ready?" the blonde asked. The two nodded.

"One." counted Naruto.

"Two." continued Takashi.

"Three!" finished Kohta.

The trio pulled pulled with all their might, till the sound of a large clang was heard. With the door now successfully busted open the momentum sent the three teens falling backwards on their asses.

The group slowly stood up running the heads in pain, well Takashi rubbing his head, Naruto rubbing his ass, and Kohta...well he was currently grinning like a psychopath that was just told the world was wrong and he was right, now he gets to kill them all.

The two others looked towards the now open closet and gaped.

"H-Holy shit! That must be some lady friend Shizuka-san has!" stated Naruto his mouth agape at the closet full of weapons that you would only see in a war or action movie.

Takashi was faring no better "What the hell..." he mumbled "What the hell does this woman do for a living?" he questioned.

"Who the hell cares!" stated Kohta as he grinned.

With lightning fast movements that even Naruto had a hard time seeing, he grabbed the first gun he could and held it tightly to his chest.

Drool slipping out the sides of his mouth "A Springfield M1A1 super match huh?, Its only semi-automatic though. That's perfect, the M14 series is fully-auto. This is less wasteful when it comes to ammunition." his grin grew in size, Naruto slowly stepping away from the gun crazy teenager.

"This is a twenty round magazine. This is fucking illegal in Japan!" he laid the gun down softly and reached for the other one.

"Oh hell yes! A Knights SR equipped with a scope!" he stated.

"Wait no, you cant get that kind of thing in Japan. So it must be an AR-10 that was modified from top to bottom!" he cried loudly "There's even a crossbow here! It's a descendant of something Robin Hood would use, a Barnett Wildcat C5, it was made in Britain. One shot could kill a bear!".

While the teen was going crazy Naruto leaned over to Takashi and whispered "Is he going to be okay? I think I see a tent being built in his pants." the blonde teen stated.

Takashi swallowed a lump that was building on his throat "Uh, hey Hirano! What about this!" he questioned pulling out a shotgun from the top shelf.

Kohta squealed at seeing the weapon "That's an Ithaca M35 riot shotgun! It's a bad ass shotgun designed by the Americans, really popular during the Vietnam War!".

Takashi lifted it up to eye level and looked through the scope "Cool." he stated simply.

He then moved the shotgun to were Kohta was freaking the teen out "Hey! Never point a gun at another person unless your sure its not loaded!" he cried.

Naruto looked through the open locker and found a small black case, curios he reached for it and opened it. Inside there was a a silver handgun with two extra clips and an adjustable barrel. He grabbed the handgun and pointed it at Kohta, who started to freak out even more.

"Yo, Kohta. What's this?" he asked.

The shorter boy grinned "That my dear friend is one of the most popular pistols. The Desert Eagle mark XIX, it lets you switch between all three calibers." he finished.

Naruto grinned at that "Sounds beast!" he stated.

Kohta nodded "Yes, it's beast!" he agreed.

The three set out all of the weapons. Kohta sitting down and began to load the bullets.

"Hey Takashi, Naruto. Give me a hand here, its a pain to load all of these bullets." the two sat down beside the teen and started to help him.

"So did you learn all of this by air soft guns?" asked Takashi.

"No, real guns!" the chubby teenager replied.

"W-What! You mean to tell me you have held a real one!" he asked.

"Yup, when I went to America I enrolled in Army Training, there a black water instructor took me under his wing for a month. Taught me most of what I know." Hirano explained.

Takashi felt a single bead of sweat fall from his cheek "Good thing we are not enemy's." he commented with a nervous chuckle.

The two looked up too see Naruto playing with the handgun he found in the locker.

"Uh, Naruto. I don't think you should.." he was cut off by the blonde spinning the gun with his index finger while reaching for a clip, then throwing the clip in the air.

With impressive skill he slid the clip into the gun while it was still in the air, then cocked the weapon and aimed it at small picture frame.

"Do...that.." the sentence died in his mouth as he watched Naruto pull off something only an experienced marksman could.

Takashi was doing a very god impression of a fish as well. "U-Uh Naruto, how did you do that?" asked the gun freak.

The blue eyed teen shrugged "I don't know, instinct." he simply replied.

Takashi shook himself out of his shock and sighed. The blonde got stranger every hour.

"So what exactly does Shizuka-sans friend do that allows her to have all of this?" questioned the brown haired teen.

Kohta shrugged "This stuff is not just illegal, you can't get it unless you have it specially ordered. Unless you are with SAT.." the teen trailed off.

Naruto sighed as he placed the handgun "So either she is a cop?"

"Or has a very rich boyfriend." continued Takashi.

"Or is in some serious shit." finished Hirano.

Naruto shrugged as he rolled his shoulder "Eh, whatever it is. It just saved our ass. I'm going to see if I cant find something to wear. My shoes are trashed and so are my jeans. I'll be back in a little." the blonde commented as he stepped out of the room.

The other two shrugged ad went back to loading bullets.

Naruto slowly closed the door and turned to walk down the stairs, unfortunately for him. He did not watch were he was going and so he walked into the softest, warmest, amazingest..okay pretty sure that last one isn't a word, but eh, wall he had ever had the pleasure of running into.

A soft moan captured his attention as he slowly stepped back, a huge blush on his whiskered face.

"Mmm, Naruto-kun. I didn't know you were so open about your feelings." the soft voice of Shizuka made its way through his ears.

That was not what had the blonde blushing, no.

Not even the fact that he had just waked into the womans impressive pillows.

No, it was the fact that she was dripping wet, her hair all damp and moist. A simple towel wrapped around her waist, blocking her private parts, but leaving nothing to the imagination.

"U-Uh, S-Shizuka-san, y-your kind of naked.." he trailed off.

The blonde could have sworn he heard Kyubi scream from the back of his head "_Go for it!_".

The buxom blonde slowly crept towards the blonde, her delicate fingers tracing over his exposed chest "Oh my! I would have never guessed you looked like this under that baggy shirt you wear. It seems you even have some scars as well.." she pressed her mouth onto his ear, giving it a small lick making the teens body go still.

"That makes me very hot, Na-ru-to-kun." she whispered sensually.

"_This is control base, full shut down of the brain is ago in three, two,..one._" the blonde shook his head rapidly, and slowly pushed the woman away.

"Shizuka-san, your...under the influence." he picked her up bridal style and walked her over to the sofa setting her down gently.

"Awe, but Naru-chan, I want too play!" she stated kicking her legs and arms out wildly, the small towels slowly becoming undone.

The teen blushed wildly "_Holy crap!_" he thought to himself as he watched the blonde woman doze of slowly "_That was crazy, why do I have the feeling a super pervert is proud of me._" he mused mentally.

**-BREAK! MUHAHA-**

In some random part of the city a white haired man giggled perversely as he watched a multitude of women undress in what was the agency shower "_Yes, even in times of danger and peril. My books must be continued, if only to give the men hope!_" he thought to himself, a bit of drool escaping the side of his lips. Unfortunately or fortunately, which ever way you look at it.

A slight twitch of his nose alerted him of the need to sneeze.

Jiraiyas eyes widened slowly "Oh shit.." he mumbled.

The sound of a sneeze alerted the women to a peeper in their bathroom, Jiraiya cried anime tears as the group of severely angry women surrounded him "_Is this a sign that I should begin my search for Naruto! Has he wished this cruel fate upon me!_" he thought to himself as the woman grabbed onto him "Oh yea! Nice boo-" he was cut off as a fist slammed into his face.

**-MEANWHILE!-**

It was a quite and peaceful day in the small city of Quahog, Rhode Island.

Well as quite as it could be since the outbreak, a man with black hair wearing a red Hawaiian shirt and blue jeans suddenly went stiff.

"_I sense a disturbance in the pervert. Giggity Giggity..._" the man thought to himself.

His eyes widened as he saw an oncoming undead "_Whoa, shes kinda hot! In the undead way!"_ he thought to himself.

Running out from his hiding place, he walked over to the undead woman.

"So uh, listen baby. Giggity. I know your dead and all, but you bring me to life! In more places than one!" he spoke.

The woman merely moaned and grabbed the strange man by his shirt "Oh! I like where this is going! Hehe..alright!"

**-End-**

Yes, I have the weirdest stopping points. Deal with it! Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Just like the show, I plan on making this a complicated live square kind of thing with Naruto Takashi Kohta and the girls. I'm also thinking about saving the Police girl. Other than that, I think I will make this into a small harem, Just two girls is all. The show to be fair, does imply on it being a Harem. Anyways Hope you liked it. Review!


	3. DEADly Revelations I

**Only Human**

A/N Hello everyone, I really appreciate the reviews on the last chapter. Seems like you enjoined , YOU ARE ALL SHOCKED AT MY UPDATE TIME! I know this. You all who review gave me the motivation to continue as well. This Chapter shall explain a little more about Narutos supernatural ability. Enjoy!

Disclaimer- Do not own Naruto of High School of the Dead!

**OH! Please excuse any spelling and grammar mistakes still looking for a Beta. If you wana have the job, PM ME!**

**-BREAK!-**

Chapter 3

DEADly Revelations Pt.1

**-BREAK!-**

Naruto felt his nerves, among other areas in his body, begin to calm down. The blonde took a deep breath and plopped himself on the couch that was in front of the now sleeping woman.

"_Man, this day has been crazy._" he thought to himself as he slowly closed his eyes.

"_**Yes, I agree.**_" the dark voice commented.

Narutos eyes snapped open in surprise "_Holy!..Don't do that! You scared the hell of out of me!_" the blonde thought back.

The voice chuckled "_**Yes well, this reminds me of the first time you learned of my existence."**_ Kyubi replied back.

Naruto closed his eyes once more, his facial expression changing into one of curiosity and confusion "_What did I do?_" the blonde questioned.

Kyubi just chuckled once more "_**You yelled at the top of your lungs and blamed me for your situation.**_" the dark voice replied.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at that comment. "_My..situation?.._" he asked.

The voice sighed, if it was possible and spoke. "_**Yes but, I think this conversation would be a lot simpler face to face.**_" Kyubi stated.

The blonde sweat dropped "_Uh, Kyubi..If you haven't noticed. Your a voice in my head, as crazy as I might sound._" the teen commented.

Kyubi chuckled "_**I'm more than just a voice Naruto, as I told you before. I'm...**_" as the being was speaking Naruto felt his eyes grow heavy, the world around him began to mix in all sorts of colors "_W-What the hell..?_" the whiskered teen thought to himself as everything began to spin in a crazy mixture of colors and shapes, then the world went black.

In a instant color began to return to his sight, Naruto felt his body being pulled upwards, what felt like..water?..Yes, water, was rushing past him. The darkness grew lighter as he could see the top of the vast ocean of darkness he was currently floating inside of.

His body suddenly burst out of the water, a giant splash being made as he opened his mouth wide, gasping for air. The blonde raised his body from the water, and then proceeded to do the impossible.

He stood on top of the ocean feeling as if it was dry land.

"Where the hell am I?.." he questioned aloud to himself.

He looked down at the water and noticed his reflection, he stared hard at the slightly darkened form of himself. The reflection smirked back at the blonde, shocking him as he took a couple of steps back.

"The hell!" he yelled loudly.

Naruto watched as his reflection bent over as if he was reaching for something it dropped, its hand outstretched to grab something. Much to Narutos shock, the hand burst out of the water and slammed itself on the solid water, although it did not fall back in. Instead, it was firmly placed there, as if it was land. The hand pushed down with a great amount of force, then..slowly, a mop of damp blonde hair began to surface from the water, followed by the still smirking face of Narutos reflection.

The blonde could only look on and gape as he watched..himself, raise his body from the water.

That sounded so weird.

Another hand exploded from the water and slammed itself on the other side of the water, the being gave a mighty push and the rest of its body exploded outwards splashing water all over the flabbergasted blondes already wet body.

The slightly darker looking Naruto straightened its body up in a dramatic like fashion, for the teen all of this was happening in slow motion.

The reflection was slightly darker in color not just skin wise but the hole appearance, its body forming ominous shadows over its eyes. Its hair was a slightly paler blonde color and was longer and had a shaggy and animal like quality too it. His body was the same except also paler, his muscles looking more defined and stronger. His hands were curled up as if they were claws, the nails extending outwards around two or three inches.

One very surprising thing was his..well, its face.

The small whisker like marks on his face were darker and looked almost like real whiskers...a foxes whiskers to be exact. His teeth were sharper and he could see fangs poking out from under its upper lip. Then his eyes, they made his very heart stop. They were red, a pure crimson red, with black vertical slits that seemed to gaze into your very core, the edges of its eyes were darker, almost like he had eyeliner on. None of these things however were as surprising as what he saw next.

A slight twitch on its head alerted the blonde to stare at the shaggy blonde locks. Then it hit him, a pair of long red ears began to rise up out of the wet hair, they looked to be a crossbreed between a fox and a rabbit, from the water, nine long and slender fox tails rose up and began to flail lazily behind the dark Naruto.

The blonde fell to his knees in shock as the being grinned a fox like grin.

"**I'm...you!**"

**-BREAK!-**

Takashi sighed as he looked out the binoculars in his hand towards the bridge "They sure are making a commotion out there." he mumbled as he gazed at the flashing lights and listened to all the sounds.

Kohta glanced at his friend "Its whatever, their doing us a favor by making all of that noise." the teen stated.

Takashi sighed and placed the binoculars down on the balcony ledge, then turned and entered the room. "Yea, I guess your right." the brown haired teen agreed. "OH! Mee! Gosh!" squealed the shorter teen.

Takashi sweat dropped at the choice of words "Uh, what?" he asked.

Kohta grinned and reached inside a small cabinet right beside the flat screen. "Check it out!" he stated pulling out a Play Station 3, two controllers, and a copy of Modern Warfare II. Takashis eyes began to sparkle.

"Plug. It. In!" he cried loudly as he took a seat beside the teen, a wide grin on his face. The shorter teen nodded an began to hook it up, after a couple of seconds they placed the disk in and stared at the screen, a bit of drool escaping from the side of their lips.

**-BREAK!-**

Kyubis grin widened as he looked down on the dumbfounded blonde. "_**Oh god! This is even better than the first time!**_" he stated in his mind.

Naruto just continued to stare at his demonic looking self "N-No w-way.." he trailed off.

Kyubi just continued to grin as it stepped towards the downed teen, every step he took the blonde could feel the power oozing off of him in waves.

The fox like humanoid grabbed Naruto by the shoulder and lifted his body up with ease.

"**Yes way.**" he stated simply, the grin forming into a smirk.

"**Now stand up straight, you look like a fish making that face.**" the fox spoke placing the blonde on his feet.

Naruto stood straight and shook his head slightly "K-Kyubi?" he asked, almost unsure.

The fox being nodded "**In your flesh.**" he spoke, grinning at his own joke.

Naruto sweat dropped as he slowly got over his shock "Yup, has to be me. Only I would make some sort of joke out of this." the blonde mumbled to himself.

The teen scanned his surroundings, the endless black ocean, the dark sky's, the clouds a gray color, some beams of sunlight piercing the dark atmosphere and giving a small amount of light to the endless black although they never got too close to the ocean the two were standing on.

"Where are we?" asked the blonde.

Kyubi raised his head and stared at the black sky "**This is your mind Naruto...or what's left of it too be more exact.**" the look alike spoke, he lowered his head making eye contact with the slightly shocked blonde.

"This." he spoke gesturing to the space around him "Is my mind!" the being nodded.

"**Yes, the endless black waters represent your memory's. They used to be a clear blue, with the farthest ends being a dark blue. But now they are an unreadable black. The sky represents your mind state, the dark clouds signify that you are lost and confused, the rays of sunlight are your hopes.**" the fox finished.

Naruto stared at the endless ocean below him "These..are my memory's?.." he whispered softly.

Kyubi nodded slowly "**You are very lucky you have me.**" the fox human hybrid spoke.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at that "Why?" he asked.

Kyubi sighed as he crossed his arms over his chest "**Normally, one with amnesia loses all or most of his memory. Due to a part of their brain suffering a severe injury, ****their**** brain suffers damage. You however have two separate minds in yours. My memory's were not damaged, unlike yours.**" the fox hybrid spoke.

Naruto gave, err well, he gave himself, sorta..a deadpan look "Say what now?" he asked confused.

Kyubi sweat dropped returning the dead pan look "**You're an idiot...which means I'm an idiot!**" the fox cried anime tears as he stared up at the sky.

"**Why me? Why not some other alter personality?**" it questioned.

Naruto stared at his darker self and cried anime tears as well "Oh god, is this what I act like!" he questioned

The two shook out of their 'moment' quickly as they noticed the other doing the same that they were doing.

The fox Naruto coughed into his hand "**As I was saying, your subconscious is split in half. I'm what you would call a back up personality, if you were to ever be knocked unconscious or hypnotized. Anything of the sort, I would take over your body temporarily. I was created to make you into the perfect killer, so that even if you were to be out cold, I would take over and you would be be even stronger than before.**" the tailed teen spoke.

Naruto was shocked "The perfect weapon?" he asked "Wait! Before I can even begin to understand that, I need you to tell me what I am!" the teen stated as he stepped closer to his other self.

Kyubis eyes suddenly grew cold, very cold "**So you want to know what you are eh?**" he asked.

Naruto, seeing the look in his eyes nodded slowly, almost as if he wasn't sure himself.

The Kyubi took a deep breath and spoke "**Naruto, you are what is called a Jinchuuriki or 'Power of a human sacrifice'..."** the fox trailed of slowly allowing the blonde to let the information sink in.

"Jinchuuriki..."he whispered.

"**You, along with eight other were chosen for what they called '****evolution**'." the other persona spat out the word like it was venom.

Naruto noticed this and narrowed his eyes "Why do I not like the way you said that?" he asked.

"**Because, it was just a pretty little word to cover up what they did yo us..to you. They wanted a perfect weapon.** **They took you from the streets you were raised in, and they experimented on you. On your body and mind, they spliced the DNA of a fox they raised. Giving it almost super qualities, you could say that fox was me. Anyway, they spliced your genes with mine, or the fox. Thus your whisker marks. It did more than just change your outer appearance though." **the fix finished.

Naruto began to growl as the waves under his foot began to shake and grow, becoming violent. The sky began to flash with sings of a storm. Under them, small puddles began to grow showing different memory's from when the teen was younger.

Of his 'evolution' as they called it.

His anger began to rise, the effects were beginning to show in his mind scape. Lightning flashed in the sky, the waves began to rise to the size of a full grown man as they span around the two, creating a whirlpool of a sort.

The Kyubi watched the blondes anger rise and frowned "**Calm down.**" he stated simply, it was his mind as well, in a way, and he really didn't want to stay on a giant floating whirlpool, an endless ocean was already enough.

The blonde growled, his eyes bleeding into the same crimson color that stared right back at him "You want me to calm down! Don't fucking tell me to calm down! You know what they did to me! They strapped me up to a chair! They experimented on my body like I was some sort of fucking lab rat!" the blonde yelled .

"**You don't think I know that! I was fucking created by that! I was there for it all, just like you!**" the fox stated.

Naruto lowered his head and gave a primal growl as he shut his eyes, hoping to make the images of his naked body being cut open and injected with different chemicals fade away, to numb the phantom pains. He slowly opened his eyes and gazed at the reflection of himself in the water, crimson eyes stared back at him.

The blonde inhaled deeply in an effort to calm himself down, the storm going on around them began to slowly subside.

"W-What was that?.." he asked Kyubi referring to the changes he just went through.

"**That was what they created you into. The original purpose of the Jinchuuriki was to create super humans. The human would gain animal like qualities, you're animal was a fox. Your DNA was scrambled and merged with the already genetically engineered animal. You would become faster than any normal human, stronger, your instincts and senses would be fine tuned. Your healing ****levels increased, the ability to sense danger would be gained, just like animals can. You would be able to do supernatural things. Jinchuuriki...your humanity would be sacrificed, to create the perfect weapons...**" the fox finished.

Naruto was shell shocked, "S-So what am I, a m-monster?" he asked himself.

Kyubi sighed "_**With the things you and I have done in the past, we might as well be considered worse.**_" the hybrid thought to itself.

"**Naruto.**" the fox called "**You are what you wish to be, nothing else. You fought for those girls and those two boys out there, you protected them. Just like any human would. You have a heart, you have used it many times before.**" the fox spoke.

Naruto nodded shakily, the teen looked to his own hands and sighed "You said you retained all of my memory's. I want them back." he stated.

The fox shook his head a clear sign of no.

"What!" yelled the shocked and angry teen "Why! I des-" he was cut of by a very serious alter persona.

"**You have learned nothing but a mere portion of your life, and you go mad with anger. Your primal side is controlled by your emotions, if your brain is given an overload of information, the rush and flood of separate memory's and emotions would be too much. You would black out and go into the deepest primal form you have, and kill everyone around you. Do you want that?**" the hybrid asked.

Narutos sentence died in his mouth "No.." he trailed off.

Kyubi sighed once more "**Your memory's will come in time, for now. Protect those people out there, and be careful. With your memory's gone, you have no idea how to control your instincts. Triggering your Primal form with the wrong emotion can be bad. I will establish a mental link between us, and teach you how to use your power during your time off. For now, I need to rest.**" the fox turned away and began to slowly sink into the water.

"**Goodbye for now, Naruto.**" and just like that he world faded into a mix of colors once more.

**-BREAK!-**

"Naruto!" Saya called as she snapped her fingers in front of the blondes face, an annoyed look crossing on her face.

"Hey! Wake up!" she cried loudly. Not loud enough to wake Shizuka or alert any of _them_ to their presence but just loud enough so that the blonde could hear her.

The girl tapped her foot impatiently "_I know!_" she thought to herself a sly smirk growing on her face "_No one is here right now, and I never actually get any chances to seducing guys, so.._" she trailed off.

The pinkett smiled seductively and lowered her head to the blondes ear, she placed her hand on the spare cover that was left on the couch he was currently snuggling and slowly pulled it off.

"_There we go, now." _her eyeswandered to his shirtless upper body. "_Holy shit! Look at that body!_" she cried in her mind as she got a close up of the blondes sculpted chest and abs.

She could see small scars here and there, but what really caught her eye were the bullet wounds just under his shoulder.

"_Bullet wounds? Three to be exact!_" she placed her hand on the blondes chest, blushing as she felt the muscle and the hard yet smooth skin, her delicate fingers slowly tracing were the wounds were. A slight movement and a twitch alerted her to the blonde waking up, her eyes winded as a blush crept on her face.

Pulling her hand back as quick as she could, the genus girl began to to wildly apologize.

"N-Naruto! I-I mean Uzumaki-san! I u-um-" she stopped as she noticed his face twist into an expression of pain.

"_Hes not waking up..hes dreaming._" she thought to herself.

She watched curiously as he slowly tossed and turned. She watched as he lightly growled, the odd tattoos as she called them, on his cheeks began to darken, becoming more visible.

Her eyes narrowed at this "What the..." she mumbled as her hand moved on its own. She placed her fingers on the darkened whisker like tattoos and was surprised at the feeling.

"_They feel like an animals actual whiskers._" the pinkett thought to herself.

She continued to stroke them gently and watched in fascination as the teen began to calm down, for a second she could have sworn she heard him purr.

"_He actually is kind of cute when you look at him up close._" she thought to herself with a small smile.

The blondes hair was matted all over the couch, his bangs framing his face perfectly, those soft pink lips parted as he took quite breaths.

"_I wonder what his hair feels like._" the girl thought to herself, she removed her hand from his cheek and began to slowly move it to his head. She would have done it too, if it wasn't for one little detail.

"Uh Saya-san, what are you doing?" questioned the now awake blonde as he stared at the hand that was hovering above his face.

He woke up...amber eyes stared into blue ones.

A small bead of sweat falling fell from the girls cheek as her eye twitched in shock "_H-He woke up.._" was the only thought running through her head.

"Saya-san?" the blonde spoke as he continued to stare at the frozen girl.

"W-What?" she spoke.

"Um, why is your hand hovering over my face?" he asked.

"There was a bug on your forehead, and I was going to kill it." she responded back, her facial expression never changing.

Naruto nodded pleased with the answer "Okay, thank you." he replied a grin making its way to his face.

The girl noticed that his smile didn't really reach his eyes, her eyes narrowed slightly at that.

"Well, I took a nice nap. You must be tired too." he spoke as he stood up and stretched, unknowingly giving the girl a great view of his body.

He turned to her and smiled "Here, take the couch and get some rest." he spoke before walking away back to the room where Takashi and Kohta were.

As soon as the blonde teen was out of sight, the girl collapsed on the couch "_H-Holy crap!_" she thought to herself "_I was almost caught!_" her eyes moved to the spot where the blondes head rested "_Still, what was up with that smile._" the genius thought to herself.

Shrugging, she laid her head down on the couch, unknowingly letting a small smile grace her face "Still warm.." she whispered as she slowly fell asleep.

**-BREAK!-**

"Headshot bitch!" cried Kohta as he dropped the controller and danced around the room.

A defeated Takashi lowering his head in shame "Dammit I suck." he mumbled. The screen currently showed Kohta holding a fifteen kill streak. Takashi, well you can probably guess he was losing..badly.

They both turned to the door as they heard it open. The familiar figure of Naruto entering the room.

"Yo" he stated simply.

Takashi waved as he shut off the Play Station and turned to the teen, ignoring Kohta as he cried about the shut off gaming device and his kill streaks.

"Thought you were going to get some clothes?" the brown haired teen questioned.

Naruto shrugged "Passed out on the couch." he stated simply.

He glanced at Kohta and noticed the Modern Warfare game case and the system "He whooped your ass didn't he?".

Takashi sweat dropped "That obvious?" he asked.

"No man cries like that, unless they were kicking ass in Modern Warfare, and the game was shut off." the blonde spoke.

Kohta nodded sagely, somehow sneaking up on the two "Yes, Naruto is correct, I was dominating this foo!" he stated in his chibi form, a war background suddenly appearing behind him.

Both Naruto and Takashi twitched at this action "Its getting late, Kohta. Go outside and keep watch, me and Takashi will go down and check how everyone is doing." the chubby boy nodded and marched outside like some solider.

Takashi shook his head and turned for the door, Naruto following. The blonde walked into the brown haired teen as he stopped suddenly, the blonde was about to yell at the slightly shorter person but stopped when he saw a streak of light brown hair.

"Rei?" spoke Takashi.

The girl frowned, and then bust into a fit of giggling "Haha, Takashi makes three people!" she stated, a slight slur to her words.

Naruto sighed "_Not her too."_ he thought to himself.

Takashi could smell the alcohol on her breath, she was so out of it she didn't even see Naruto waiting behind the brown haired teen.

"Rei, have you been drinking?" he asked with a sigh.

The girl smiled sheepishly "Uh well, I was so tired and so much has happened so soon." she spoke her head lowering slightly she began to sniffle slightly "A-And Hisashi is dead.".

Takashis eyes hardened at that sentence, something the blonde behind him did not miss. "_Who is Hisashi?_" he wondered to himself watching the atmosphere grow tense.

The teen brushed past the girl and did not say a word as he walked down the stairs, Naruto watching him curiously as he walked past the now loopy girl. The blonde shrugged and chalked this down as a 'private matters' kind of thing and walked past the girl as well, offering a small and comforting smile as he did.

Takashi resisted the urge to blush as he gazed at the beautiful sleeping woman around the living room. Naruto walked past him and up to Saya, he then did something unexpected.

He lifted the blanket to cover her body so she would be less cold, he then did the same with Shizuka.

Takashi smiled at the action "_I'm glad we have Naruto-__san with us._" he thought to himself.

Saekos voice coming from the kitchen interrupted his thought process.

"Oh, is that Naruto-san and Komuro-san?" this caught both of the teens attentions.

"Dinner will be ready soon. I'm making lunch for tomorrow too." she spoke with a small smile.

Takashi smiled as he turned towards the kitchen "Thanks so much Busujima-san, your a lif-" the words died in his throat as his eyes laid on Saeko, or more importantly on what she was wearing.

You see, she was wearing an apron.

More importantly, that was all she was wearing, besides a black thong.

Naruto walked beside the stunned and waved his hand in front of his face. "Takashi, you okay? What are you sta-" he spoke as he turned his head to gaze at Saeko.

"_Shit! My mind can't take another shut down!_" he thought as he gazed at the half naked beauty before him.

Saeko upon seeing Narutos shirtless body blushed "_Oh my.._" she thought to herself as she briefly scanned his chest, her eyes straying on the scar on his chest.

The girl quickly cleared those thoughts and looked at the two stunned teens in confusion "Is something wrong?" she asked the two.

"N-Nothings wrong Saeko-san/Busujima-san." the two spoke at the same time, dumbfounded expressions still on their face.

The violet beauty smiled "Is it the apron? I apologize. Its only temporary until my clothes are out of the washer. Oh, this is so shameful!" she stated blushing slightly.

Naruto chuckled weakly "N-No that's not it, where just worried about them finding us. Right Takashi?' the blonde asked nudging the semi shocked teen.

Takashi shook his head and smiled nervously "Yes, Naruto-san is right!" he stated as the two grinned nervously.

Saeko smiled sweetly at the two "You three are very cautious. All of the checking and evaluating you two have done has really given me courage." the woman smiled even more at that, making the two teens blush.

"Takashi!" cried Rei loudly from the stairs "Listen to me!" she yelled in a drunken stupor.

The violet haired teen turned back to he cooking and spoke "Go to her, sometimes a woman just needs to let it all out." she said.

Naruto turned to Takashi and nodded.

The teen sighed "Fine, because you asked Busujima-san, you too Naruto." he spoke.

"Saeko, you are a friend. So call me Saeko." she spoke with another smile.

Takashi blushed, but nodded and then made his way up the stairs. The blonde sighed "They really do act like a married couple." the blonde muttered.

Saeko heard his joke and chuckled slightly "They do in a way." she responded.

Naruto grinned "Yea, by the way. Thanks for all you have been doing. You know cooking and taking care of us and all." the whiskered teen stated.

Saeko smiled "No, thank you Naruto-san." the woman spoke.

"Me, why? I haven't done anything." he spoke.

Saeko chuckled softly "Oh but you have, you give us hope. When we fight _them _I look at you, and see the determination in your eyes, the fire. All to protect us." she spoke as she turned to the shocked teen.

Kyubis words resurfacing as she said it _"__**You are what you wish to be, nothing else. You fought for those girls and those two boys out there, you protected them. Just like any human would. You have a heart, you have used it many times before.**__" _the fox hybrid was right, and so was Saeko.

"Just like you said to me Naruto-san, you are one hell of a man." she finished.

Naruto smiled, the smile then morphed into a grin. "Thank you.." he whispered.

**-BREAK-**

Takashi sighed as he listened to the drunken girl wine.

"Hisashi was really nice guy! That's why I went out with him.." the girl spoke, her words slurred and sloppy.

Rei turned her head to see Takashi staring at the ceiling "Hey! You listening?" she asked him.

Takashi simply glanced at her and sighed "Sorry, I'm just tired." he replied back.

Rei huffed at this and continued "..You're really boring!" she cried.

Takashi just ignored the statement "If I was interesting I would be an actor." he lamely remarked.

The girl felt her anger rise "Your always like this!" she spoke as tears threatened to spill "Whenever I would want to gout with you, you were always busy or something. That's why I went out with Hisashi.." the girl trailed off.

Takashi, having enough of her stood up angrily and yelled "Shut the hell up!" he stated shocking the gaping girl "Its always about Hisashi, I'm not him!" he cried out in anger.

"Besides, hes dead...he turned into a freak..and I killed him!" the ten stated, ignoring the girl as tears fell from her eyes.

"You have to face the facts! Were still alive! And we are going to stay alive!" he growled out "I know we will. I'm sure of it.." he trailed of as he sat down and leaned on the wall.

The teen sighed "That's why when you bring him up I.." he was silenced by Rei suddenly crawling on top of him, her eyes glossy and low, the girls lips inches from his.

Takashi began to sweat as he felt his body grow hot. A tent began to grow in his pants as he stared at the girl before him.

Then he did something Rei did not expect, he slowly pushed her off.

"Eh?" she asked.

"It would be bad to go any further." Takashi spoke turning his head away from the girl to hide his blush.

Rei smiled and giggled "You have a stiffy." she spoke.

Under the stairs Naruto sighed as he had heard the hole conversation "_So that's it eh?_" he thought to himself.

Suddenly his ears began to twitch slightly, "Is that..barking?" he asked aloud he then heard the sound of a gun blasting in the night, the blondes eyes narrowed as he ran upstairs past the shocked duo and too where Kohta was.

The other occupants who were awake heard the same thing, Saeko dropping the dish in her hands and rushing up stairs.

Takashis eyes winded as he watched Naruto zoom by them "Those were gunshots! Shit! That means that their close!" he stated as he lifted Rei off of him and ran for where Kohta was, Rei following behind him followed by Saeko.

Naruto stood beside Kohta the binoculars in his hands. "Kohta! Naruto!" he stated. The black haired teen turned to him and spoke "It's bad.." he whispered.

Narutos eyes narrowed at the scene before him.

"_Yea, that night was the first night. When it all really began to end."_

"_I was struggling to keep in terms with the fact that I was human, but what Kyubi had told me shocked me to the core. I wasn't sure what the hell I was." _

"_I needed answers, and I was damn sure going to get them..one way..or another.." _

**-END-**

A/N PLEAS READ!

Yea, it feels kind of short too. This is part 1 in the DEADly Revelations Saga that will slowly explain Narutos past and super human ability. But I wanted to end it here and not have to write a super long chapter cause I have a lot to put in the next one. Anyways, **I understand** some of you may not be pleased with the way I explained Kyubi or how Naruto has his powers. Well, I did it that way so that there wouldn't be too many spoilers. So please don't wine. Just wait for better explanation in the later chapters. I also plan on actually developing the Relationships between Naruto and his girls. One who is Saya, I don't know who the next one should be. So please don't expect a "Oh my god Naruto, I love you after one day" kinda thing. Also, since Naruto will have super natural powers, I was thinking of slightly changing the undead, you know Mutations. Tell me what you think. There will be people in later Chapters that Naruto can fight on equal ground with, and it will be epic. I think that's all for now. Hope you enjoyed it!

Review Please! They make my tummy tingle!


	4. Heads or DEAD

**Only Human**

A/N Hello, I would like to thank you all for the review and comments. Really gives me inspiration and motivation. Here is Chapter four, hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto or High School of the Dead!

Please Excuse any spelling and Grammar Mistakes, once again. No beta!

Chapter 4

Heads or DEAD

-BREAK!-

Naruto sighed as the group gazed at the young man who seconds ago was firing off his shotgun at the group of_ them_ who were currently tearing into his flesh. His screams caused Takashi to wince in anger and despair, his grip on the shotgun in his hands tightening in rage "Dammit! This is just to cruel!.." the teen growled.

Kohta aimed the weapon in his hand at the assembled group of _them_ and spoke "Komuro-san, should we shoot?" he asked, the teen felt the gun being pushed down and turned his head to see Naruto shaking his head softly as he gazed at the frowning Saeko.

Takashi growled "What the hell are you doing Naruto-san!" he stated "Let Kohta shoot _them_!" Takashi growled.

Saeko sighed softly catching the enraged teens attention "Have you forgotten Komuro-san, _they_ react to sound." she commented.

Takashi balled his fist up and lowered his head, he hated it it but Saeko was right. "Also, survivors will come running here once they see the lights and our figures. No matter how hard we fight, we can't keep that many people alive." she finished solemnly as she turned to walk into the house.

"They have to fight on their own, survive on their own. I understand if you disagree, in a dire situation you rose up and took control like a man." the girl spoke "Unfortunately, the world we know is slowly ending. Those with honorable causes will not survive solely because of them." Saeko stated.

She handed the teen the binoculars, a look of determination and slight regret on her face "Take a look for yourself! Get used to what you see.." she trailed off before entering the house.

"I was under the impression that you thought differently Busujima-san." the brown haired teen stated as he gripped the binoculars tightly.

The girl turned and gave a sad smile "Don't get the wrong idea Komuro-san, I'm just stating the facts. You don't have to like them or anything of the sort." the finished before making her way inside.

Takashi turned to the scene of carnage before them and frowned "It's hell out there..." the teen mumbled.

Naruto placed a hand on his shoulder making the teen turn his head to the blonde "Listen Takashi, the world we know is gone. We have to face it, right now all we have is each other. Let's make sure we stay alive, then once we figure out what the hell is going on. Then we can start worrying about others." the blonde teen suggested giving the other boy a small smile.

Takashi sighed and smiled softly "Yea, I guess. Thank you Naruto-san." the blonde nodded in response and let his arm drop before heading to the door. Kohta smiled at Takashi and began to polish the gun in his hands "He is right you know." the teen commented "Right now all we have is each other, so let's make sure we stay alive." the chubby boy stated.

Takashi just smiled and turned to the streets and placed the binoculars in front of his eyes. "Oh, if your going to look outside make sure to do it discretely" the gun freak stated. Takashi gave a small nod and turned back to the streets, he cringed at the screams of pain and terror that sounded through the night.

His eyes moved down the street to a small two story house with a fence in front of it, he watched as a man with a wrench in his hand ran up to the fence and grabbed onto the metal bars, then with a strong pull he opened the fence.

The man then turned to the corner and made a come motion with his hand, from the darkness a small girl walked out a fearful look on her face "Daddy. Wheres mommy?" she asked, the pure innocence in her voice breaking the fathers heart.

The father smiled at his daughter and gave her a reassuring look "Were going to meet up with mommy later." he stated with a smile as he placed his hand on her back and urged her to walk into the small front yard and towards the door "Now come on, over here." he stated.

The small girl nodded shyly and ran up to the door the father following closely behind. Once they reached the door, the dad began to pound on it desperately.

"Please! Let us in!" he cried "I can't run away and leave my daughter behind!" he cried as he pounded on the door loudly.

"Go away! Find some other place to stay!" a mans voice called from the other side of the door.

The father growled as he paused "Please! I'm begging you! You don't have to look after us!" he stated "Just..please! For my daughter!" he cried back on the verge of tears.

There was no reply from the other side, the father snarled and lifted the wrench in his hands. "Daddy?.." the small girl spoke as she stared upon her distressed and angered father. "Open the damn door now! Or I will break it down!" he yelled back poised and ready to bust the door down if necessary.

The young girl looked shocked at her dads actions, and was about to speak until the same voice spoke again this time slightly hesitant.

"W-Wait!" it cried "I'm opening the door now!" it spoke as the door creaked open slowly.

The man lowered the wrench and placed his hand on his daughters head, a smile on his face "Thank you so much!" he stated. "You really sa-" he was cut of by a sudden pain erupting from his chest, he shakily stared at the blade attached to a broom stick that was currently piercing his body.

"A-Ah.." the father cried in disbelief. His daughter gazed upon the scene in shock, tears beginning to spill from her eyes. The man inside the home began to cry as well "I-I'm so sorry, please forgive me." he mumbled to himself as the door slowly closed.

The father began to tumble backwards and finally fell on the metal bars of the fence, his body sliding down until he was hunched over on the floor.

The younger girl ran to her father, the tears falling freely from her eyes "Daddy!" she cried loudly as she took a seat beside him.

The man turned his head to his daughter and smiled softly "D-Daddys going to be fine.." he spoke as he ruffled her hair.

Tears began to fall from the fathers eyes as he gazed at his daughter "J-Just make sure you get out of here, and find someone who can take care of you.." he mumbled feeling his strength leave him. The father turned his head to the night sky and spoke his final words "F-find some place you can hide...and remember, Daddy l-loves y-you.." his eyes closed slowly as he said his final words to the now balling child.

"N-No.." the child mumbled ash she hugged her fathers body to her "No!" she yelled loudly, the undead around her turning their heads to the noise.

"I-I won't leave you daddy!" she sobbed loudly. Takashi gazed at the scene before him, and at the approaching horde _them _"S-Shit!" he growled.

"Lets rock and roll!" cried Kohta he aimed at a near by undead and fired, the bullet soaring through the night sky and piercing_ it's _ending its existence. The little girl watched in shock as one of _their_ body's fell to the ground dead..again.

"Awesome! I didn't even need any practice shots! And I got a head shot with a strangers gun!" he cried happily, impressed by his own skill "Well, I guess I am gifted after all!..Even thought it wasn't even a hundred meters away." the last part he mumbled to himself.

He continued to fire at the horde of them keeping the young girl safe. The gun shots attracted the attention of the awake members of the house.

Takashi smirked at his friend "I thought you weren't going to shoot? Your risking your life for a total stranger." the brown haired boy stated. "It's a little girl!" the gun freak cried back, he turned his head to the taller teen and spoke "Well? Aren't you going to save her!" the boy stated "I'll support you from here!".

Takashi nodded and ran into the house, Kohta looked at him like he was mad "What are you doing! At least bring the shotgun!" he suggested.

He shrugged "I don't know how to use it!" he cried before rushing into the house. The teen ran through the master room and picked up his jacket, placing it on in a rush as he ran down the stairs

"Takashi?.." spoke Rei "I'll go with you!"

"No, you guard the entrance. I'm going to get to the other side of the street using the bike." he stated as he began to rush down the stairs "I'm going to go help a little girl!" he yelled.

"B-But!" the girl yelled "Y-Your going alone!" she stated.

The sound of a gun being cocked alerted the group to a smirking Naruto, the blonde spinning the Desert Eagle on his middle finger "The hell he is!" the whiskered teen grinned. Takashi grinned and nodded in appreciation, he turned to run out the front door when he locked eyes with Saeko.

"I'm sorry Busu...Saeko-san. I can't live with myself I didn't." he spoke as Naruto walked up beside him, the violet haired teen sighed a small smile on her face.

"The men have decided, I can do nothing to stop you." the woman spoke.

Naruto lifted his gun in the air and grinned "Come on Takashi, lets rock!" he cried as he opened the front door, the blondes moment was ruined by a sudden attack of cold air on his exposed chest "_Note to self, get clothes!_" he thought to himself as Takashi ran past him and hopped on the bike.

"**Yea, I agree with you on that one**." Kyubis voice chuckled in the back of his mind. Naruto smirked as he mounted the bike as well "_So your awake?_" he asked his other self. The blonde could almost imagine the fox hybrid frowning s he spoke "**No, but with all this commotion outside. I think it's best of I help guide you through this.**" the fox replied.

Naruto shrugged, freaking Takashi out as he did it. Rei stepped out of the house, the pistol that was in Takashis bag in her hand "Here, at least take this with you." she spoke with smile. Takashi nodded and grabbed the gun then placed it in his pocket, seeing as it was small enough to fit.

Saeko also walked out , a smirk on her face "Takashi-san." she spoke catching the teens attention.

"Hm?" he asked.

"Don't worry about us, we will take care of things here." the sempai spoke.

The teen nodded and revved the bike up, the two girls walking up to the gate and placing their hands on each side ready to open it. "Word of advice to both of you, don't use your guns too much. That will only attract more of them." suggested Saeko.

Takashi nodded as he slipped his gloves on "The bike will already draw them in." he commented. Saeko nodded "Yes, but the bike has to make noise for you guys to move, using the guns will only attract more. So tone it down." she stated. Takashi nodded, as did Naruto.

"You guys ready?" asked Rei.

The two nodded and in one pull opened the gates to the home attracting the attention of some of _them_ who were stalking the street. Takashi smirked as the engine roared to life, and in the blink of an eye they were off. All of the commotion stirred up Shizuka and woke up Saya, the pink haired girl rushing outside.

"What the hell was that?" the genius girl asked.

Rei smiled and turned to her "Something great just happened." she stated simply as she listened to the sounds of Kohta firing at the mob of _them_.

"What?.." asked the perplexed girl.

"We still understand what it is to be human." she finished just as Saeko shut the gates.

Takashi grinned as he evaded the oncoming undead or watched the fall dead s Kohta sniped the down. He felt movement behind him and tilted his head to see his blonde friend crouched over him as the bike moved "W-What the hell are you doing Naruto!" he cried. The blonde merely gave a fox like grin and a salute with the gun in his hand before jumping off the bike.

"**Naruto! Do you feel that!**" asked Kyubi.

"_Feel what?_" he asked.

"**That tingly sensation running through your body, the warm feeling!**" the fox stated. The blondes eyes slowly widened as he slowly began to realize what Kyubi was talking about. "_Yea!, What is it?_" the teen questioned.

"**It's what we call chakra, it's not visible to the human eye, and is unique to you. Now focus all of that tingly sensation running through your body to your legs only!**" the fox instructed.

Naruto nodded and narrowed his eyes, he concentrated on the feeling..or chakra as Kyubi called it and began to move it from his body to his legs primarily, he felt the warm feeling coarse through his body, the power was intoxicating.

The blonde felt his feet touch the ground and skidded, almost as if he was gliding over the ground, steam beginning to rise of from the bottom of his exposed feet due to the friction.

Takashi stared in shock at the blonde teen "_Holy shit!, His legs should be broken right now!_" he thought to himself.

The teen shook himself out of his stupor and turned the corner "Here it is!" he cried as he rushed into the small front yard. The blonde was having the time of his life as he glided over the ground, unfortunately for him..it could only last so long.

He failed to realize that the reason he was skidding over the ground and not falling was because of the sudden overload of chakra in his legs, the chakra built up to a certain point and then exploded causing him to jump from the force, this was bad, because now you have a tumbling blonde with a lot of momentum flaying towards a wall.

Naruto waved his arms around wildly in an attempt to save himself from the current predicament and the incoming collision "_Why can't this shit happen like in the animes!_" he thought to himself as he braced his body for the impact.

Takashi was in a similar crisis, the shock of seeing the blonde teen sailing through the air beside him cost him control over the bike, which made it go into an uncontrolled wheely. The teen tried gaining control back, but in his panic and need to stay on, he pressed his foot on the gas causing the bike to fly forward before slamming into the wall and falling to the floor in a useless heap and him to fall back and land on the not so soft concrete walk that lead to the door.

"_Shit, why couldn't that have gone as smoothly as in the animes._" he thought to himself, unaware that the blonde who was currently lying on the ground with his face smeared into the wall had the same thought.

The teen slowly stood up and rubbed the back of his head, looking around him he spotted a crowbar laying close to him. Picking it up he turned to the young girl and rushed at the group of undead that had surrounded her.

-BREAK!-

Kohta growled from his position on the balcony "Damn! I can't hit them!" he stated.

Saya ran into the house and shook the sleeping blonde violently "Shizuka-sensei! Wake up!" she cried.

The woman opened her eyes lazily and stared at the glasses wearing girl in a sleepy daze "I-Is it breakfast time already?" she asked slowly, a goofy smile on her face.

Saya grew a tick mark and began to squeeze her cheeks violently in a comical way "This is serious!" she cried.

The duo turned to the stairs and saw Kohta rushing down them, the teen noticing Takagi turned and was about to speak, when Shizuka stood up..naked..in all her glory. The teen almost passed out from the major nosebleed he received "Sh-Shizuka-sensei!.." he stuttered out.

"Don't talk!" cried Saya "Keep working, only speak if it is absolutely necessary!" she ordered.

The teen nodded shakily and watched as the girl ran all around the house gathering things.

"U-Uh, Takagi-san we have the locker over there, and the beds, and all of the guns. So why are you doing all of this?" he asked. The girl growled as she placed the ribbons back in her hair "There is no way we can stay here with how much noise we are making! Were getting ready to leave! Bring what you can carry!" she once again ordered.

-BREAK!-

The small girl cried as she backed up in the corner in fear, a small puppy standing protectively in front of her barking at the group of undead. "Stop it..leave me alone!" the smile girl cried. Takashi and the now recovered blonde charged at the two undead and each killed the on closets to them, Takashi slamming the crowbar into the back of the first ones head and Naruto pistol whipping the other with enough force to snack its neck.

The blonde turned to the little girl and smiled "Your doing great!" he cried as he ducked under one of _their_ swipes "**Now!**" cried Kyubi.

Naruto nodded mentally and kicked another one of them in the face, breaking its neck to the point were its head was hanging loosely behind its back. Takashi continued to swing the crowbar around, striking them in the head and killing them instantly.

"Pick on someone your won size!" he cried as he kicked one of them back and watched Naruto hit it with the gun in his hands killing it instantly.

"Onii-chan! Behind you!" the child cried. Takashi tilted his head to the side and watched as one of them charged at him intent on ripping him apart for a good meal. He felt the crow bar leave his hand as Naruto grabbed it, then with precise aim, tossed the end of the crowbar at the undead and pierced its skull, it falling to the floor dead.

The sound of grunting alerted them to another one of them coming up from behind Naruto. Takashi growled and pulled out the small gun, then aiming I at the incoming undead he fired the pistol, the bullet hitting dead on and killing it instantly blood gushing out of the wound.

Naruto smirked and pulled up his fist "Nice shot!" he commented as Takashi bumped fists with the blonde.

The two turned to the gaping girl and smiled "Thanks, you saved me!" the brown haired teen spoke to the smiling child "You too!" he commented to the small dog that was wagging its tail in happiness.

Naruto turned to the gate and frowned "This does not look good!" he murmured there were literally dozens of them outside of the gate, and more were coming too he felt it. The blonde looked to the bike and sighed "_Shit, its totaled_." he thought to himself.

-BREAK!-

Saya turned to Rei and spoke "Miyamoto-san, I trust you to help Busujima-san!" the girl spoke.

Rei nodded and turned towards the violet haired teen. The pinkett sighed as she watched a nude Shizuka run around the house "Shizuka-san, you have done enough. Now put some clothes on."

Saya stated. After everything was packed the girl ran outside and hollered over at Saeko "Okay! Get the car ready!" she ordered.

The boken wielder sighed as she gazed at the giant crowd of _them _"That is the last of our worries, _they_ are surrounding Uzumaki-san and Komuro-san." she stated.

"_Naruto!.._" thought Saya "What should we do? They won't be able to get back here on the bike with all of them swarming the streets." the girl spoke, distress evident in her tone.

"Why don't we just go pick them up?" suggested a still zoned Shizuka.

She watched at all the girls stared at her with shocked expressions "Wha, did sensei say something stupid?" she asked.

Saya shook her head "N-No, Thats a good idea." the girl commented with a smile "Alright we will do that, here's the plan. We go save those to dumb asses and then escape to the other side of the river." Saya stated, the others nodded and smiled "Now then get ready!" she cried.

-BREAK!-

Takashi frowned " I didn't expect it to get this bad. What should we do?" he asked the blonde.

Naruto was about to respond when he felt a tug on his jeans, the blonde looked down to see the face of the small child "Um, Onii-san..my daddy..he died" she whispered glancing at the still body of her father.

Narutos eyes softened, a rush of memory's assaulting his brain. The pain from the headache made him wince slightly.

_"How would you know what I feel!"_ the voice of a raven haired teen rang through his mind as images played out like a slide show _"You have no parents, no family! You were born alone Naruto!"_ the boy cried out in rage "_I lost it all..you have no idea what its like to lose all you care for."_

Naruto gazed at the dead body "_Sasuke.._" he thought to himself. Kyubi kept quite as he watched all of this happen throug Narutos eyes.

Takashi walked over to the body of the dead father kneeling beside it. Naruto, catching on grabbed a small cloth that was hanging on a thread outside and handed it to the kneeling teen. Takashi plucked a small flower from the grass and turned to the girl.

"He died protecting you..he was a wonderful father." The child began to tear up, Naruto seeing this placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled softly.

The little girl nodded and reached out for the flower and grabbed it then placed it on her fathers chest as Takashi placed the cloth over his face.

Takashi placed a hand on her head and held her close as she whimpered softly "Shh, not too loud." he spoke quietly "Or _they_ might hear you." the little girl nodded and looked up "Can't we get out of here?" she asked. Takashi turned to Naruto and spoke "_They_ are all over the street, we can't go through there." he spoke.

Naruto nodded and turned to the gate with random hands popping out reaching for something..anything preferably human. "Yea.." he trailed off as he looked to the ledge "Who said we had to go through the street though." he spoke a smirk making its way on his face. Takashi looked to the ledge and felt himself smirk as well.

-BREAK!-

Rei and Shizkua stared at the packed equipment, a very large pile of packed equipment. "We sure packed a lot of stuff, how are we going to get it into the car without _them_ hearing us?" Rei questioned.

"Do it like a thief in a R.P.G and use stealth." Says spoke.

The two girls nodded two each other and grabbed whatever they could.

"Well, lets do this!" they spoke in union as they carried the things into the back of the car, Saeko posted at the ready to fight any incoming undead.

Kohta sighed as he gazed at the large group of _them_ below "Once we get all the luggage inside the Humvee, we can use it to rescue Komuro-san, Naruto-san and the girl..but the problem is how are we going to get them inside of the tank." the teenager mused to himself.

He glanced at a waving Say gesturing that they were ready to go and then back at the place where the three were "_More importantly, how are they even going to get out of there._" he thought to himself.

He gazed at the small front yard and noticed a head pocking through over the wall, a grin began to slip on his face.

"Of course!" he cried happily.

He watched as Takashi lifted the younger girl up and placed her on his shoulders then Naruto leap up onto the wall a small puppy on his head. "Well done you two.." smiled Kohta as he hefted his weapon then grabbed the shotgun and ran into the house and then out the front door to where the Humvee was.

-BREAK!-

"_Don't look down_." thought the brown haired teen "_Just keep looking at the wall._" he spoke trying to motivate himself. Naruto on the other hand was walking on the ledge like it was nothing but a simple stroll through the park.

"_So I'm in love with Ramen?_" asked the blonde to his mental occupant "**Love isn't even enough to explain it, you once took down a hole room just because you lost one bowl of Ramen.**" the hybrid replied back "**God, it makes me shiver just by thinking of what you would do for it.**"

The blonde chuckled mentally as the small dog wagged its tail on top of its head "_He sure seems happy._" he thought to himself.

"**Of course, you have animal DNA inside of you among other things, it feels safe around you.**" the fox replied back.

Naruto just shrugged and continued walking "Say Komuro, you scared?" asked the blonde in a testing tone.

Takashi just sighed "How can you joke at a time like this...but no I am not!" he replied back in a huff.

-BREAK!-

The group closed the trunk of the Humvee and sighed "That's the last of it, where is Hirano-san?" asked Rei.

Saya sighed "Who knows, he needs to hurry up though." and as if on cue Kohta appeared with the shotgun and his gun in hand, two flash lights tapped to the side of his head, and a belt of bullets strapped over his chest.

Saya felt her eyebrow twitch and sighed "We don't have time for this, come on get it!" the others snapped out of their stupor leaving Kohta to wonder what was wrong and jumped inside of the Humvee. The engine roared to life as Shizkua started the tank like car, and off they went smashing into any one of _them_ who stood in their way.

-BREAK!-

Takashis eyes twitched while Naruto could barley contain his laughter "S-Say that again..?" asked the teen.

Naruto was about to die laughing when he heard the young girl say it once more, this time a little more shyly.

"I have to go.." she trailed off.

Kyubi was roaring with laughter as was the blonde, both mentally of course. Even the small dog seemed amused by the situation.

"C-Can't you hold it..?" he asked the little girl.

"U-Um..no." she replied back.

"_You have to be kidding me, the world goes to hell in one day, I group up with a bunch of people I barely know, am forced to fight to survive. I end up doing all this heroic crap, and this is my reward...dammit._" he thought to himself. "F-Fine, go ahead and do it right here, Onii-chan will forgive you..." he spoke.

Narutos eyes bulging at every word, his eyes watering from the held back laughter. The little girl began to relive herself as Takashi cried silent tears at his predicament.

The sound of an engine attracted their attention to the street. Takashi couldn't help the grin that formed on his face at the sight of the Humvee charging through the horde of_ them_. Kohta grinning as he aimed his gun from the small roof hole the tank like car had, Saeko standing above him her hair waving wildly in the wind and her boken at the ready.

The others inside the car all charging towards the four on the ledge. The tank like car skidded to a stop as Kohta began to fire at the still remaining undead.

"Go!" cried Naruto snapping Takashi out of his shock, the teen gained a serious look on his face and nodded. He then began to run towards the Humvee and with a mighty leap landed on top of the car,he the allowed the child to drop from his back and be escorted into the Humvee by Saeko.

The sound of the engine and the gunshots alerted even more of _them _to their location, and their were already too many to fight.

Naruto growled as the undead swarmed the car, the others looking on in terror as the Humvee began to sway.

"_Shit! What do we do!"_ the blonde asked his mind occupant.

The fox was silent for a couple of seconds before speaking "**They are attracted to sounds right?**" he asked.

The blonde responded with a yes letting the being know he was correct "**Channel as much chakra as you can to your throat, then I want you to yell, yell as loud as you can!"** the hybrid ordered.

Naruto nodded "Takashi!" he cried capturing the attention of the teen.

Takashi eyes winded as he faced the blonde, the whiskered teen was smiling..but something about that smile put him off.

"Yea?.." he replied back in a rush.

The blonde pulled out his gun and began to spin it on his index finger this time "I want you to get the hell out of here, and keep them safe!" he spoke as he lifted the dog that was on top of his head and tossed it to the shocked Takashi who caught the whimpering animal.

"What the hell are you talking about! We are not leaving here without you if that's what you think!" the teen yelled.

Naruto smirked "You have no choice..." he trailed off as he began to charge chakra to his throat.

"Naruto! We are not leaving without you!" cried Kohta as he fired at another one of _them_.

Sayas eyes widened as she heard the shouting from outside of the Humvee, as did Rei, Saeko and Shizuka along with the little girl.

"What is he thinking!" cried Rei in protest.

Saeko frowned, a grim expression on her face "We have to go.." she spoke.

Shizuka heard her comment and turned to the boken wielder "Are you crazy! We can't leave him here!" she stated in an uncharacteristic like yell.

Naruto smiled as he heard Saeko "At least she understands.." he mumbled to himself "Listen all of you!" the blonde yelled.

The group stared at the blonde in shock "Where are we meeting?" he asked.

"..The other side of the River." Kohta replied.

Naruto grinned "Alright I will meet you guys there, I promise! And I do not go back on my word!" he stated with a thumbs up "Now go!" he cried. Shizkua gazed at the blonde through the mirror and sighed, she pressed the gas and felt her heart skip a beat at the sound of the engine roaring.

The others felt their hearts stop as the Humvee began to move, time slowing down as they gazed at what they thought would be the last time they would see the blondes grinning face.

Naruto! You better be okay! You promised!" cried Saya as she popped her head out from over the small hole on the roof tars threatening to spill from her eyes. She could make out a loud yell of "Promise." from the blonde over the sound of the engine.

Her eyes shut as she slowly sank into the car and the mood was suddenly grim..as if someone had just died.

Takashi slammed his fist onto the side of the car in rage "Dammit!" he cried not caring if their was a child with them "Naruto..." he trailed of softly as he let his fist fall and his hand return to his side.

Saeko placed an arm on his shoulder and spoke "He sacrificed himself so that we could get away...he is a brave man...but we must not let what he has done for us go in vain." she spoke softly before doing something that shocked the others, especially Rei. She pulled Takashi into a hug..and he hugged back tightly.

The little girl pulled on Sayas shirt and looked up at her, tears dripping from the side of her face "I-Is Onii-chan going to be okay?.." she asked sadly.

Saya nodded slowly, not really sure herself. "Y-Yea he will be fine..he promised." she spoke, more to herself than to the small child.

Shizkua felt her hands shake as she drove through the streets of the city "_He protected us..he protected me, just like that boy did.._" she thought to herself a single tear falling from her face "_Please be okay Naruto-kun._" she thought to herself.

Kohta polished his gun at a rapid rate, his hole body shaking unable to accept that a friend and a good ally of his was now gone, all so that he could live. "We should have done something.." he mumbled "We could have found another way out!" he stated.

Rei sighed as she hugged the quivering boy close "I's okay Hirano-san, he will be fine." she spoke soothingly "_Naruto-san, you better be okay.._" she thought on the verge of tears herself.

A loud primal roar alerted all of the occupants of the car to the street they were slowly leaving, the roar sent a chill down all of their spines. It sounded like an animal..a predator ready to tear into it's next meal. The same thought ran through all of their heads as they listened to the roar of a beast "_Please be okay.._".

-BREAK!-

Naruto charged as much chakra as he could to his throat and just like Kyubi said he yelled, but what came out was not the yell of a human..no it was the yell of a beast, a monster, a predator! It sounded as if two animals were roaring at the same time, the mixture of both his and Kyubis voices. The roar was so powerful some of _them _actually took a step back in fear, whatever human like instinct they had left that was not over run by the infection telling them to run or die.

Naruto felt his voice go hoarse from the strength of the roar.

He then stopped and caught his breath "_Now what?_" he asked.

"**Now we get out of here! Remember that explosion of chakra that happened when you first landed on the ground, that is apart of an ability you have. With it you can leap on top of a two story house if you wanted too.**" the hybrid spoke, shocking the blonde as he stared at the strangely still horde of _them_.

"_How do I do it?_" he asked.

"**Channel a good amount of chakra into your legs, then crouch down as if you were going to jump. When you feel a slight burning in your legs. Jump and push with all your might, then will the chakra out.**" Kyubi instructed. Naruto nodded and gripped the Desert Eagle in his hand tightly then crouched down, he quickly gathered as much chakra as he could and channeled it to his legs. His eyes winded when he felt that slight burn from the strain of so much chakra.

"Now!" he cried loudly snapping the undead out of their stupor.

The blonde pushed up with all his might and gave a mighty leap, the wall underneath him cracked from the force of the chakra.

Naruto felt amazing, the wind was flowing around him as he leaped incredible heights he spread his arms out and pulled his legs closer to him, kind of like a fox poised in the air ready to strike its prey. The light of sunrise hit him perfectly as he had a great view of the sun rising from the end of the earth.

He was easily clearing a two story house with the high he was at..one problem.

He still didn't know how to land.

Gravity came at him like a ton of bricks s he felt himself loose altitude and fall rapidly towards the ground "Shit! Shit! Shit!" he cried a she flailed his arms around wildly trying to gain some sort of balance.

Sadly, luck was not on his side.

The blonde crashed onto the other side of the street and rolled into a dark alley. The sound alerted more of _them _as they rushed to the spot where the dazed teen was.

The sound of groaning and the shuffling of limbs snapped the blonde of out his shock, he pointed the Desert Eagle and was ready to fire when all of the undead just dropped dead, knifes sticking out from the back of their heads.

The blonde lowered the gun and stared at the scene in shock "What the hell.." he mumbled.

"Seems like you were having a little trouble there partner." a rough and edgy voice spoke from the end of the alley.

The shadow of a man could be seen, the sun rising behind him began to illuminate. Him, the golden glow of the morning sunrise giving him a godly appearance. The stranger had a beard that men could only gasp in amazement and whisper of in jealousy, his face was one of a man who had seen death..and scared the shit out of it.

He wore what could only be described as an American old school cow boy suit.

"Y-Yea..Thank you Mr.?.." the blonde trailed off motioning for the stranger to give his name.

The man just chuckled..dear lord even his chuckle sounded like the epitome of manly.

"I have many names son..but you can call me Norris." he tilted his cowboy hat upwards to show the eyes that could freeze hell over and make heaven go off in a show of flames.

"Chuck Norris." and as soon as he said those words, the blonde could have sworn the earth shook in fear.

Naruto swallowed a lump that had built up in his throat "_K-Kyubi, who is this guy?.._" he asked the fox hybrid in his mind. "**D-Dear God, it's him..**" was all the fox could say.

Chuck Norris smirked and turned to leave "You have a great task ahead of you Naruto Uzumaki, I wish you the best of luck." he spoke and then turned around proceeding to walk off into the sunset, leaving a shocked blonde.

-END!-

A/N Please Read

Yes, it is done. Hope you guys liked it. OH one more thing! THERE WILL BE LEMOSN IN FUTURE CHAPTERS, just letting you know. Oh and I do not own Chuck Norris, if I did, the world would bow before me. **Chakra**will be sued in this, but not for Jutsu it will be used as a form of power boost for Naruto and will allow him to do super human things, such as jump very high, and walk on walls and such. But he wont be god like, he still has no control over it and such, how he hs it will be explained later on.. Anyways hope you liked it. Remember. Review!

Naruto Uzumaki Ability-

Increased Healing, along with speed, strength, agility, and ect.

Primal Roar-Unleashes a primal roar using both Naruto and Kyubis voices, combining them to create a form of Killer Intent. Paralyzes weaker people, and momentarily halts stronger ones.

Chakra- Mystical energy that allows user to do super human things with enough control.

Other Things Unknown.


	5. DEAD Rising

**Only Human**

My fellow readers, yea. Sorry for taking so long. But anyways here it is. Hope you enjoy it.

Please excuse any spelling and grammar mistakes.

-BREAK!-

Chapter 5

DEAD Rising

-BREAK!-

"_Kyubi, who the hell was that?_" the blonde asked his inner persona.

The fox hybrid was still in shock as they stared at the spot the man once occupied. "_**Just find you're way back Naruto, and whatever you do. Never! Mention meeting this man.**_" the fox ordered.

Naruto for some reason had no problem with this order, and so the blonde shrugged and gazed at _their_ dead body's. He walked over to the closest one and reached for the knife stuck in the back of it's head, with a small pull and a sick squelch he now held the sharp weapon in his hand.

The blonde looked down at his bruised and dirty form and sighed "Man, I really need to find some clothes." he mused "_Hey Kyubi! How the hell am I going to find the others? I don' really know which way this river is, or how to get to it?_" he asked the persona.

He could hear the hybrid grumbling in his mind "_**Do you ever pay attention, you have animal like qualities. Channel you're chakra to you're nose and sniff them out."**_ it spoke.

Naruto sweat dropped at this "_Um, you know there are literally thousands of smells and scents out in this city, not to mention __they__ reek of death._" he stated.

Kyubi sighed inside the confounds of his watery home "_**Yes, we realized this a while ago. You have to feel their scent, you have been around them long enough. You should be able to trace them. Just focus.**_" the hybrid stated.

The teen ran a had through his hair and sighed "Well, here goes nothing." he spoke.

Naruto gathered the chakra in his body and concentrated it where he needed it most. The effects were slow but he began to smell many different things, each slightly stronger than the other, the smell of fire and smoke from the destroyed homes and buildings, the smell of blood reeking from the dead corpses and the walking ones, all of the different smells blended in together causing the teen to shut his eyes in slight pain at the sudden feeling.

"_Come on! Focus!_" he told himself, the blonde could oddly pick of the smell of strawberry from himself along with the smell of dog hair and urine.

The blondes eyes snapped open a grin playing on his face "Takashi! The little girl peed on him!" he thought to himself excitedly "_Wait, thousands of people probably soiled themselves in fear today, argh! Why does this have to be so difficult?_" the blonde growled, his eyes darted over to the walls that surrounded him an idea slowly forming in his mind.

The teen closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, he felt his muscles relax and then tighten quickly. In the blink of an eye he leaped onto the solid wall closest to him and then just as quickly as before he pushed with all his might and soared higher onto the other wall he repeated the action traveling upwards in a zig-zag pattern until he reached the top of the building he was next too.

The blonde stumbled as he landed and felt a bead of sweat fall from his forehead "_Damn! I'm getting tired._" he thought to himself.

_**"That would be chakra exhaustion, you have absolutely no control of you're powers and no idea how to use them because of you're amnesia, there for you waste too much chakra in doing trivial things like this**_." the fox commented.

Naruto grumbled a response at the smart ass fox as he walked to the edge of the building. His eyes scanned the city before him in an attempt to locate whatever river the group was talking about.

"_Let's see, we came from that direction and they left in that direction. The house is just a couple blocks away, so that means the river must be.._" he trialed off and spotted the bridge along with the river.

The scent of strawberry's was stronger in this direction long with the smell of urine, grinning the blonde teen charged up more chakra on to his legs and gave a mighty leap, traversing two small houses under him and landing on top of the roof of another.

He sprinted across its roof top, the feeling of the rushing wind and the adrenaline pumping through his body giving the blonde of sense of complete and utter freedom. His mind began to work it's magic at the familiar feeling.

He began to see people faze into view around him, all running with him. A woman with pink hair and light green eyes, a smile playing on her face. The same man from before, Kakashi was his name fazing into view along with a teen with onix colored eyes and spiky raven colored hair a smirk playing on his face, more and more people began appear.

The blonde teen felt a feeling of warmth bubble up inside of him at seeing the familiar faces. The scene began to shift as the people who brought him a warm and familiar feeling were replaced with the screaming and angry faces of eight other people, all wearing black special ops uniforms.

On their backs were numbers painted in red, he could count one through eight.

Naruto looked down at his own hands and was surprised to seem them in all black fingerless gloves. He looked down further too see a black vest with multiple pockets on it, the same that the others were wearing.

He felt his vision begin to darken as he raised his head upwards once more, blue eyes widening in shock at the scene before him.

The city was gone, along with all the others. What he saw now was an old destroyed city, smoke and fire all over the place, the screams of anger, pain, and pure hate was all he could hear. The hole city was up in ruins, the blonde looked up to the sky only to see a black and gray cloud that was created by the smoke and flames. The smell of blood and death assaulted his senses, a hundred times worse than what was happening in the city, he could feel nothing but malice..evil..hate...anger...this place was a war zone, a living breathing hell.

He turned his eyes to the top of a large Gothic style building, and felt pure hatred build up in his soul. His very core felt as if it was on fire.

Sitting on a large cross was a figure, looking not older than himself. The fires surrounding it illuminated some of it's features, snow white hair spiked up widely, a cold and emotionless smile on its pale face, and golden amber like eyes glared down at the blonde.

Naruto felt his body move as it charged at the smirking figure, and then in a flash of pure wight light..it was all gone.

The whiskered teens eyes winded as he felt himself losing air, gravity working its magic once more and pulling him down onto the unforgiving ground. Naruto rolled up into a ball and braced himself for the impact, grunting as he felt his back slam onto the hard concrete he rolled with the hit and slammed into the wall of a small market effectively stopping all momentum.

"_Oh man, what the hell was that?.._" the blonde thought to himself, the image of those cold and uncaring amber eyes burned into his mind.

"_Who..was that?.._" he wondered.

"_Kyubi?...Kyubi!_" the teen cried but there was no answer.

Naruto sighed and stood up a slight ache in his back from the landing, he looked down to his jeans and noticed they were tattered even more, they had dirt a grime along with rips and tears from the landing.

"Dammit! I seriously need some new clothes." he mumbled.

The blonde noticed his gun and the knife laying in front of the markets gates "_Must have dropped them during the fall._" he thought. Shrugging, he walked over to them and picked them up. He the stood up and gazed inside of the store through the glass doors a grin slowly making its way onto his face at seeing what was inside.

"Jackpot!" he stated with a grin.

-BREAK!-

"Shit! The head! Aim for the head!" a man cried inboard a special U.S airplane.

Two men and a woman were crowded around a door shooting at the group of _them_ slowly approaching them.

"The first lady has been bitten!" the one holding a standard pistol cried as he shot at the presidents wife.

"Who let _them_ on board!" cried the man that was crouched down beside the woman, an M-16 in his hands.

"Who the fuck knows!" replied the other man as he continued to shoot at the others.

Behind the door the small trio was guarding the president of the United States of America sighed as he clenched his hands a man literally at his neck screaming at the most powerful man in the world "Mr. President input the code!" the older man stated.

"But.." the elected official trialed off, distress evident in his face.

"You and I both have been bitten! We must do this! It is our duty to our country that we eliminate all of the other country's using I.C.B.M's!" the general hollered "This is a matter of national security! We must uphold our duty to our people and our country! This is-" his rant was cut short as he spit out a large amount of blood, the generals eyes widened and his voice grew shaky.

"M-Mr. President.." he mumbled out.

-BREAK!-

"Row Row Row you're boat, gently down the stream, merrily merrily merrily life is but a dream." the voice of the little girl sang from on top of the Humvee, the small dog sitting on her lap wagging it's tail happily.

Kohta smiled down at the little girl "Say Alice, that was great. Where did you learn to sing like that?" he asked with a smile.

The little girls smile fell slightly but then returned just as quickly "My daddy taught me, I can sing it in English too!" she cried as she began to sing the song in its English counterpart.

Saya sighed as she gazed at the two "_Well, at least he found something to get his mind off of Naruto._" she thought to herself.

The girl geniuses eyes darted over to the other side of the rover where countless numbers of them were stationed "_Speaking of Naruto, please be okay.._" she thought to herself with worry images of her rubbing the blondes soft cheek as he slept running through her mind.

Takashi was sleeping soundly inside of the Humvee, Rei leaning on his shoulder and her head laying next to his with Saeko sleeping soundly on his lap they all passed out from exhaustion and emotional stress.

Shizuka was driving the Humvee but even she felt her eyes grow heavy as she traversed the waters, her mind was on one single person and that was Naruto.

Kohta grinned once more "Alright! Now duet!" he stated happily "Shoot Shoot Shoot you're gun kill them all now! Bang Bang Bang life is nut a dream!" he sang happily as Alice smiled at the older boy.

"Wow Kohta-nii-san! You are good at this!" she complimented happily.

Saeko felt a tick mark grow on her head after hearing the song "Hey lardo!" she cried catching the other twos attention "You shouldn't teach those kinds of songs to little kids!" she cried angrily.

Kohta sighed and felt his ego drop at the word 'lardo' "Sorry, Takagi-san." he states sheepishly.

Alice looked on at the older two and felt a the need to ask a question that had been bugging her for a while now "Um, is he coming back?" she asked innocently.

The mood of the other two dropped knowing just who 'he' was.

Kohta smiled softly and patted the younger girls head "Of course he is, he promised. Right Takagi-san?" the gun freak asked turning to the pinkett.

"Y-Yes, of course." she answered with a small smile to the little girl "_He promised._" she added as a thought.

Shizuka turned to the group behind her and smiled softly and the sight "Wake up everyone! Were almost there!" she cried.

Rei was the first to awaken, her eyes glanced at the still slumbering Takashi and felt a small blush grow on her face, she then looked to his lap and felt her eye brow twitch at the sight of Saeko snuggling happily on it.

Saeko awoke second and felt Rei staring at her, not knowing what she was taring at she just offered a smile and stretched softly. Takashi feeling the warmth of the two body's awoke last and stretched offering a smile at both girls.

The group was about five minutes away from shore.

The sound of gun shots alerted the them all to the side of the river they were previously resided in. Saya felt her eyes widened at the sight before her as did Kohta, Alice just felt her self smile in absolute glee.

Takashi Rei and Saeko popped their heads through the roof hole. They felt smiles grow on their faces at the scene before them.

From the distance they could see a mop of spiky blonde hair twisting and turning, killing all of _them_ who approached him. The blonde smirked as he noticed the Humvee nearing the other side.

"_Now, to make an entrance._" he thought to himself.

Channeling as much chakra as he could to his legs the blonde made a dash for the edge of the river.

All eyes watching widened at the action "_Is he stupid!_" was the single collective thought running through each one of the observers eyes, well expect Alice who was watching with stars in her eyes.

Naruto pushed with all of his might and strength against the ground and with a mighty leap he felt himself soar through the air once more. The others watched in absolute shock as the blonde jumped higher than any human could ever and cleared half the river, as if in slow motion the teen landed crouched down on the end of the Humvee causing the front to tilt upwards and making Shizuka scream in shock.

Water splashed all around from the impact. Naruto slowly rose from his crouched position allowing the others to take a better look at the blonde.

The blondes hair was slightly wet from the landing and he worse his signature fox like grin.

What really changed was his attire.

He now a form fitting black shirt with the words 'Trust me, I'm a ninja' written on it in red. His pants were black color as well and were tucked into black combat boots.

Over it all he wore what seemed to be an orange cloak that stopped mid calf. In his right hand was the Desert Eagle and in his left was what seemed to be a hunters knife.

"Hey guys! Miss me!" he cried with an even bigger grin. Needless to say, they were all gaping.

-BREAK!-

A man sighed as he gazed upon the private jet before him "Are you sure you want do do this? I mean with all of this chaos I would think you would want to stay here." the man asked a smaller and younger teen beside him.

The teen turned his cold black eyes to the man beside him and snorted in amusement "I have a score to settle with someone.." the teen trailed of as he ran a hand through his silky raven colored hair.

The older man nodded in respects to that "I can understand that, but why not just let it go? I mean what are the chances of the poor sap even being alive." he stated.

He watched as the only thing close to a smile that the teen beside him could ever produce formed on his face.

"The one I'm looking for, he won't die. Hes just as strong as me..if not stronger. He won't die." the teen stated simply.

The man simply shrugged and watched as another man approached the duo, in his hand was a white suitcase and a sword. The man bowed to the younger teen and spoke "You're weapons My lord." he stated simply.

The teen nodded and reached for the blade and the suitcase "Thank you, you may go." the teen replied.

The sound of the jet caught the attention of the two. The man sighed and bowed "Well, off you go." he spoke with a smirk.

The teen smirked and turned to the jet, his blue blazer lifting up at the winds being generated by the jet. Under his blazer was a white shirt, and on his back proudly placed was a red fan, with a black outline for the bottom.

"Good luck Mr. Uchiha." the man yelled at the teen.

The teen stopped, and waved lazily "Keep the island safe, do not let anyone in. Close the compound, and one more thing. Tell my lazy brother to message S.H.I.N.O.B.I and tell them that I'm going to look for him as well." he spoke as he stepped on the plane.

His eyes flashed red as the door shut behind him "_You better be alive dobe..._" he thought.

-BREAK!-

Naruto grinned down at the group of astonished faces, the first to break out of her stupor was Alice who jumped into the blondes arms and gave him a hug "Onii-chan! You're okay!" she cried happily.

Naruto wrapped one arm around the small girl and smiled "Of course! Nothing can stop Onii-chan!" he cried with a grin.

Kohta wrapped an arm around the teen and grinned "You gave us quite the scare there Naruto-san!" he stated as he squeezed tightly.

The blonde smiled at the shorter teen his smile shifted to a look of pain as he let go of Alice and gripped his head a large bump beginning to grow on it "Ouch!" he cried out with anime tears trailing down his face.

Saya had her fist clenched and an annoyed expression, here eye brow twitching "Stop acting like an idiot! You had us thinking you were dead!" she cried out in anger.

The blonde smiled at her and threw up a thumbs up "I promised didn't I?" he asked.

Saya felt her anger disappear at those words and sighed "Yea, you did.." she trialed off softly as she gazed into his ocean blue eyes.

The small dog hopped up onto the crouching blondes shoulder and then onto his head, the proceeded to lay there with a happy expression his face.

Narutos eyes darted to the small dog and smiled "Nice to see you too little buddy." he stated happily.

Takashi grinned at seeing the blonde safe and sound, along with his upgrade, he felt a pair of soft breasts smash into his face as Shizuka popped her head out with a smile "Oh! Naruto-san its good to see you okay!" she cried happily.

Rei stared at the nurse and spoke "Um, Shizuka-san..who's driving?" she asked with a dead pan expression.

The busty nurse felt her cheeks flush "Oh my! Why does this always happen!" she cried out in distress as she ducked back into the Humvee leaving the others to sweat drop at her actions.

Saeko smiled outwardly but of one looked closely you could feel the relief flowing off of her in waves "_Naruto-san..thank god.._" she thought to herself.

"So um, what's the plan from here on out?" the blonde asked the group.

"We land." stated Saya simply.

The group felt the Humvee jump as it went from the water to solid ground. "Takashi-san, help me get Alice-chan down." spoke Kohta holding the small second grader.

Naruto blinked at that "_So her name is Alice eh?_" he mused to himself.

Takashi nodded and lifted his hands to grab the little girl and help her down, he began to feel his eyebrow twitch at the younger girl as she pressed her hands onto her skirt and spoke with a blush "U-Uh, my panties aren't.." she trailed of softly.

Takashi sighed "_Why does this happen to me.._" he thought with a defeated sigh.

Kohta gave a nervous grin at the younger girls words a giant sweat drop forming on the back of his head while Naruto rolled around on top of the Humvee holding his sides, the small dog standing beside him barking happily and wagging it's tail.

"O-Oh god, this is too great!" he cried.

Rei snatched the girl from their arms and held her tightly, her cheeks puffed out and an angry expression forming on her delicate face "This is why you boys should just!..Argh! Never mind!" she stated heatedly.

"Were going to get changed, don't you dare look over here!" the teen ordered the three men who nodded quickly for fear of the female wrath.

"The little girls name is Alice Maresato, and the little dog. We decided to call him Zeke, the name comes from the American army. It was a codename given to the Zero fighters." Takashi told the blonde as the three made small talk while the women changed.

"That was my idea!" stated Kohta with a grin while throwing up a small peace sign at the dog who barked happily liking the name.

Naruto smiled at the two "Nice, seems like everyone has taken a liking to her." the blonde commented listening in to the giggles and the girls trying to find a good outfit and such.

Takashi and Kohta nodded at the statement "Yea, it's nice to have someone innocent in all of this." spoke Kohta with a serious expression.

"We intend to keep it that way too." added Takashi "No more sacrifices.." he trailed off looking towards the blonde who in returned grinned.

"What? I'm here aren't I?" he spoke with a grin.

Kohta nodded at that and decided to ask a question of his own "How are you here in the first place. At least half of _them_ were crowded n that street, the rest tried following the sound of the Humvee, then we heard this roar. It felt like a monster.." the teen trailed off remembering the fear that struck him at the sound of whatever it was that made the animal like noise.

Narutos eyes fell at the word monster "_I can't tell them..not right now. With all that's going on, it's best if they don't know.._" the teen thought to himself he was about to respond when the sound of a small cough alerted them to where the girls where.

The three turned their heads and felt the blood rush from their body's and into their pants at the sight of them. "H-Holy crap.." mumbled Naruto glancing at Saya and Shizuka.

Takashi nodded in agreement as he checked over Rei and Saeko, Kohta was just off in la la land once more his eyes being shadowed by his hair "Fu Fu Fu.." he chuckled.

"What? Got a problem?" asked Rei with an all knowing smirk on her face.

"N-No, it suits you." replied Takashi "But are you sure you know how to use that?" he asked motioning to the gun that was strapped to her body with the chest piece.

Rei smiled at the teen "Hirano-kun can show me, and if not I can just sue it like a spear." she states simply.

"The army puts bayonets on those type of guns, and we just so happen to have a bayonet. So she will be fine." stated Kohta with a grin.

"Oh and speaking of that!" he continued as he reached for the shotgun strapped onto his back "Take this Takashi, you might need it." he spoke handing the gun to the teen.

Takashi sighed "I don't know w to sue this Hirano-san, its best if I stick with a bat." the dark haired teen spoke.

Kohta shook his head and began to show him how to hold the weapon and how to fire it as well. "You should only use this in close range and am for the general area of the head since you don't know how to use it." the teen spoke.

Takashi sighed once more and took the gun "What if I run out of ammo?" he asked.

Kohta continued to show the taller teen what to do as the others watched on in mild curiosity. "I'm not going to understand bu just hearing it once. I'll just use it as a club or something." Takashi spoke as he hefted the heavy weapon on his back and turned towards the slope they would have to cross to reach the city.

"_Maybe I'm being too hard on Kohta..I'm just so exhausted.._" he thought to himself. He watched as Naruto walked in front f him and made his way over the grassy slope cocking the Desert Eagle in his hand and placing the knife in a reverse position.

"Let's go see if there are any of _them_ up there, we will signal you if there aren't any." the blonde spoke to the group who nodded "Come on Kohta, Takashi." he stated as Zeke hopped up onto his shoulder and seated himself on his head once more, the small dog gave out an energetic bark receiving a smile from the blonde.

"You too Zeke." he spoke with a smile.

The four made their way up the grassy hill as quietly as possible, once they reached the top Naruto gave a nod to the other three and the group sprinted onto the road guns ablaze ready to fight.

Takashi felt his eyes widened at how barren and quite the street was "There's nobody here." he spoke.

Naruto let his muscles relax slightly and turned to Kohta "Give them the signal." he stated.

The chubby boy nodded and walked to the edge of the street "Were good!" he yelled loudly waving his arms back and forth.

Naruto sweat dropped "_Not the kind of signal I was hoping for.._" the thought to himself as he stared at the gun crazed boy.

Rei waved back and turned to Shizuka and nodded "Go for it sensei!" the teen stated.

The nurse nodded and revved up the engine "Hold on tight everyone!" she cried as she floored the gas making the Humvee speed across the slope.

Kohta turned to the other two and nodded "Their on there way!" he spoke, what he did not expect was the entrance the girls were going to make.

The Humvee went zooming over him missing the shorter ten by inches and landed roughly on the street making Naruto and Takashi dive out of the way.

"Are you freaking crazy woman!" cried Naruto as he flailed his arms around wildly the color returning to his pale face. Takashi wasn't faring any better, the teen swore he saw his life flash before his very eyes, and poor Kohta was just standing there..his eyes wide and sweat dripping comically from his face.

Shizuka smiled innocently "Oops! Sorry about that, I got caught up in the moment." the nurse apologized with a slight chuckle.

Naruto Takashi and Kohta sighed "_Why me.._" the three thought simultaneously.

Saya dismounted the car along with Rei and Saeko, the pinkett grabbed the binoculars and took a look at the bridge "It looks like they weren't blocking off the river after all." she spoke.

Saeko nodded in agreement "From the news it sounds like that's how it is everywhere else in the world." the violet haired girl commented.

Rei nodded in agreement "Yea, but the police. The should still be around!" she stated with a smile.

"Yea, Japans police forces are very dedicated." the pinkett replied. Rei nodded and gave a small smile as thoughts of her father plagued her mind.

Shizuka popped her head from the window of the tank like car and spoke "So what now?" she asked the group.

"Takagi-san, you're house is on 2-Choome at Higashi Hill right?" Takashi asked the girl genius.

The girl nodded "That's right." she replied.

"Then you're house is the closest, but um..." the teen trailed off as he gazed at the ground.

Saya sighed "Yea, I know. I don't have much hope." she spoke for Takashi. The teen nodded.

The group all entered the Humvee, Takashi and Rei choosing to sit on top of the tank-car. Shizuka smiled and began to cruise enjoying the small amount of peace.

Rei turned to Takashi and spoke with a small smile "Hey, have you noticed?" she asked him.

"Noticed what?" the teenager asked.

"We haven't encountered one of _them_ since last night." the girl stated with a huge smile.

Takashi nodded and turned to the sky "_That is true, but it's weird. Yesterday there was people flying all over the place..and now..._" he thought to himself watching the clear sky.

Naruto felt himself drift off slowly, the darkness creeping up in the corners of his vision "_I'll just take a little nap.._" he thought to himself as he faded away.

-BREAK!-

The familiar feeling of the water rushing over his body alerted the blonde to his entering his mind state, with great force his body exploded out of the water. Gasping for air, the whiskered teen landed with a thud in the solid like water.

"D-Damn! I'll never get used to that!" he cried as he gripped his throat in pain.

The blonde shook his head getting rid of some of the water and stood up gazing at the ocean like abyss.

"Kyubi!" he cried out searching for his other persona.

The only sound he heard was the silent cry of the dark ocean.

"_What the hell is going on.._" he mused to himself.

Naruto felt a pulse ring through out the waters, he watched in interest as the water seemed to begin to part and separate. The darkness under him was all he could see now, and it felt as if he was standing on nothing but pure air.

The water parted and rose creating giant walls that surrounded him. The water began to shift and turn, he color changing from a cold and icy blue to a blood stained red.

He could feel it, it was blood, the water had turned into blood. The blood of innocents and guilty alike all brought to there knees and killed ruthlessly.

Naruto turned his attention to the bottomless pit under him and watched as dark tendrils of pure malice began to form, then they shot up into the sky, parting the very clouds themselves.

"Kyubi!" the teen cried out in slight fear.

This feeling was rushing over him, it was hate, pure hate. It was the same feeling he had during that episode hours prior to this.

The sound of chuckling echoed through out the darkness "_So it seems the link between our minds still works_." a voice, an emotionless voice, so cold it made the blonde shudder broke through the silence.

"What the fuck..Who are you!" the blonde screamed in desperation.

Another chuckle "_My My, still the same brash attitude eh Naruto.._" the coldness..the sheer evil of the disembodied voice was so over whelming that Naruto was stuck where he stood.

"_W-What is this.._" the blonde thought to himself, for the first time since losing his memory the blonde teen felt fear, pure fear. His death was playing out before him and he could do nothing to stop it.

"_Such a pity, you can't even stand up to my killing intent anymore._" the voice spoke once more, teasing the blonde.

"Shut the fuck up!" the blonde roared, his eyes shifting to a crimson red. The heavens above them shook with anger once more..although the being just chuckled once more.

"_Such a shame, why Kyubi would try to hide you're true form from you..but I shall return it too you..after all. I can't have that last piece of myself dieing now can I.._" the voice trailed off.

A ball of red malevolent energy escaped the giant tower of darkness and rushed towards the paralyzed blonde, the ball of energy slammed itself into his chest causing the teen to fly backwards from the force of the impact.

"_I hope you can do this a second time Naruto..It would be such a shame to see you lose yourself to the monster inside of you.._" the voice spoke one last time as it listened to the screams of the blonde echoing through out the infinite abyss.

Naruto screamed and struggled as he fell into the depths of the abyss, the blood towers falling over him and the tower of darkness disappearing. He felt the huge walls of water slam into his body causing him to scream even more at the pressure.

The last thing he saw before returning to the real world were a pair of cold azure colored orbs glaring into his very soul.

_**End...**_

Hope you guys enjoyed it, I feel like this chapter was not the best, not much action but hey. the new Chapter should be out tomorrow or the next day. Before you ask, no that was not Orochimaru, it was something else. As for Sasuke, yes he is in this. No he does not want to kill Naruto, no he is not an asshole. I like Sasuke personally, he adds to Narutos character. Next chapter we will begin the mutations of the Zombies, I have some good ones. And the Mansion battle will be a major part of the story and will officially begin the plot. Hope you Enjoy it. Review please!


	6. Awaken the DEAD inside

**Only Human**

This is it, the very first chapter that beginnings the true plot of the story. Along with the mutations and the first Primal Form. Enjoy!

Please excuse any spelling and grammar mistakes! Seriously, this was a long ass chapter. I can't get them all.

Do not own Naruto or High school of the Dead!

-BREAK!-

Chapter 6

Awaken the DEAD inside

-BREAK!-

Naruto felt himself jump as the Humvee crashed into loads of _them _the undead crawling along every inch of the bloodstained road the screams of distress from the others entered his ears as well, the blonde gazed at the worried expression of his companions then back to the infested streets.

"Shit! How long was I out?' the blonde asked Saeko.

"Not very long, just a couple of minutes. The closer we get to the Takagi household the more of them there are." the boken wielder replied.

Naruto growled lowly as he watched more and more of them begin to dog pile the Humvee from the side. Takashi and Rei screamed from above the tank like car as some of _them_ reached out and tried making a grab for the duo.

"Shizuka -san! There is wire across the road, turn the car!" he cried from atop the vehicle.

The nurse nodded and span the wheel to the side quickly slamming the Humvee on the wire and smashing any of them into the sharp threads slicing them in half and effectively killing them, the group watched-as multiple body parts sailed through the air in a horrific display of blood and gore. The male blonde of the group grinned at watching the deaths of _them_, he felt a small pulse go through out his body from the show of death.

"_W-What the hell?.._" he thought to himself.

Shaking it off he turned to the other side of the window too see if any more of _them_ were attached, the blonde watched as the blood sailed onto the ground and the tires of the Humvee skidded across the red liquid.

"Shit!" he cried loudly catching the attention of the others, although it was too late.

"W-Why wont it stop!" the blonde nursed asked in panic.

"Were sliding too much!" the whiskered teen responded "The tires are locked!".

"W-What the hell do you mean the tires are locked!" cried Saya.

"The peoples guts!..N-No I mean, their guts are making are jamming the tires!" Shizuka answered for the blonde teenager.

"Let go of the breaks and hit the gas just a little bit!" ordered Kohta as he grabbed onto the drivers seat tightly, his eyes glued to the oncoming wall.

Shizuka nodded and did as instructed, she let go of the break and pressed the gas, the sudden jerk catching the two on top of the Humvee off guard. What really sealed the deal was when she pressed the gas again, this time the car jerked to a stop leaving Takashi and Rei completely defenseless to the rules of gravity and momentum. Rei went flying off the car her eyes widening in fear as he breath hitched and her heart skipped a beat, her back hit the front of the Humvee causing the girl to scream in pain and attract even more of _them_ to their location she then fell to the floor in a heap, her back paralyzed from the landing.

"Argh.." the teen mumbled in pain, she turned her head to the oncoming undead fear of death gripping her heart.

"Pull the slide!.." Takashi cried as he jumped off the Humvee holding the shot gun in his hand and landed beside the shocked Rei.

"Takashi!.." she spoke.

"Aim for the head.." the teen continued as he pointed the barrel at one of _them _"And shoot!" he cried pulling the trigger.

The sound of the shotgun rang out through the streets as the teen felt himself being launched back from the recoil, he watched in anger as _its_ arm was only blown off along with half of _its_ chest.

"What the hell! I aimed at his head!" the teen cried out.

Kohta popped his head out from the Humvee and yelled at the shocked teen "You're no good at this! The recoil is what messed you up! Pay attention to the recoil and aim at the chest!" the gun expert cried out.

Takashi nodded and braced himself "Pay attention to the recoil..aim for the chest.." he mumbled as he watched two of _them_ get closer "Then..fire!" he roared out pulling the trigger once more and splattering _their _brains all over the pavement.

"Yes!" he cried out, he was immediately snapped out of his victory by even more of them approaching the group.

"Shit! There's too many!" he cried out taking a step back.

Kohta aimed with his gun and began to fire at the undead earning himself head shot after head shot spilling blood and guts all over the place "For each shot, you have to pull the slide and squeeze the trigger!" he explained as he continued to shoot _them _"Shift the barrel only slightly!".

The teenager did as told and fired once more blasting the hell out of _them. _

"Whoa! This is awesome!" the teenager commented as he tried to reload, the small click alerted him to his need of more bullets "Shit! Out of ammo!".

The teen reached behind him for more ammo, his eyes narrowing at the slowly incoming undead. The panic began to get to him as he dropped all of the bullets onto the floor.

"Fuck!" he cried loudly as the bullets rolled toward the undead.

Naruto and Saeko landed before the teen, one with a knife placed in between his teeth while cocking his pistol and the other reading her stance to tear into the undead.

"No! Naruto-san! Saeko-san! There are way too many for you guys, and you're weapons are for close combat only!" the teen cried.

Saeko smirked "Yes, I think we realize this." the girl stated simply before rushing into the giant mob and then slicing and dicing at them, Naruto following from behind as he grabbed the knife in his mouth and slammed it into one of their faces, the blonde then gave a pull downwards ripping its face in half as he stuck the barrel of the gun into another on of their faces and pulled the trigger blasting its head off.

Saeko ducked against another one of their attempts to take a piece of her flesh and slammed the boken through its head while piercing another one behind it she then used that as leverage and jumped onto the now dead corpses before flipping backwards and slamming her foot onto another one of them breaking its neck, she watched as the blonde continued to shoot at the undead. Naruto rolled off another one of their body's and sliced at their face with the knife cutting it open.

He then drop kicked another undead making it soar back and slam into another one. Saeko rushed at another two and cut them down with her boken. Naruto pushed himself upwards and landed in a low crouch, the blonde aimed the knife carefully and tossed it at one of their heads hitting a dead on bulls eye, unfortunately the now dull blade was lost to the whiskered teen.

"Shit! There's way to many of them!" the teen cried as he was pushed back to back with Saeko.

"Yes, I agree! But we must keep fighting!" she cried as she slammed the wooden blade onto another ones face breaking its skull in two.

Naruto grinned at those words pistol whipping another undead and snapping its head off "You don't have to tell me twice!" he roared.

The blonde felt time stop for a moment "_There it was again!_" he thought to himself as the same pulse from before ran throughout his body, urges to tear into these things with his bear hands and kill them all in the curliest ways began to run through his mind.

Naruto gripped his head in pain as he fell to his knees catching Saekos attention "Naruto-san!" she cried as she was backed up onto the Humvee leaving the blonde in the middle of the undead group.

"Shit!" cried Kohta, Saya Shizuka and Alice watching on in horror.

"Were going to die!" Takashi mumbled to himself, the blonde turned his head to the downed Rei and smiled softly "At least we can die together.." he mumbled softly.

"Takashi.." she mumbled softly hearing his words.

The teen rushed at the downed girl and hugged her tightly, everyone felt fear clenched their hearts. Narutos screams ringing through their mind as the blonde gripped his head in pain on his knees what was strange was that none of them had actually attacked the blonde yet..it was as if they were waiting for something.

Takashi felt the cold metal of the gun strapped onto Rei touch his exposed skin "Wait! That's it!" he cried as he gripped the gun and placed himself on-top of Rei, the weapon on her chest and his arms wrapped around her soft breasts.

"Sorry about this Rei! Kohta! Ho do you use this thing!" the teen asked the stupefied teen.

Snapping out of his wonder he turned to the teen and began to instruct him on how to use the gun "Push the lever in front of the trigger guard! Then tun off the safety! After that, pull the operating handle on the right. Then you can shoot!".

Takashi did as instructed and aimed at the rest of the undead corpses then fired wildly at _them. _The effect was amazing, the recoil from the weapon caused Rei to moan loudly from the pain and her breasts to jiggle around. If it wasn't a life or death moment, one would capture this scene in slow motion and watch it for the rest of their pathetic lives. Unfortunately it was a life or death moment, one which did not look any brighter.

"I'm not hitting anything!" Takashi cried out in despair.

Then something happened, Naruto tilted his head back, his cheeks puffed out as if he was holding something in. The sudden movement caught everyone's attention.

"What is he-" the sentence died in his throat as the blondes eyes took on a crimson red, and then he screamed...but it was not a scream..it was a roar.

The same roar they heard hours ago, only this time, it was close up so the effects were full. The blonde roared loudly, the wind picking up around him the effect was so great that some of them that were close to him fell on their buts from pure fear. Once again whatever human instinct they had left inside of them telling them death was near.

Takashi, Rei, Kohta, Saeko, Shizuka, and Alice felt chills run down their spine as a sudden fear gripped their hearts, even stronger than before. Zeke jumped out of the Humvee and howled loudly, much like a wolf does when it sees the full moon.

All of _them_ stopped dead in their tracks.

Kohta was the first to snap out of his trance and take advantage of the sudden stillness the teen reached his hand inside of the tank like car and whispered so only the ones inside could hear them "Someone hand me something that looks like this." he stated, showing them the magazine.

"Kohta-chan." Alice whispered snapping out of her stupor as well, the others following shortly after.

"Come on!" cried Saya at the younger girl who nodded, with a determined expression she ran to the back of the Humvee and reached for the magazines, finishing them she ran back to where Kohta was and handed them to him with a small smile.

Seeing the tears trailing at the end of Alices eyes awoke something inside of Kohta, the teen loaded the magazine and aimed at the still frozen group of them.

"Lets' beat em down! Time to kick some ass!" he roared as he began to fire at _them, _the sound of Kohtas word and the gun shots awoke them as well and they charged with even more fury at the group.

Shizuka growled and slammed her fists down on the wheel "Why is this happening, the engine is stalled and wont start!" the busty nurse cried.

Saya sighed and moved to the door of the Humvee. "Takagi-san what are you doing?" asked Shizuka.

"I'm gonna go pick up Komuros gun and use it myself!" she replied.

"Ah, no! That's very dangerous!" the nurse stated.

"You think I don't know that sensei." she spoke with a smirk, the pinkett then opened the door to the Humvee and dived out reaching for the shotgun.

"Got you!" she cried happily, she failed to notice one of them merely inches from her.

"Takagi-san!" cried most of the group making the girl look up and come face to face with the rotten corpses face, her eyes in fear as _it_ opened its mouth up to show rotten teeth with pieces of flesh trapped inside of them, blood leaking from the sides of its mouth.

Saya shut her eyes and waited for the _it_ to rip her face off, the pain never came though. The only sound made was that of something piercing something else, the terrified teen opened her eyes to see and orange cloak flapping in the wind, a tan hand holding what seemed to be a shard of broken glass with clear red liquid from the wielders cut hand piercing the head of the undead.

Soft blue eyes stared into shocked orange ones "Are you okay Takagi-san?" the blonde asked. The girl could only nod slowly.

Naruto let go of the broken glass and let his hand fall to his side, his eyes scanned all of the others "Are you all okay?" he asked softly.

The group nodded as one.

"That's good.." the teen bent over and grabbed the shotgun bullets before handing them to a still shocked Saya "You're a genius Takagi-san. You can do this, don't let yourself die. Don't be afraid. We are all here for you." the blonde spoke loudly so the others could hear.

"_Naruto-san.._" the pinkett thought to herself.

Naruto grinned "Now then.." he trailed off, a fire burning in his eyes "Lets kick some undead bitch ass!" he roared with confidence.

Zeke barked happily in agreement, almost as if he understood the blonde while Alice cheered happily. Rei and Takashi smiled at the blonde feeling their confidence returning to them, Kohta grinned and continued to fire at any approaching _one_.

Shizuka clapped her hands happily while Saeko smiled at the blonde "_Indeed, you are one of a kind Naruto-san._" she thought to herself as she readied her boken.

The blonde was about to charge when he felt a pull on his cloak, the teen turned to see a smirking Saya, her eyes semi watery "Call me Saya from now on, that goes for all of you!" she cried as she stood and hefted the gun.

Naruto nodded and grinned giving a thumbs up "No problem Saya-chan!".

The blonde nodded to Saeko and the two rushed at the large group of them, while Takashi, Kohta and Saya fired from behind.

"My house is only a little farther that way!" she cried.

The group continued to fight, but there was still too many of _them. _The confidence they had gained slowly faded as they continued to fight. Saeko slide across the ground and knocked one of _them_ off their feet, she then slammed her boken into its beck and kicked its head. The teen was about to take her wooden blade once more but one of _them_ was already too close for her to make a grab, Naruto seeing her situation charged at the undead and slammed his shoulder into its stomach sending it flying back into two others.

The two were quickly surrounded.

Kohta growled as he fried the last of his bullets, all of his magazines being empty and useless now. Saya ran out of bullets as well, the teen dropping too her knees in defeat. Takashi held Rei close for what he felt would be the last time, Shizuka just let her head fall on top of the wheel "Were done.." she mumbled to herself.

Kohta turned to the hatch and grabbed onto Alice a small smile on his face "Here we go." he spoke.

"Kohta-chan.." the little girl mumbled in his arms.

"You and Zeke jump over the wire together." he stated, the smile still in place.

"But what about everyone else?" Alice asked.

"Well all come in just a minute.." he trailed off.

"You're lying!" she screamed shocking the teen. "My daddy had the same face right before he died! He said he would be fine and then he died!" she yelled, tears spilling for her eyes "No! No! No! No! I don't wanna be alone!I wanna stay with Kohta-chan and Takashi-onii-chan! And Naruto-onii-chan! And everyone else!" she cried loudly "I'll stay with you forever!".

Hearing the girls cries, Takashi felt something inside of him awaken, he looked at Rei in the eyes and smiled. Saya gripped the shotgun in her hands and charged, but a hand stopped her from going any further.

Takashi placed an arm on her shoulder and smiled "Stay back. Let the men put on a show." he spoke as he took the shotgun and calmly walked towards the hoard of undead.

"What are you doing!" cried Saya.

The teen stopped and turned, putting on a smile "I'll draw them away. This is it." he stated simply then turned to the oncoming horde.

Raising the shotgun like a club he charged at _them_ and began to clobber _them_ in the face. Saeko ran after him as she drop kicked another one of _them_ to the floor, Naruto catching up to them and kneeing another one in the face. She then ran at the dead one that held her boken in its back and gripped the wooden sword tightly as she pulled it out, blood spattering everywhere.

"Takashi-san! Were coming too!" she cried as Naruto rushed past her and jumped high in the air using his chakra, he then channeled it to his leg and slammed it onto an undead creatures cheek, the force of the kick was so great its the body was sent soaring through the air spinning wildly until it landed in a bloody heap at the edge of the road.

"What she said!" the blonde yelled with a grin.

The three teens began to charge through the undead pushing past them, as each of them used their weapon of choice. Naruto with his chakra enhanced kicks, Saeko with her boken, and Takashi with his shotgun tore through the massive horde. The others watched on in shock at the skill the three were showing.

Takashi slammed the end of the shotgun on the wall creating sparks and a loud noise that attracted the attention of some of them who began to follow.

"This way!" he roared, Saeko followed by slamming her boken on the side of a metal pole creating a loud echo.

Naruto charged up a small amount of energy, not as much as before and gave a loud roar once more, this one not being as strong as the others only served to attract even more of them to their location. The three stepped back as the undead began to follow.

"This way!" cried the violet haired beauty as she pointed to the stairs. The three ran up quickly and jumped over a small gap to get to the other side of the stair way.

"Dammit their not following!" cried Takashi as he slammed his gun onto the metal bars "I said this way!" he cried angrily.

It was of no use, they continued to stalk over to the group.

Naruto growled before placing his leg on the bar "I'm going back there!" he cried ready to jump, although a new female voice broke through the tension.

"Everyone, get down!" it ordered.

The group nodded as Kohta hugged Alice close and grabbed Zeke placing him inside of his coat. A squad of men and women wearing fire department suits and carrying what seemed to be water launchers of some sort began to fire at them launching them back as some others placed a latter onto the wire wall that allowed Kohta and Alice along with Shizuka to cross. The leader of the squad lifted up some of the wires on the bottom and helped Rei and Saya cross from under.

Naruto, Takashi and Saeko watched in shock and relief as the others were crossed over to the safe side.

"H-Help?.." asked Takashi.

"It would seem so." replied Saeko with a small smile.

Naruto pumped his fist in the air and grinned "Hell yes!" he yelled.

"Thank you so much for saving us!" cried Shizuka as she bowed to the leader of the group.

"Of course." the feminine voice replied as she removed her helmet, long pink hair and strangely familiar eyes gazed kindly at the group "Anything for my daughter and her friends." the woman smiled.

"Momma!" cried Saya as she rushed to her mother and embraced her tears falling from her eyes.

Takashi smiled at the two beside him "Shes Takagis mother, were saved!" he spoke.

"No, the situation on our side is still very bad." the blade expert stated with a frown.

Naruto sighed "We should be fine, Takashi you know you're way around here right?" he asked the teen.

"Yea, we should be able to bypass this." he stated.

"Good, then lead the way!" cried Naruto with a grin. The brown haired teen nodded and ran off the other two following closely behind.

"_Takashi..Naruto.._" thought Rei as she watched them go.

"Kohta-chan.." Alice trailed off.

"It's okay Busujima-san is strong and Takashi-san is persistent..and Naruto-san has guts to spare. They will be fine." the teen comforted the younger girl.

Saya watched them go and ran closer to the wires "I'll be waiting!" she yelled loudly "I'll be waiting at my house!" she screamed at the top of her lungs as the group of three ran along the streets jumping over a more metal railings.

"_Despite the situation we were in, I felt great! Because after all the battles...I was still alive..we were still alive!"_

"_That day, I felt it..it was the first time, and it wouldn't be the last. The monster inside of me was slowly emerging, I could only hope I had the will power to control it." _

-BREAK!-

Naruto sighed as he road in the back of the vehicle that the three had found in an abandoned motorcycle shop Takashi had spotted before they had been cornered "_Why can't I contact Kyubi?And what the hell happened back there?.._" he thought to himself.

"Things are getting interesting aren't they?" asked Saeko as she held on to a small bar that was connected over the vehicle.

"Yea, no kidding." replied Takashi as he drove on the high way.

"More like freaking insane." the blonde haired teen commented as he snapped one of his eyes open to gaze at the random undead that stalked the streets.

Saeko chuckled at that "Yes, but the real question is what are we going to do now?" she spoke as she held her hair from swaying in the wind.

"Do you have a plan Takashi-san?" she asked.

"I do! But.." he trialed off as he continued driving.

Naruto stretched his arms out and lite his upper body so that he was now sitting upwards "But?" he asked.

The teen turned his head and spoke with a smirk "It might get too interesting!" he stated simply.

Naruto just grinned an gave a thumbs up while Saeko chuckled "Geez, you two never bore me." the violet haired beauty spoke. Naruto placed an arm on her shoulder a grin stretching far across his face "That's good, if we didn't that would be a blow to our ego." he stated with a wink.

Saeko smiled and faced the incoming end of the road the rest being nothing but water.

"Hold on tight!" cried Takashi as he floored the gas. The water vehicle went soaring past the grassy slope and landed with a thud, the ones who were following the sound of the motor fell from the sudden change in terrain and busted their heads open.

Takashi stopped the car and turned to watch them fall from the stairs and the slope to the ground "So they cant navigate stairs or a steep slope huh?" he stated as they continued to watch _them_ fall.

"Guess not." the blonde agreed.

"You both say that but.." Saeko said as she watched the undead who did not die rise slowly.

"It can't ever be easy can it?" the whiskered teen sighed as he spoke.

Takashi stepped on the gas and rode over the dirt road "If that's the case! Lets take advantage of this baby's amphibious nature!" he cried as he drove the car over the dirt road and landed in the water with a huge splash. Takashi shivered at the cold water touching his skin but shook the sudden feeling off, he then turned to see if the others were okay.

"Naruto-san, are you alright?" he asked.

"Bro! Come one man! I just got this cloak!" he complained as he held up the now wet piece of clothing.

Takashi sweat dropped at the teen and turned to Saeko "Are you okay Saeko-san?" he asked.

The teens breath hitched as he stared at the now wet woman's white school girls shirt, exposing a purple lingerie bra.

"Whoa!" he cried as the woman's legs were also slightly open showing matching purple panties and soft slender legs.

"Takashi what are you looking...at...holy mama..." the blonde spoke slowly as he too began to stare at the wet Saeko in her revealing position.

Saeko, finally realizing what the two were staring at blushed and covered her chest as well as closing her legs. "I'm a girl too you know!" she cried.

Naruto forced his eyes to shut and scratched the back of his head sheepishly "Y-Yea sorry Saeko-san." he spoke with a nervous chuckle. Takashi turned away and apologized as well the image still fresh in his mind.

-BREAK!-

"Ah man, how long have we been floating out here." the blonde teen sighed as he gazed up at the setting sun, a single eagle soaring in the orange sky.

"If you keep being loud they will never go away!" whispered Takashi.

Saeko chuckled at the twos antics, also watching the group of them still waiting at the shore. _They_ seemed to have finally given up as they turned around and began to disperse.

"Finally!" whispered Naruto with smile, the Takashi sighing in relief.

The brown haired teen felt an arm on his shoulder and turned to see Saekos face mere inches away from his "I would rather not see a man sigh." she whispered in his ear.

Naruto watched this exchange with a smirk. "_Oh yes, blackmail!"_ the teen thought to himself.

"U-Uh, sorry, but you know..it's too close, Saeko." he responded.

"We should keep it quite." the girl continued as she pressed her finger to her lips in a hush motion.

Takashi nodded and slowly pressed the gas once more, the water vehicle roaming towards the sandbar close ahead. The small motor vehicle pulled up to the shore and the three dismounted.

"It was a clever idea to use the sandbar Takashi-san." Saeko commented.

Naruto nodded in a agreement ""Yea, how did you know this place was here anyways?" the teen asked.

"I just remember, when I was a kid. I was told to never ever come here because the current was too strong and the water was too deep. So we should be fine here." the teen replied.

Saeko sat on the seat of the water floater "Well, whether it works or not we should take a small break." the woman suggested.

Naruto nodded "Yea, lets take turns watching for them." the blonde stated as he removed his cloak and placed it n the iron bars of he vehicle.

"Naruto is right, you go ahead an take a break Saeko-san." the teen stated.

The sound of sneezing alerted both teens the now now blushing violet haired girl "E-Excuse me, my body is cold." she stated. Naruto sighed and grabbed his cloak before placing it over the woman's shoulders then offered a small smile "There, that should do it.".

"Thank you Naruto-san." she replied as she hugged the coat closer to her body. Takashi smiled at the exchange but felt a small pang of jealousy in his heart "_What was that?_" he thought to himself. He noticed that she would still be wearing her wet clothing so he also removed his school coat and handed it to her.

"Here, you're shirt is wet, wear my jacket over it." the teen suggested. Saeko smiled once more and nodded.

"Thank you, please turn away so that I may change." the girl spoke.

Takashi and Naruto nodded the duo walking to the shore of the sandbar, the blonde taking a seat on the soft sand. Thoughts of the feeling he felt before plagued his mind, of the blood lust he felt during that moment and the need to kill and keep killing.

"Hey Takashi." he spoke catching the blushing teens attention.

"Y-Yea?" he asked.

"I need you to do me a favor." the blonde stated suddenly.

"Huh? A favor? Sure Naruto-san. What is it?" the brown eyed teen asked.

"When I tell you too, if we are ever caught in a situation where one of us must stay behind. I want you to take the others and go.." the blonde trailed off as he stared at the blue waters a far away look in his eyes.

"W-What! I already told you no more sacr-" he was cut off by the blonde.

"It's not that...its hard to explain..just please. Do me this one favor, if all else fails, if It comes down to one of us having to die. Let me." he spoke.

Takashi stared hard at the teen "Why? Why is it hard to explain?" he asked.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know. I won't know until I get my memory back, but for now. I think it's safer if you listen to me...Please, man to man Takashi." the blonde finished.

The standing teen tightened his fists and sighed "Okay.." he spoke "_I have to lie, I'll make sure it doesn't come down to that._" he added mentally.

Naruto lifted himself up and stood staring, his eyes gazing at the now pink sky "Thank you..".

"Okay, you may look now." spoke Saeko from behind them.

The two turned around in time too see her buttoning up Takashis jacket, a black tank top underneath, she then placed Narutos cloak over herself and smiled "Thank you for the clothing." she stated as she pulled her long hair into a pony tail.

"N-No problem.." the two mumbled.

Naruto walked off into the small island "I'll leave you two here, I'm going to see if I can find anything to use as a weapon in this little sand pit." he spoke as he left with a small wave. Takashi sighed and turned to Saeko a small and nervous smile on his face at being left alone with the girl.

Naruto pushed the shrubs and branches from his line off sight as he searched the sandy and grassy plane for anything he could use to defend himself. The blonde sighed as he spotted nothing, turning back to where Takashi and Saeko were he began to make his way there when another pulse ran gout through his body. The teens eyes winded as his vision suddenly became red, the trees and shrubs morphing and twisting into what seemed like a small black hole before him.

"_W-What the fuck!_" he thought to himself as he gazed at his hands, he could feel the sweat dripping from his body quickly as the sounds of multiple voices rang out through his head .

"_Look at that monster! Why would they allow something like that to be created!"_

"_Fucking freak!_

"_Why are you crying Naruto-kun, monsters don't cry." _

"_You're orders are to kill them..kill them all..kill..kill..KILL!"_

Naruto shut his eyes tightly and clutched his head, his hand outstretched as leaned on a small tree for support. "_Get out..get out of my head..._" the blonde cried mentally.

A short man with round black glasses stepping back, his naked body shaking with fear as were the body's of three other women in the corner.

"_W-What do you want! I'm Gatou! I'm rich, I can get you anything you want..Money! Power! Women! Do you like women, then take those three sluts over there! Make them yours just please spare me!_" the short man whimpered. The three women cried even louder at the statement.

"_**You disgust me..**_" the blondes voice sounded through out the dark room. The teen reared back his hand and slammed it into the mans chest right through his heart, blood pooled around the wound as Gatou choked on his own life liquid "_D-Demon.._" were his final words.

Narutos eyes snapped open, the teen looking at his right hand and balling it up into a fist. The feeling of the mans heart in his hand fresh as he squeezed it until it exploded.

"_Am I really..am I really a monster?_" he thought to himself.

"Naruto-san!" cried out the voice of Takashi which snapped the distress blonde out of his thoughts.

Shaking his head he stood up and put on his best fake grin "Over here!" he cried back as he walked over to the shore.

"Naruto-san! Good, did you find a weapon?" he asked to which the blonde shook his head no.

"Alright, well it's time we go, Saeko-san feels a lot better and most of _them_ have cleared the other side of the shore." the teen spoke as he turned to the water floater.

Naruto nodded and followed smiling at Saeko who smiled and helped him board the vehicle. "Alright! Let's go!" cried Takashi as he road over the water and into the shore, then over the slop and onto the streets.

"It's gotten dark." Naruto mumbled as he gazed at the moon.

Saeko glanced at the blonde and frowned mentally at the look in his eyes..they looked confused, hurt, and...dead. She was just about to question him when Takashi turned the vehicle quickly onto the park.

"Takashi-san what are you doing? A park!" she asked.

Takashi nodded "Yea, were not making a cardboard house tonight." he stated as he floored it and rode over the stairs before diving into the large fountain at the center of the park. The water splashed all over Naruto and Saeko, the blonde being once again snapped out of his thoughts by the cold touch of the liquid on his exposed skin.

"Arghh! Takashi what the hell!" he stated.

Saeko frowned as she shook some of the water off "Do you enjoy getting girls wet Takashi-san?" she half asked half stated in slight annoyance.

The teen ignored both of them and extended his hand as he spoke "Can you hand me the tape from the backpack please?".

Saeko looked confused but did as instructed while Naruto smirked catching on to his plan. The teen revved up the engine then tapped it so that it would stay that way, the water crossing vehicle began to spin around the fountain splashing water all over and making a lot of sound.

"I see..while you lure _them _with the noise. We can escape." the only female of the trio commented with a smile.

"Yea, if we go through the east exit, it will put us behind Takagis house. I would rather not use the gun because it echos, but.." he trailed off.

Naruto stood over the two a grin on his face as he charged up the last bits of chakra he could feel into his limbs "Allow me?" he spoke with a grin as Saeko standing up beside him as she gripped her boken tightly. "Lets get wild!" roared Naruto as he hopped off the vehicle and onto the ground landing in a crouched position with his arms extended like claws. The blonde charged at any one of _them_ he could kicking and punching them out of the way creating a path for Saeko to crave them up too.

Takashi smiled and jumped off the boat-car as well before rushing after the too using the shotgun as a club once more. Naruto stopped to watch Saeko tear through them like a knife through hot butter, the girl was doing things that could easily be classed as supernatural.

"H-Holy shit!" he mumbled as his eyebrow twitched, Takashi caught up the the blonde and stared at the spectacle before them.

"Sa-Saeko-san really is amazing huh?" he asked with a nervous smile. All Naruto could do was nod

. They watched her turn around in a rapid and elegant spin and raise her boken ready to strike the next one..when all of a sudden..she froze.

"Saeko-san!" cried Takashi as he ran to see what was wrong, Naruto following closely behind. The two boys stopped dead in their tracks as they watched a group of small children creep towards the paralyzed woman.

"Saeko-san!.." cried Takashi as he ran passed her and pushed her back into Narutos arms, he them aimed the shotgun at the child's face and fired blasting _its_ head off into the sky. Naruto picked up the girl bridal style and nodded to Takashi.

"This way!" he cried as he ran off with Naruto and the still paralyzed Saeko in tow.

-BREAK!-

The trio stepped onto the grounds of a holy shrine located east way of the park, Takashi sighed and pushed the doors open then motioned for Naruto and Saeko to enter. He then closed the doors as quietly as possible. Naruto grabbing a wooden block and placing it on the door so no one would be able to enter.

Takashi turned to the girl and stepped beside her "Saeko-san, tell me what happened." the teen stated.

Naruto leaned on the wooden door, his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed at the two. The girl did not respond and just fell to her knees holding her arm. Takashi stared at her and then glanced at Naruto who shook his ahead a no.

"With the equipment we have, it's way to dangerous to be out at night. Let's stay here for the night." he stated.

After searching around the trio found a small candle and placed it in the center of the room then lit it, the candle providing enough light for them too see. Naruto sat down at the step of the alter where two old school Japanese blades were placed. Takashi walked up to the blades and grabbed the bigger one before unsheathing it, the glow of the metal blade in the dimly lit room shocked him.

"Whoa, it's real." he stated.

He re-sheathed the blade and turned to Saeko "Saeko-san here." he called as he placed the blade down close to the still sitting girl.

"Oh, and here are you're clothes, Their dry now, I'll just put them here." he spoke as he placed the bundle beside the blade.

Naruto stood from his place in the alter and walked over to the blinds on the right side along with Takashi. "We'll be back here." he spoke. Saeko made her way to the clothing and began to dress herself.

Naruto sat down and sighed quietly "_This just seem to get more complicated._" he thought to himself as he glanced at Takashis still form listening to the sounds of Saeko dressing herself.

"I'm done." she stated softly.

Takashi sighed and stood up, but stopped when he felt Narutos eyes on him, the blonde spoke but no words came out, instead Takashi simply read his lips. "_Make her smile._." he thought to himself, nodding, he grabbed the back pack and made his way out from the blinds.

"I feel a lot better now, I found it." he stated with a smile.

"Found what?" asked Saeko.

"Wanna know what eh?" he spoke with a smile as he reached into the backpack and pulled out a green rubber packet.

"It's a porta-potty, Saeko-sama." he whispered in her ear, and just like that the girl laughed, she laughed so hard she had to her her mouth. Naruto smiled from behind the blinds as he closed his eyes

_"Those two, not a bad match.._" he thought to himself.

"Why are you laughing? I figured you would find it quite handy." he stated with an all knowing smirk.

"I know..I'm glad." she whispered softly. Her eyes darted over to Naruto and watched from the corner of her eyes as he gave Takashi a small nod of approval.

Her smile widened at that act "_Thank you..Naruto-san._" she thought to herself.

The blonde plopped himself back on the alter and reached for the smaller sword, gripping it tightly in his hands he pulled it out of its sheath and admired the beauty.

"_Not bad._" he thought to himself as he grabbed the sheath as well and placed the blade in it "_I could use a weapon._".

Saeko gazed at the blonde then turned to Takashi "So are you two not going to ask?" she stated.

"For you to act that way, I guess it was something very serious." Takashi replied. She turned to look at Naruto and felt her heart skip a beat at the smile on the blondes face, no words needed to be said, she could tell it all from that smile.

The violet haired beauty sighed "I know it may not mean much to you guys, but..would you care to listen?" she asked.

Naruto nodded softly as did Takashi.

"I started thinking about it..the fear." she spoke.

"Because you saw the children?" Takashi asked.

"Disturbingly, that wasn't the case. Remember at the sandbar, you asked me if I had ever had a crush on someone.."she began.

Now this caught Narutos attention "_Did this happen while I was gone?_" he wondered.

"A-Ah, Yes, but I mean.." the teen trailed of slightly embarrassed.

"It's okay, I am a girl, I get crushes on some boys too. I just never felt like I had the right to tell them." she whispered softly.

"Why? I mean, you could get whoever you wanted." asked Takashi.

"Would you still think that, if I told you I almost killed someone.." the teen trailed off. Naruto shut his eyes as the fresh memory of him stabbing his hand through the other mans heart and crushing it faded into view.

"Four years ago, I was attacked on the street at night. Of course, I didn't get hurt because I had my boken with me, but..I smashed his shoulder and femur. After I told the police what happened, they gave me a ride home in the police car." she spoke.

"Well, that was excessive self defense" stated Takashi.

"Yes but, that's whats been haunting me now...I..I enjoyed it." now Naruto stood.

"I loved knowing I had power over him, I pretended to be scared and enticed him. Then, without hesitation, I fought back! I beat him, and I loved it!" she stated as her eyes grew wide. "That's the truth! The night I was almost raped, I beat the man trying to rape me to near death! I loved it! I was intoxicated by my own power!" she cried.

"I don't deserve to have the sincere heart that other girls have I!..I..I'm a mo-" she stopped suddenly when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her.

Naruto hugged the crying girl close and rubbed her back softly "It's okay." he whispered soothingly as he let go.

Saeko stared in shock at the blonde before her as did Takashi, his eyes were shadowed by his hair, and a frown adorned his face.

"You aren't a monster, we should all be considered monsters for how brutally we kill out there. We all now that deep down, survival and calling those infected humans _them _won't protect our humanity." he whispered.

Takashi gulped at his words, knowing very well deep down they were true. Saeko just stared at the man before her in complete and utter shock, the blonde turned to the door and opened it.

"I'm going to stand guard." he stated as he closed it gently behind him.

Takashi turned to Saeko and smiled "Hes right, don't be afraid Saeko-san." he whispered as he grabbed her hand. Saeko moved closer to the teen..as did Takashi..and in that instant their lips met.

-BREAK!-

Takashi opened the door to the shrine, the fog of morning making it very hard for him too see. "Wheres Naruto-san?' he asked.

Saeko peered out through the fog and spotted a mop of blonde hair leaning on a tree, the short blade resting on his stomach and his head back snores leaving his open mouth.

Both of the teens sweat dropped at this "_So much for guard duty._" the duo thought.

The teen picked up a near by rock and tossed it at the blonde hitting him dead in the arm, the sudden pain and shift in motion awoke Naruto and sent him falling to the floor making face to face contact with the stone pavement. The blade fell shortly after and slammed on his now aggravated face.

"Whats the big idea!" he cried a tick mark on his forehead.

"We have to go, we should be able to get to Takagis house in twenty minutes by foot. Plus the fog should help us with cover." the teen stated.

Naruto grumbled as he picked himself up "Fine, wheres my cloak?" he asked.

"I'm sorry Naruto-san, but you're coat took most of the damage on the way here. It can't be used." Saeko spoke.

The blonde visibly deflated "It was orange.." he cried with anime tears falling from the side of his face. "So how long was I out?..again." the blonde asked.

"It's only been about ten minutes. But come on we need to go n-" Takagi was interrupted by the sound of groaning coming from the stair way. Naruto leaped to were the duo was and unsheathed the small blade "Shit! How did they get here?" he asked.

The sound of the leaves shifting with the win made all of their eyes narrow.

"Damn! It was the leaves rustling?" the blonde cursed.

"No, it couldn't have been.." replied Takashi.

The brown haired boy turned to Saeko and froze, she was holding the blade to her chest a worried look on her delicate face.

"Saeko-san!" he cried. The girl turned her head away and did not respond, Naruto growled and turned to face the shocked girl.

"Saeko-san! Snap out of it!" he cried. The girl bit her lip in frustration, her eyes shifted to stare at Takashis brown ones, a look of worry all over them.

"Takagi-san?.." she asked.

The teen rushed past her and dug his hands under hers before pressing his exposed hand on her right chest and squeezed hard making the girl wince, Naruto just stared with a gaping mouth.

"If you need a reason, I'll give you one! No matter how tainted you think you are! I'll keep admiring you forever!" he cried as he continued to squeeze the woman's breast "I'll always believe that you are the best woman ever! So don't die, and don't let us die! Be true to yourself, and all the sins you have committed!" the teen finished.

Naruto felt his eyebrow twitch "_That is..one hell of a pep talk.._" he thought to himself.

The horde of undead approached slowly as Takashis word rang out through the sword wielding teens mind, with a smile she removed Takashis arm from around her and his had from her breast.

"Thank you, I'm okay now." she whispered.

The teen walked slowly to the center of the large praying grounds and positioned herself in an old fashioned samurai stance, the teen smirked and unsheathed her blade as she charged at the horde of _them_ and with one slice took out two. Naruto and Takashi watched in awe at the woman's skills, she flipped over them and brought her blade down with great skill and speed. Chopping them up slowly. More of them charged at her from behind, the girl began to spin with her blade extended, the sharp end cutting through their skin and bone splashing blood and guts all over.

"_It can't get any better than this!_" she thought to herself with a wide smirk.

She finished off the last three and sighed, a content smile in her face.

Takashi grinned as did Naruto the three coming closer "Alright now we ca-" the teen was interrupted by a loud roar. The trees around them began to shake as did the ground.

"W-What the hell was that!" asked Takashi as they faced the gates of the shrine. Naruto suddenly felt his sense go haywire, they screamed danger at him from every inch of his body.

"Shit! Run!" he cried as he unsheathed his blade.

Takashi growled and grabbed onto his shoulder "What the hell! You think were going to leave you aga-"

"I said **run!"** the blonde stated as he glared at Takashi his single blue eye now glowing slightly and slitted.

"Tch, Takagis house is the big one on that hill right?" he asked the duo. Takashi nodded slowly, still shocked by the single blue eye and the sudden change in the blondes voice.

"_There it is again_!" thought Saeko.

"Good, I'll meet you there! Takagi, we made a pact. You gave me you're word! Do. Not. Break it! Now run!" he hollered.

Takashi stared at the back of the blonde teen and nodded softly "You better be okay!" he spoke.

Naruto just gave a thumbs up "Yea, now go!" he cried. Takashi nodded and grabbed Saekos arm before rushing through the back "Come well take the back way!" he cried.

"Are you sure it's okay to leave Naruto-san alone!" she asked desperately her eyes glued to the back of the blondes shirt.

"Yea, I have a feeling if we stay..we will just get in Naruto-sans way!" he cried as they ran into the back woods.

**-DEAR LORD I HAVE BEEN WAITING TO WRITE THIS SCENE-**

Naruto inhaled deeply his eyes closed as he felt the earth around him shake from whatever was coming his way, the blonde snapped his eyes open as an arm the size of his lower body grabbed onto the shrine gate and ripped it from the ground before tossing it down the stairs. Another arm the same size as the other slammed onto the ground..then another hand..and another...and another..and another.

Six hands pushed upwards as a beast jumped high in the air and landed before him, the landing caused the blonde to stumble and use the blade as a balance. The monster before him was huge, the size of a full semi truck. It had six arms stitched onto its side, each arm was seriously the same size of his lower body, the upper body was muscular and looked as if it was pumped with steroids, each part of its skin was a different color as if it was different people all stitched together. It wore a pair of ripped and tattered black pants, and its legs were long and strong.

The head was bald and had a long and creepy smile stretched upon its face, the smile was stitched shut from what he could tell.

"W-What the fuck? Those are stitches, someone made this thing!" the blonde thought to himself as the creature began to open its mouth blood seeping from the stitches as they undid themselves once more.

The monster let out a roar splattering its blood all over the place and onto the shocked teen.

Naruto growled as he swiped some of the blood from his face "That..is disgusting.." he mumbled.

The teen gripped the blade in his hands tightly and grinned. "Well, this should be fun! Bring it you big ass bastard!" he roared as he charged at the beast.

The monster seemed to agree as it charged at the blonde as well, Naruto jumped on top of its back and stabbed the Katana on it earning a scream of pain from the monster who thrashed around wildly its six arms smashing all over everything in sight.

Naruto grinned a she held on to the back of the creature "How you like that!" he cried only to have his body gripped into one of its hands, the monster jumped high into the air and slammed the hand that Naruto was in into the shrine destroying the roof and sending pieces of tile and debris flying everywhere.

The blonde let our a scream of pain as he felt multiple bones in his body breaking "F-Fuck!" he cried as he felt the monster pull him up and squeeze tightly before throwing the blond eon the stone pavement.

The blonde landed with a thud dislocating his shoulder and rolled on the ground, blood seeping through his wounds. "I-I can't move.." he whispered.

The six armed monster roared as then slammed his fists onto Narutos repeatedly, every hit made the pavement crack underneath him and the blonde to bounce at least three feet in the air. As he was in the air, the giant beast kicked him and sent him spiraling into the small well beside the shrine. Naruto broke through the well and leaned on the side of the cracked wall his body laying motionless as the water from the pipes underneath soaked his broken body.

The monster roared as it charged at the blonde its fist coked back to deliver the final blow. To Naruto, this was all happening in slow motion, his bruised eyes watched as the monster charged at him, blood seeping from its stitched up mouth and its other arms balled up into fists. The ground shook as it ran.

"_Why isn't it eating me alive..maybe it likes to tenderize its meals._" he thought to himself as he continued to watch the monster charge.

"_Is this really it..this is how I die. Eating by a huge six armed bastard_." the blonde felt a pulse run through out his body.

"_Hehe, I'm pathetic.._" he thought to himself as eh closed his eyes. A flash of pink hair and golden eyes, a smile and blonde hair, a pair of golden eyes.

Anger...Hate..Pain..Love...blood lust.

"_Kill..._" a voice whispered.

"_Kill it...kill them.._" the blonde felt a burning sensation run through his body, a heat so intense it was actually hurting him.

"_Kill...Kill...Kill...__**KILL!**_" the blonde snapped his eyes open as a sudden strength entered his body, his mind began to shut down and his vision began to darken, all he could see was the monsters fist that was a mere inches from him.

"_Hey Naruto-kun, you'll always be here for me right?"_ a soft voice asked.

The blonde could see himself smile back "_Of course..Hinata-chan.._".

The beasts fist came to a halt as the blonde caught the giant appendage in his single broken hand, the monster seemed to pause as it looked at the bloody and beaten arm, steam began to rise up from the wounds and healed the cuts and broken bones inside. The teens head was bowed as steam began to rise from all over his body, a red energy began to come to life around him, the red energy moved slowly over his hand and touched the monsters appendage.

The beast roared in pain as it seemed the energy was burning him. The teens hair began to grow shaggy and longer, blood seeped from the side of his lips as white seemed like fangs poked out from the sides of his now snarling face. The thin whisker marks were no thicker and over most of his cheeks, his now longer hair covered up most of his eyes leaving only a shadow. His muscles began to expand and grow, becoming more formed and visible. His knuckles grew sharper and more bony and his nails grew longer and sharped, to the point were they were digging into the screaming beasts hand.

The teens eyes glowed a menacing crimson the reflection of the monster could be seen in those blood colored slitted eyes. His face twisted into one of complete and utter anger and hate, it was sickening and terrifying. The blonde tightened his hold on the monsters arm and pulled back with so much force that he ripped one of its arms off, the stitches undoing and blood spilling and gushing from the wound and all over the place all over the place. The monster roared and fell back as it gripped the hole were its arm used to be.

Naruto growled and stood up slowly, multiple bones and joints popping loudly as he did. The teen bent his arm back and threw the appendage at the monsters upper body, the arm hit dead on and sent the beats flying back and slamming onto the shrine crushing the roof and half of the building from the impact. Naruto slowly crouched down and fell on all fours he opened his mouth and let loose a loud and powerful roar, so powerful it actually kicked up the dust and debris around him.

Then in a flash he was gone.

The blonde appeared over the down creature and slammed his full wight on its chest a cloud of dust kicking up around them, the blonde reared his head back and slammed his forehead on the monsters forehead as well, the sound of cracking could be heard the undead lab experiment let out a howl of pain.

The blonde glared into the eyes of the monster and roared loudly, whatever ears the monster had were not destroyed from the force of the roar, blood exploding from the side of its head. The possessed Naruto grabbed onto another one of its arms and brutally ripped it off as well, he did the same with another one an then held them up before slamming them down on the beats, using the severed limbs as clubs and proceeded to beat the monster face in destroying its skull, the blonde felt the blood splash all over his face and body as he continued to beat the monster in.

He then tossed the useless arms away and slammed his fists into the beasts chest before ripping its chest in half, its organs and all showing as a literal blood of pool flowed out.

The blonde reared his head back and gave out one last primal roar, the roar was so powerful the blood underneath him began to bubble from the intensity of the roar. Then he disappeared, a trail of blood being the only thing that told which way he was going. The trail leading to the Takagi house.

None of _them_ dared step in his path, not a living or dead creature could.

-End-

Holy Mama, I hope this made up for the last chapter. Please Review and Enjoy. Oh and that was Narutos Primal form Level 1. Yes, it is a Kyubified Naruto..sorta. It will be explained next chapter. Once again Review

Undead Class One-

Normal Undead-Humans who have been bitten by another infected human, slightly above average strength, only react to sound. Rely on instincts. Weakness Head, and body to an extent.

Undead Class Two-

Juggler- Experimented undead, creator is unknown. Incredible strength and speed, slightly intellectual. Created by the fusing and morphing of different undead body parts, to what reason and purpose unknown. Has six arms, weakness head only. Avoid at all costs.

Undead Class Three-

?

Undead Class Four-

?

More undead to come soon.


	7. DEADly Revelations II

**Only Human**

**A/N PLEASE READ! SERIOUSLY!**

This is not TakashixSaeko! I stated before in a past A/N that there would be love triangles. Just like in the Anime. The kiss was a set up for a future chapter! Seriously guys, read my A/N's. Anyway sorry it took so long. This chapter had to be thought out because I had to explain and capture a lot. Anyway enjoy!

I do not own HOTD or Naruto!

-Only Human-

Chapter 7

DEADly Revelations Pt. 2

-Only Human-

Takashi sighed for what felt like the dozenth time as he walked around the household his hands in his pockets and his mind wandering off. "_At least we are safe for now, but I can't relax until Naruto is back and alive_." he thought to himself.

"I get it! You're always right mama!" cried Saya as she stormed past Takashi.

"Takagi-san.?" the teen stated reaching his arm out, but suddenly puled it back as Saya turned around a fierce expression on her delicate face.

"I told you to cal me by my first name!" she yelled angrily.

"U-Uh, s-sorry." Takashi mumbled and lowered his head slightly, semi shocked at how the girl was acting.

"Don't lower you're head at me like any other guy would!" the girl took a deep breath and sighed "Whatever, why would now be any different!" the pinkett mumbled.

She huffed and ran off "I can't take this anymore!" she yelled as she turned the hallway and disappeared from Takashis line of sight.

"Man, I really upset her.." the teen whispered.

"No, I don't think you did." a new much softer voice interrupted his thoughts. Takashi turned to see Sayas mother in all of her glory, the teen held back a blush at how the shirt revealed quite a large amount of the older woman's chest.

"Have you ever seen this side of her? You've been her friend since kindergarten have you not?" she asked softly.

Takashi nodded "Yea I have, and well kinda haha." the teen nervously chucked. The older Takagi woman smiled making Takashi blush even more.

"A-Anyway, this is a very large house. I always knew you're house was big, but this is just..wow.." the brown eyed boy spoke as he looked out the window.

"Ah yes, you have never been over here to play have you." the older Takagi woman stated.

"Ahh, well a little." he spoke, his nervousness growing slowly. The older woman chuckled at his antics and offered a calming smile.

"It's alright, I like honest men." she stated.

"Haha, but um. We aren't over staying our welcome are we?" he asked suddenly.

"Not at all, right now much like with its water. Tokonosu is getting much of its electricity from the dam up north at Okunako..but.." the woman trailed off.

-Only Human-

Kohta wiped the sweat from his face as he cleaned and connected several of the guns back together. Much like the others he was worried over the fact that Naruto was not back yet, but he was sure the blonde would be fine. He was hard to kill after all, plus after what happened at the rescue point, with him roaring an all of _them_ suddenly becoming paralyzed..he was sure he would be fine.

"You seem like you are having fun." Saya stated as she opened the door to the garage.

"Huh?" asked the confused Kohta as he turned to the door.

"Well, its fine for you to just sit around and have some fun for now. You won't be able to do that for much longer anyways." the pinkett stated with a sigh.

"Why is that Takagi-san?" asked the crazed weapon expert "We are in this fortress-mansion, so we should be safe." he spoke as he cleaned a barrel. Saya sighed once more and crossed her arms over her chest, making her breast bounce in delight.

"Haven't you thought about how hard it is t secure food and water? Isn't that something they teach kids in primary school?" the girl genius spoke.

"Uh, so what are you trying to say?" the shorter teen asked slightly confused.

"The only reason that huge network was able to operate continuously was because every day, countless specialists could feel secure and safe about going to work." she explained while fixing her glasses.

"The people at the power plant and water works are not trained fighters, and everywhere is filling up with them." she spoke.

-Only Human-

The older Takashi sighed and brushed a stray hair from her face. "A small part of the self-defense was on stand-by in case of terrorist attack, but they have been deployed elsewhere. Leaving the workers with only a small amount of defense." she stated.

"Ah...in that case, what about the maintenance?" the teen questioned.

"How long do you think the workers will continue working, they have families too, and its not like their family's are there with them at the power plants." the older woman closed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, much like Saya would do.

"Then, using that bus, and whatever else?.." Takashi stated finally understanding.

"Yes, we will take full responsibility, but we will only take those of us who truly have the will to survive." she finished. The older woman smiled at Takashi "I have no doubt that you all have a great will to survive, you have done very well in surviving as long as you have." she stated.

-Only Human-

Saya and Kohta turned to a man with wild and curly black hair and an aged face, wearing a simple jumpsuit with a shirt under it walk into the garage.

"Hey." he spoke as he pointed to Kohta.

"Dude, is that thing real? That isn't something a kid should be playing with." he spoke.

"Uh, well..uh.." Kohta was at a loss for words.

"Is that all you had to say Matsudo-san?" asked Saya and annoyed look on her face.

"Ah, Saya-sama, well.." now the man, Matsudo was at a loss for words.

The man bowed and spoke "I'll go help on the repairs on the vehicle you came in." he stated.

"Yes, thank you." Saya spoke as she dismissed the older man.

Kohta had stars in his eyes as he danced around the room. "Whoa, you're like a real princess!" he cried as he stood beside her.

"Tch, you're the last person I want to hear that from. Now, more importantly that thing! You should do something with it." she spoke. "What, the gun?" the chubby boy asked. "Didn't you just hear him? The adults are in charge here, take it to them!" she spoke while pointing at the gun.

"And what are we?" asked Kohta as he gripped the gun, Saya did not answer.

"Fine, let's ask Komuro-san what he thinks." the chubby teen finished.

-Only Human-

Takashi sighed as he walked down the steps. "_I want her to understand, but she doesn't agree with anything I say. I suppose it would be to much for me to ask a favor from you, but.._" the voice of Mrs. Takagi rang through his head.

"_Persuade Takagi-san huh?..I haven't won a single debate since kindergarten_." the teen thought with a long and tired sigh.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by two men carrying what seemed to be a box of some sort. Takashi walked towards them and offered a small a bit of help to them.

"Okay, thanks kiddo! We got it from here, you can go ahead and kick back and let the adults handle this." one of the men stated. Takashi felt his eyes widened at the words 'kiddo' and 'adults' he let his hands drop and watched as the two man carried the box away.

"You don't look so good." a familiar and womanly voice spoke from behind him.

Takashi turned to see Saeko in all her glory, wearing a light purple kimono that hugged her body ever so perfectly. Takashi felt his breath hitch at the stunning sight.

"Whats wrong?" asked the swords woman.

Takashi coughed and scratched his cheek in embarrassment. "U-Uhm, n-nothing. It looks good on you." the teen spoke softly avoiding eye contact with the girl.

Saeko blushed and turned away, the memory of their 'kiss' still fresh in her mind. "_But why did it feel so wrong.._" she thought to herself.

Takashi took her serious face as if he said something wrong and bowed.

"I-I'm sorry, I really didn't mean it in a weird way!" he stated.

Saeko smiled sheepishly "It's fine, I didn't take it in a weird way." she replied.

The two just stood there with smiles on their faces, that was until the sound of a child's laughter and a small dogs barks captured their attention. The two turned too see Zeke running around happily while Alice followed close behind, a large smile on her face. Takashi smiled softly at the scene.

_"She really has adapted quite fast, but last night..she cried a lot..until Shizuka-sensei cuddled up with her and helped her sleep._" the teen thought to himself.

Alice stopped in front of the duo and smiled "Did something good happen? Is Naruto-onii-chan back!" she asked happily.

At the mention of the blondes name, both of the two teens winced on the inside. Takashi lowered himself on one knee and smiled as he patted the younger girls head "Naruto-san is on his way as we speak, so don't worry." he stated with a thumbs up and a grin.

Alice nodded happily and began to chase Zeke around once more, the dog running around the duo. The sound of a door opening alerted the four to Saya and Kohta.

"There you are!" cried Saya "We need to talk!" she stated, Kohta nodding from behind her.

The two nodded and the three humans and one dog followed the other two to the room where Rei and Shizuka were located. The two women were surprised when everyone waked into the room.

"U-Um, what's going on?" asked Rei from under the blankets. Kohta felt blood leak from his nose at the sight and turned around to face the wall, Takashi was just blushing, much like last time.

"We are having a group meeting." stated Saya from the window.

"Oh! Can Alice and Zeke stay?" asked the younger girl with the puppy in her hands.

Kohta gave the girl a thumbs up and grinned "Of course, Zeke-kun and Alice-chan are part of the team as well!" he cried.

"Oh sure, lets all assemble here." mumbled Rei.

"You can't really move, so there wasn't much we could do about that." spoke Saeko with a smile. Rei felt her eyebrow twitch at that but sighed "Whatever.." she mumbled.

"Um.." spoke Shizuka as she peeled back a banana "What about Naruto-san? Shouldn't we wait for him." the nurse stated.

"Naruto would e fine with whatever choice we make, as long as we are safe and we are still together." spoke Saya.

"Oh, and how would you know what Naruto-san likes?" asked Shizuka with an ever knowing smirk making the pinkett blush.

"S-Shut up! On to business!" the girl spoke trying to change the subject.

Saeko felt a small pang in her heart at the thought of Saya liking Naruto..and Naruto maybe even liking her back. Images of every time the two were together, or when he saved the girl and the words he spoke to her increased the small ache in her heart.

"_What is this feeling?.._" she thought to herself.

"Alright alright, so what are we supposed talk about?" asked Shizuka as she brought the banana to her mouth, Takashi and Kohta sweating as the...familiar shaped fruit touched her soft pink lips. Saya sighed as she faced the window.

"The next time you all head out, I'm not so sure I should accompany you." the pinkett stated shocking the rest of the group.

"W-What!" cried Rei, shocked that she would say that.

Saeko however sighed "Of course...now that we have banded together with a bigger and stronger group.." the violet haired beauty trailed off.

Saya took it from there. "Yes, in other words, we have two options." she finished.

"Split..up.." Takashi mumbled "But why?" the teen asked.

"Maybe you should look around and see for yourself!" Saya growled as she extended her arm motioning to the courtyard before them with multiple soldiers and people walked over it, the to the streets past the safe zone, full of wandering _them_. "If you still don't get it after that! Then I revoke you're right to call me by my first name." she finished with a huff. Takashi took the binoculars and gazed at the blood paved streets, guts and gore all around them.

Rei sighed as she stared out the window as well "It's gotten a lot worse..It's like a hole other world." the girl spoke.

Takashi sighed to himself and walked up next to the pinkett. "You're dad is really handling this well. You're mom is amazing too." the teen spoke.

Saya clenched her fists and bowed her head. "Oh yea. They are amazing, they have a lot to be proud of. Even now they're always dealing with this, I should be so proud!" she cried, the edges of her eyes beginning to water.

"Takagi-san.." Takashi whispered.

The girl turned around a look of rage on her face "I told you to call me by my first name!" she stated angrily. "If they can do that much..then.." the pinkett trailed off.

"You really shouldn't talk bad about you're parents. Especially with how bad it is for everyone." he spoke, getting angry himself.

Saya shut her eyes and yelled "That sounds like something mom would say!" she hollered "I know! I know my parents are the best! Even when something unexpected happened! They took charge and protected their mansion and staff! Of course! It's not like they forgot about their daughter! She is the apple of their eye!" she was now openly crying.

Takashi growled and tightening his fists "That's taking it t far.." he whispered.

"As expected, they're real amazing!" the pinkett continued " I would expect nothing less from my mama and papa! They didn't think I survived so they gave up immediately!" by the time she was finished the hole room was shocked into silence from her out burst. Takashi, having enough grabbed the girl by her shirt and lifted her up.

"Saya-san! Stop it!" he yelled angrily, shocking the stunned girl and the others.

"T-That was pretty sudden..but it took you long enough." the girl stated.

"Stop! You're not the only one having a hard time! No..actually! You know you're parents are okay! We dont!" he cried. "What do you think Naruto-san would say if he saw you like this!" the teen cried. Saya felt her eyes widened at the mention of the blondes name, and she immediately began to calm down.

Takashi sighed and let the girl down "Look, I'm sorry." he spoke.

"Yea, you should be. But it's fine." the girl replied as she picked up her glasses and put them on. "Now then, it's about time we got back to the matter at hand." she spoke, the group was interrupted by the sound of yelling and a car engine. They watched as men from all around lined up in an orderly fashion. The car pulled up, and many of the men saluted.

"Is that?" asked Kohta.

"Yes!" replied Saya "The Don of this organization and...my daddy." she stated.

A man wearing an army uniform that showed off his bulging muscles along with a katana in his hands and a stoney expression stepped out of the car. From behind him another man stepped out, this one was a bit taller and had a full head of spiky white hair that reached the end of his back. He wore the same suit with the front open showing the tattoo for sage. A smirk on his face as he placed his hand on the the Takagi household leaders shoulder.

"So this is you're mansion eh Takagi?" he asked.

The man smirked "Yes Jiraiya-san, in my study I have every single one of you're books in mint condition." the man finished. Jiraiya grinned and patted the younger mans shoulder.

"Fantastic, you must show me sometime later." the white haired pervert spoke.

Takagi nodded "Yes, but first." the man waked up to a small stair way, Jiraiya following behind. Behind them, one of them was trapped in a cell with two armed men guarding the door.

"This mans name is Doitetsu Taru!" he spoke, all eyes on the undead inside the cage. "He has been a friend to me for twenty five years, in an attempt to rescue a junior officer..he was bitten!" the leader yelled as he stopped and turned around, his hand on the katana.

Jiraiya hardened his facial features, knowing exactly what the man before him was about to do. Takashi and the others felt themselves tense figuring it out as well, Mrs. Takagi just sighed and stared at her husband.

"_Always the noble one._" she thought to herself.

"It was an act of self-sacrifice! This is the most noble thing a person could ever hope to do..however." the older Takagi man tensed and poised himself for attack.

"He is no longer human, his life ended when he turned into this abominable _thing_. So! I shall demonstrate my friendship!" he cried as he undead was released and went charging at the older Takagi man who in turn took one clean and powerful swipe at _it's_ head, removing it from _it's_ body killing the undead creature. The blade was clean from any blood, showing how much skill the older man had.

"Farewell...dear friend!" he stated as he stomped on the undead head, blood splashing everywhere and the creatures eyeballs popping from the sockets. The older Takagi family member sheathed the blade and looked all of the observers in the eye.

"This is the kind of thing that makes up our here and now! If you want to survive, great friends! Beloved family members! And lovers are all becoming _things_. For their own sake, we must destroy them! Fight!" he yelled at each of the by standers. Takashi gazed in shock at the mans actions and his words, his thoughts running on his family and friend's.

"Katanas aren't efficient enough.." Kohta stated.

"Don't comment on things you don't know about Hirano-kun." replied Saeko, her eyes on the blade in the older Takashi members hand.

"But a Japanese swords blade dulls if it hits bone and after three or four people, the blades done." Kohta spoke, his glasses gleaming in the light.

"Listen, following the way of the sword results in a number of things. A warriors skill, ability with a sword, and finally focus. If these three things are taken to a high enough level, then one can behead a number of people without losing strength." the swords woman finished, a small smile on her face.

Jiraiya grinned lecherously as Takagis mother stepped towards her husband. "Oh my! Takagi-chan, you look as youthful and as beautiful as ever, would you care to model for one of my books?" the man asked, his fingers twitching as he stared at the younger woman's breasts.

"Ah, Jiraiya-sama. My aim has been needing some live practice, would you like to volunteer?" the woman asked a dangerous smile on her face.

Jiraiya smiled nervously "A-Ah, there's no need for that now." he spoke nervously, on the inside he cried anime style at the loss. Sayas father smirked, the man turned his head and made direct eye contact with his daughter, scaring the younger Takagi.

Kohta sighed as he stared at Saeko "But what if you get blood and grease on it?" he asked.

"It's the same as cooking." the girl replied back calmly "A good cook would never leave unnecessary cooking grease on a good cooking knife, it applies to swords as well." she finished.

Kohta felt anger bubbling up inside of him.

"Hey Kohta-san, it's okay.." spoke Takashi as he placed an arm on the shorter teens shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" the gun grazed boy stated and he slapped the hand away from him shocking everyone else. "Don't butt in! You can't even fire a gun properly!" he stated angrily.

"Kohta! You need to chill!" stated Saya.

The teen simply growled and hugged the guns in his hand closely then he took off towards who knows where.

Takashi gripped the stair way in anger "What the hell is his problem?" he asked to no one in particular.

"You should understand, you and Hirano-kun are both men after all." Saeko stated from beside him.

"I know that." Takashi replied.

Saeko sighed "You're just..no. Never mind." she spoke as she made her way inside the house "I guess you're opposite sides of the same coin." the girl finished before she stepped inside.

The teen turned to Saya too see her huff and walk inside as well. "What's with them?" Takashi asked angrily.

The sound of chuckling attracted his attention to the final and oldest member of the group, Shizuka.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"I was thinking. I'm very glad I cam with you guys. Even though the world is being overrun by _them_, youth is still wonderful." she spoke with a smile.

Takashi sweat dropped at that "_You're only a couple of years older than us.._" he thought to himself.

Takashi sighed "When you say it like that." he mumbled.

"You know Komuro-kun, I'm getting my clinical training at the college hospital being the temporary school nurse when I'm dispatched. Elsewhere I'll have to make a lot of decisions." she spoke as she faced the sky.

"And Naruto-san, he is a solider. Sooner or later, they will find him. When they do, he will be torn from us, and have to go serve somewhere else." the teacher spoke softly, the thought of losing the blonde hurting her.

"This is sudden.." Takashi whispered.

"So, as me for advice on what you should do...so things can be the way they once were. Please..Please ask me.." the nurse whispered. Takashi looked away from the blonde woman's back and sighed.

"I'm sorry, I can't."

"Then leave.." she whispered. Takashi did just that.

-Only Human-

Takashi stepped into the room Rei was laying in, Zeke and Alice sitting beside her. The girl looked at the teen with a bored expression, she could see it all in his eyes.

"Isn't there something you could be helping with right now?" she asked.

The teen clenched his fists and shook in visible rage. "Who are you to scold me!" he roared.

Alice began to tear up and Zeke whimpered. Seeing Alice about t cry, Takashi calmed down and sighed once more a small smile growing on his face.

"I'll see what I can do...thanks." he spoke as he stepped through the door once more.

"No problem." replied Rei with a smile.

Alice stared at the door before getting a determined look on her face. "I'm going to go talk to Kohta-chan!" she stated. She then took off after Takashi catching up with him in the hallway and running in front of him, surprising the teen.

"Onii-chan!" she spoke "Did you and Kohta-chan have a fight?" Alice asked.

Takashi smiled "Yea, I guess we did." he spoke.

"Then I have an idea!" she stated with an innocent smile.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Let's go talk to Kohta-chan!" she spoke with a small fist pump of excitement.

Takashi sighed "I-I don't know if I could do that.." he trailed off.

"Of course you can! Since everyone is worried abut Naruto-onii-chan! And coming to Saya-chans house you and Kohta just haven't had any rest or anything to keep you busy!" she spoke happily shocking the older teen to how much sense she was making.

"_S-Shes right..mutiny on the boat..that reminds me of that lesson. We got to comfortable.._" he thought to himself.

Takashi smiled "Alright, let's do it."

"Horay! I'll go find Kohta-chan, come on Zeke!" the young girl spoke as she ran off the small dog following behind leaving Takashi alone to his thoughts.

-Only Human-

"Oh man, my head." Naruto groaned as he raised himself up and held his head.

The blonde teen instantly recognized the gray clouds and the stormy sky. The blonde could feel the water run under him.

"**Naruto! What the hell happened!**" cried the familiar voice of the blondes alter persona.

The blonde snapped his attention to the tailed being before him, shock and relief washing over him.

"Kyubi! You're okay!" he stated as he stood up.

"**Of course I'm okay, now what the hell happened!**" the fox asked.

Naruto blinked in confusion "I..don't know, all I remember was this bright flash of light. Then it was all blank." he spoke.

Kyubi narrowed his crimson eyes, the bloody pools began go glow a menacing color as the fox hybrid began to search through the blondes memory's. His crimson eyes widened once he found what he was looking for.

"**N-No...i-it cant be.**" the fox mumbled. Naruto glanced at the stupefied fox curiously.

"Kyubi?" he asked.

The blonde felt his eyes widened when a sudden rush of pain coursed through his head. The teen dropped to his knees and gripped his head in pain. Kyubi was snapped out of his trance when the blonde began to thrash around wildly gripping his head in pain. The hybrid stopped searching throughout the blondes mind and his eyes stopped glowing. Naruto let go of his head and began to pant heavily.

"W-What the fuck was that!" he asked eyes wide as he started at the murky ocean water.

"**That was you regaining some of you're past. I searched through you're memory's and found something...disturbing. It momentarily shocked me, and in my shock I let some of you're memory flood you're mind on accident.**" the hybrid replied.

Naruto gulped and shut his eyes, memory's of himself and other people running wildly in his mind. His first mission, the people he saw in that flashback. Sakura...Kakashi...Sasuke...all of them. His battle in South America with the man named Zabuza and his apprentice Haku, the freeing of the small Brazilian Island and him killing Gatou, it was all piecing together. The blonde remembered mastering what Kakashi called the tree waking exercise, his knowledge of Chakra. It was all coming to him..slowly but surely.

Kyubi watched the blondes reaction and cursed himself at his slip up. "_**At least none of the truly dangerous memory's were released, but still. **__**He**__** is still alive..this is bad, very bad**_." the inner persona thought.

"K-Kyubi, I have a question." the blonde spoke as he shakily rose from his downed spot. The hybrid stared deep into the outer persona's eyes.

"**Yes?**" he stated.

"I've been having these flashbacks, but in each one of them. These eyes, these dark eyes that stirred up this hatred inside of me kept showing themselves too me, then I got dragged into this word..but it was different. The water was like a wall, and the water was blood. What the hell has been going on?" he asked the fox hybrid.

"**So he has already contacted you.**" the fox mumbled.

"He?" asked the blonde curiously.

"**Yes he. The final Jinchuuriki.**" the Kyubi spoke.

"The..final...Jinchuuriki?" the blonde asked.

"**Yes, originally. The Jinchuuriki Project started out as a way to find a cure for many of mans most dangerous sicknesses. The first human test subjects began to show incredible ability, super speed, strength. From their it evolved into you nine, to which you and him are the last of.**" the hybrid explained.

"What is his name?" the blonde asked.

"**...Juubi. The final Jinchuuriki. The strongest one. He is the perfected Jinchuuriki, he contains cells from all the previous Jinchuuriki...except you. He needs you're life to be complete.**" the fox hybrid spoke ominously.

"Why does he need my life?" the blonde asked slowly.

"**He may be the strongest, but with all the power he contains. His life force is cut down immensely. By killing you, he can suck the Chakra out of you and perfect his body.**" the fox finished.

Naruto sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"You gotta be kidding me, why are you so surprised though? I mean so what if he is alive?" the blonde asked.

"**Because, he should be dead. You killed him, my best guess is that this virus must have affected him somehow." **the alter persona explained. Kyubi sighed "**At any rate, this is bad. If he is alive, then we need t prepare you. Every time you you get some free time, I'm going to show you how to control you're primal levels**." the fox stated.

Narutos eyes suddenly grew wide, memory's of what had occurred moments prior assaulting him, the blonde did the only thing he could at that point.

He vomited.

The teens began to shake as he gazed at his shaking hands, the feeling f the fresh blood and skin being torn to pieces by these very hands still fresh.

"W-What the hell was that!" the blonde teen asked. "**That was you're most basic primal form, or the tailess form, I don't know how you unlocked it, but you did. It increases ever single one of you're powers to a new level, along with giving you advance senses and a Chakra boost.**" the fox replied.

"So..there are more?" asked the blonde as he wiped the side of his mouth and stood up.

"**Yes, you handled this better than the first time, simply because it wasn't a human you killed. But there are more, in fact, there are four levels, each level has a special ability it grants you. You being the strongest have the perfect level which allows you complete mastery and control over all of you're power and Chakra.** " the fox stated, it's crimson eyes slowly closing.

"**You have arrived at the mansion, be careful, every time you gain back a memory. You give Juubi entrance into you're mind, and he can efficiently shut me out.**" the hybrid stated as the world around then began to fade.

Naruto nodded and waved "See you soon Kyubi." he spoke before being swallowed by the giant mass of water the world fading to black around him.

-Only Human-

Takashi stepped through a door leading the main room of the house, his thoughts still on what was happening between him and Kohta, Narutos absence, and who would come with him when he left the mansion.

"Onii-chan!" cried Alice in a hurry.

"Huh? What's wrong?" he asked.

"K-Kohta-chan! He is in trouble! Come on!" the little stated.

Takashi nodded and chased after the little girl who led them t the side of the house, around the backyard. The sounds of men screaming could be heard coming from the corner which made the teen speed up.

"You don't want to screw with us!" the voice of a much older man could be heard screaming.

"Just give them to us!" ordered another.

"No!" cried Kohta.

Takashi turned the corner too see his fellow teen curled up in a ball hugging the weapons in his hands, a group of soldiers huddled around him asking for them.

"Come on kid, these are hard times. We need those weapons, and they have no use in the hands of a child like you." one of the men spoke with a sneer.

"No! I'm borrowing these from a friend! Besides, I'm the only one here who could use them properly!" he cried out clutching the guns even closer.

"Tch! Fucking brat! We are asking you nicely! Hand them over or else!" the man stated.

Takashi was about to intervene when a new voice interrupted them.

"What is going on here!" Sayas father stated.

All eyes where on him and Jiraiya and Mrs. Takagi.

Saya and Saeko, who where near by heard the loud cry rushed to see what was going on.

"D-Don!" cried one of the soldiers.

"What the hell is going on here!" the older Takagi member asked.

"T-This kid thinks those guns are his own personal toys sir!" the other one spoke.

"Boy! What is you're name! I am Takagi Souichiro. Don of our patriotic organization." the man now identified as Souichiro stated with his arms crossed and sending a glare down at the sweating Kohta.

"Hai! Hai! Hai! Hirano Kohta! Fujimi High school, second year Class-B! Attendance number twenty three!" the teen cried.

"Do not speak so boldly Hirano-kun! That I myself had to come here is proof that you have caused a great deal of trouble." the man stated with a scowl.

"Honey, he is in her class." whispered Sayas mother, Jiraiya just continued to observe the situation.

"I know." he replied.

"Well then." she stated with a smile.

The man nodded and turned his piercing glare back to the boy "Why will you not hand over the guns child!" the Don stated.

Kohta sniffled and took a deep breath before exploding. "No! No! Without guns! I'll go back to being what I was, I'm done with the old me! I thought I found something that I was good at!" he yelled.

"Such as?" asked Souichiro.

The group was interrupted by a powerful blast of malevolent red energy that came from the large stone wall. All eyes turned to the shirtless and bloodied figure sitting on it. Blonde hair and deep crimson eyes, his body stained with the life blood of dozens of _them_ he killed on his way here. Jiraiyas eyes widened once he realized who it was, as well as the others.

"Naruto!" the white haired man cried, the edges of his eyes watering in relief from seeing his godson in one piece.

Souichiro was just as shocked "_This is him, the savior of Japan and one of the most powerful agents in the country. He looks to be the same age as Saya!_" the shocked Don thought to himself.

Naruto turned his eyes to the Don and glared, at that instant the man knew It to be true. Those crimson pools showed the hardened eyes of a warrior.

"**Such as protecting you're daughter, and his friends.**" the blonde spoke, but his vice was not his own. It was mixed between his and a much deeper one. It sounded as if two people were talking at once.

One thought ran through the old sages mind "_Kyubi!_".

Naruto stood from the wall and flexed his clawed hands "_**So this is what it feels like, my first Primal form. I feel great!**_" the blonde teen thought to himself.

He turned his attention back to the group and grinned, his fangs pocking out from his lips scaring some of the weaker soldiers.

"N-Naruto-san.." mumbled Saya in shock.

Saeko felt her hole body tense, the power flowing ff the blonde was incredible...intoxicating...it...it aroused her. Hirano was in tears at hearing the blondes words, Takashi just smiled.

"_Just in time Naruto-san..just in time._" the teen thought to himself.

-End!-

**A/N READ SERIOUSLY!**

There it was, there are a lot of chapters leading up to the All Dead's attack one, so please bear with me. I'm trying to fit the entry and stuff out of the way. Also seriously, my keyboard is broken, I'm missing the O P L B and the Space. So I seriously tried my best, hopefully it will be fixed by next chapter.. Hope you enjoyed it, next chapter is going to be killer. But SO worth it. Review please! Oh and here are my paring ideas. Tel me what you Think!

**Naruto-**

NarutoxSayaxSaeko

NarutoxSayaxShizuka

NarutoxSayaxRika

NarutoxSayaxSaeko-

xShizukaxRika..

**Takashi-**

TakashixRei

**Kohta- **

KohtaxPolice Girl

Lt me know.


	8. DEAD Love Sparks

**Only Human**

A/N! Please Read!

Hey guys, I just want to let you know school starts soon, so I won't be able to update as fast as before. Maybe the weekends only, just to let you know. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter.

Oh! And before I forget, thank you all for the encouragement and reviews. Seriously, close to two hundred reviews and not even on the tenth chapter yet. You guys rock! I love you all. And I will be doing the OVA after the All Deads Attack episode.

-Only Human-

Chapter 8

DEAD Love Sparks

-Only Human-

The small clearing was silent as Naruto glared at the head Don, his crimson eyes lighting up with the small tendrils of red energy that would float off his body. Souchiro smirked at the primal look in the blondes eyes, they spoke of a monster under the flesh of that human, just waiting to tear his enemy apart.

Jiraiya couldn't help but feel as if a weight was lifted from his shoulders as he gazed upon the body of his apprentice and god son.

"Takashi, tell him." spoke the primal blonde, his crimson eyes drifting to the teen. Takashi nodded, knowing exactly what the blonde wanted him to do, the teen turned to the older Takagi male and steeled his expression.

"Sir, with all do respect. Naruto is right, since this has started. Hirano has protected you're daughter, along with Naruto and the rest of us." he stated.

Souchiro smirked mentally "_What an interesting group of kids._" he thought to himself. The Don tilted his head to glare at the teen, his eyes boring into his soul.

"Komuro, I see. I have heard you're name, you have known Saya for a long time." the father stated, the deep scowl still in place. The group was interrupted by the sound of small footsteps and braking.

"Kohta-chan!" cried Alice as she charged towards the downed teenager, Zeke running behind her.

The small dog inhaled a familiar scent and began to wag his tail, his small head tilting upwards to the large wall before them. Zeke began to bark happily as the black and white image of the blonde haired teen reflected in his big black eyes. Alice turned her eyes to the spot where Zeke was barking and felt her own innocent eyes widen in happiness and recognition.

"Naru-nii-san!" the younger girl cried.

Naruto smiled at the little girl and gave a small salute, the power around him began to fade and his hair returned to its normal appearance, the claws reverted back to nails, his muscles visibly relaxed and grew smaller. The marks on his cheeks returned to their normal state as did his teeth and his eyes.

"Alice-chan! Good to see you, have you been keeping everyone in line while I was gone?" the blonde teenager asked. The little girl nodded, a big smile on her innocent face.

"Yea! Kohta-chan and Onii-chan got in a fight, but everything is fine now!" the younger girl replied.

Naruto nodded and turned his attention back to the Don who was observing the situation. The teen jumped from the wall and landed on the ground in a crouched position, he then stood up and walked calmly towards the pinketts father, his eyes narrowing.

"I know you see it, they ave courage. More than been some of you're men you got here. So if you plan on taking those guns.." he trailed off stopping inches way from the much taller and larger mans face.

His blue eyes bleeding into the crimson once more.

"You're going to have to go through me!" he stated with a growl.

Souchiro narrowed his eyes at the teen before him, years of experience telling him that he was physically worn out and ready to collapse at any second.

From the corner of the house Rei and Shizuka walked out, Rei leaning on the older woman in nothing but a bathrobe that hugged her figure quite nicely. The two women smiled wildly at seeing their blonde ally standing proud and tall against the Don of the household, the downed Kohta gripping the guns in his hands tightly while tears pooled out from his eyes telling them all they needed to know about the situation.

The duo walked towards the small huddled group, Rei leaning on Takashi for support, the taller boy wrapping a single arm around her waist.

Shizuka, Saeko and Saya chose to stand behind Naruto their expressions steeled and ready to fight. Zeke barked and jumped an impressive hight, then landed on Narutos shoulder before plopping himself on the blondes head.

Alice hugged Kohta tightly the gun crazed teen genuinely touched by the people standing around him, standing up to the person that has offered them protection and a home..for him.

"He may be a freak and a worthless gun otaku but, it's because of him that I'm here, because of all of them! He's one of my companions, and he has done a better job protecting me than you Papa!" the girl genius cried.

Hirano could no longer control the tears

. "_Everyone.._" he thought to himself.

Jiraiya smirked "_Still got that charm Naruto...hoho! Research!_" he thought to himself as he gazed at the three lady's behind the blonde with lecherous smile, his eyes stopping on Shizuka before widening "_No way!_" thought the self proclaimed super pervert.

"You can see their courage, truly an impressive group of kids don't you think dear?" whispered Mrs. Takagi to her husband.

The Don nodded and glanced at the glaring blonde, his red eyes diminished slightly showing his exhaustion. His left eye was blue and right was red with a tinge of blue on it.

"_This child is ready to drop..."_ he thought to himself, the Takagi male took in the blondes condition for a second time. Multiple bruises colored his upper body, along with a few scratch marks and sealed up wounds. His eyes stopped at the three bullet wounds over his chest. Souchiro inhaled, the scowl still in place.

-Only Human-

A familiar face stood on the phone, a twisted smile on his face as he spoke to the man on the other line. The teen was one of the people who followed Shido in the bus.

"Yes, that's right. I'm preparing my escape now." the teen spoke on the cellular device, his arm out stretched as he leaned on the wall.

"I think if we ask them now, they will let us in." the sound of a familiar voice spoke through the other line. The teen smirked and nodded to himself.

"Yes, Shido-sensei." the teen finished. On the other line inside the small bus that the group once occupied, Shido hung the phone up with a small click. Behind him the 'pure' children of the future engaged in not so pure activities.

-Only Human-

"Why should I do something like that!" stated Saya angrily.

"If you speak with them my daughter, I will know you are not a fool." the Don spoke as he stared at the group.

"Saya, you're mother is asking you as well. Those people would be to careful about what they say if you're father or I where to go." spoke the pinketts mother.

While the family was talking, Naruto turned his attention to the oldest male member of the three, the white haired man. He felt as if he knew him his hole life, the teen cringed when another assault of memory's came to his mind. This one wasn't as bad as the others, nothing but small clips showing the old white haired man in front of him in a multitude of scenes, most of him in public bath houses and writing things down on a small sheet of paper.

"_Ero-sennin?.._" he thought to himself in a daze.

He never noticed Jiraiya gazing back at him, an unreadable expression on his face.

"I'll go with her!' stated Kohta.

"Yea, me too." agreed Takashi.

"I'll go too." stated Rei, only for Shizuka to grab her robe and smile.

"Sorry Rei-chan, we have to apply more of that ointment" the nurse stated with a smile as Rei struggled to get free while Shizuka dragged her away.

"I will go with them as well." stated Saeko.

"Actually daughter of Busujima-sensei, I would like to speak with you in private." spoke the Don as he gazed at the slightly surprised swords woman but she nodded none the less.

"Oh! I'll go with Saya-chan!" cried Alice with her hand raised. Zeke jumped down from Narutos shoulder, snapping the whiskered solider out of his thoughts, and ran to Alice braking happily at her as if saying he would like to come as well.

Before anyone could speak, Mrs. Takagi bent over and smiled kindly.

"Alice-chan, maybe you should come with auntie instead. I have a present for Zeke-kun," she stated. Zekes tail began to wag, he really was a smart dog.

"Present?" repeated the young girl

. The older woman nodded and extended her arm "Come, lets go." she stated.

"Okay! Come on Zeke!" spoke the second grader as Zeke jumped in her arms.

"Are you coming with us Naruto-san?" asked Takashi as he turned to the blonde.

The teen was about to response, when the white haired stranger stepped up and placed an arm on his shoulder.

"Sorry kiddo, I have to have a little talk with Naruto here." he spoke with a grin. Naruto, for some reason didn't push the man away, his touch felt familiar..almost like family. Takashi, Kohta, and Saeko tensed slightly, not knowing the man or his intentions.

"Relax, I'm not going to do him any harm. Besides, he needs to rest, there are tolls on using you're powers Naruto." the Sage spoke, the last sentence directed to Naruto.

The group was slightly confused, although Souchiro narrowed his eyes beside Saeko.

"_So the rumors were true, the world Governments continued the project._" the Don thought to himself.

Takashi glared at the older man, Shizukas words ringing through his head "Do you know Naruto?" he asked.

Jiraiya grinned and patted the blondes head, annoying him to no ends, to the others it looked like what family would do to family.

"Of course, he is my apprentice, and my Godson." he stated. Everyone's eyes, expect Souchiros widened, including Narutos.

"W-What!" stated the blonde turning around and grabbing the man by the shoulder before shaking him hysterically. The group sweat dropped at this, even Souchiro was slightly amused by the blondes actions. Takashi however was deep in though, his eyes glaring at the man being shook repeatedly.

"_He said apprentice, this man is a Solider. That means..he might be here to take Naruto.._" he trialed off.

"Busujima-san, come we have no time to waste. Saya, take you're friends and do as I told you. Jiraiya-san, I leave the young Solider to you." he stated as he folded his arms behind his back and walked off, Saeko giving one last glance at Naruto before following after the Don.

Saya sighed and turned to the two "Come on, we have to do what Daddy says, if he trusts the old man. Naruto will be fine." the pinkett spoke, more trying to convince herself than the others. She had already came to the conclusion that Shizuka came to the first time they had met Naruto...but she would never would have guessed she would care so much about losing him.

Naruto stopped shaking the now dizzy man and turned to see the group walking away, each heading to do their tasks. The blonde turned back to the white haired man and was surprised to see a serious expression on his face.

"Brat, we need to talk." he spoke.

-Only Human-

Sasuke sighed as he glanced at the phone in his hands, his brother had called telling him everything was fine...and to get laid.

Itachi could really be annoying sometimes I mean, getting laid in an undead apocalypse, oh well at least he wasn't stuck with an old pervert like Jiraiya, and as if fate had struck the teens cell rang once more.

"_Speak of the devil._" he thought to himself.

Flipping the phone open, he placed it next to his ear and spoke.

"Hello." he stated.

"Sasu-chan! Good to hear you''re alive." Jiraiya spoke from the other line.

"Listen you old pervert if you're calling to just waste my t-" he was cut off by the older man speaking once again.

"Can you guess where I am?" he asked.

"Hopefully not in the same area I'm in." the teen replied.

Jiraiya laughed "No, I'm in a room while a certain someone changes and tends to some wounds in the bathroom." the old pervert replied.

"So?..Is this another one of you and Tsunades wild sexual adve-" he was cut off once more by nervous coughing.

"I was drunk when I told you that, and you swore n you're life you would never speak of it...but no, It's Naruto..I found him." his voice got more serious by the end.

"What! Where the hell are you? Is he alright?" he asked in a momentary slip up, his best friend and brother was alive.

"We are at Takagis Mansion, he was quick and resourceful like always and set it up as a form of safe house." the Sage spoke.

Sasuke nodded to himself "Sounds like him, is that over-powerd idiot alright?" the teen asked genuinely worried for his brother in all but blood.

"He's alright, he has attracted some strange people, but that's just like him. Although there is a problem..he seems to have amnesia." the old Sage stated.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "What exactly has he forgotten?" he asked.

"Everything..I mean everything from his birth all the way up to his final battle with Juubi. The only things he maintained where enough components to survive, such as speaking, breathing, eating and all of that." Jiraiya stated.

Sasuke sighed. "Alright, stay there for as long as you can. I should be there in a day or two." the teen spoke before hanging up.

The old sage sighed and clicked his phone, his attention turning back to the blonde teen in the bathroom as he wrapped some medical tape around his torso. Taking a deep breath, he steeled himself for the explanation he was about to make.

Naruto finished wrapping his injured torso and placed the roll of medical tape on the counter, then he turned the faucet on before splashing his face. The blonde gazed at his reflection in the mirror and sighed.

"_I can feel it, things are going to get difficult soon._" he thought to himself.

He stripped down and changed into a fresh pair of jeans and boxers, then the whiskered solider turned off the faucet and walked back into the room, making direct eye contact with Jiraiya.

"So, start explaining you old coot. You're my Godfather and my mentor?" he asked skeptically as he took a seat on the bed. Jiraiya sighed and leaned on the wall behind him.

"Yes, you are Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, better know to all army's and secret organizations all around the world as the Crimson Malestorm or The Demon King." the Sage began. Naruto raised an eyebrow at the names, a small smirk playing on his face.

"You gained the name Crimson Malestorm after you defeated Juubi." Jiraiya began once more only to be interrupted by a shocked blonde.

"You know about Juubi!" he asked.

"You remember him?" stated Jiraiya partially surprised.

Naruto hesitated for a moment then spoke.

"No..I don't exactly remember him...but, Kyubi and I have a suspicion that he is still alive..." the blonde trailed off.

The phone fell from the Sages hand when he heard those words, his eyes growing wide in shock.

"W-What?.." asked the old Sage.

"H-He might be alive...Is he really that much of a threat?" the teen asked. Jiraiya sighed, the feeling of a massive headache building up caused him to rub his brow in frustration.

"Juubi..is a monster. To understand him, I'm going to explain to you more about the workings of S.H.I.N.O.B.I.".

"_Why does that sound so familiar?_" the blonde mused.

"Every single human that stands under the banner of SHINOBI has some sort of connection with Chakra, the physical and mental energy's of the body. Whether it be just increased physical function, or the manipulation of the energy itself. This dates back to the times of World War II, when Japan was secretly experimenting with super powered soldiers, Pumping them with drugs to make them impervious to pain." the Sage explained.

Naruto growled mentally at the things humans would to other humans, just for the sake of victory.

"They learned of the life force with us during these experiments, at first, they tried to harness it, to be able to cure ailments and create perfect body's, it worked on animals, so they decided to use a human test subject. The first Chakra user, The Sage of Six Paths. They also created the first bastardized version of the Juubi, who went insane with power and almost destroyed Nagasaki. You see, the Atomic bomb was only part of the blame. The Sage and the first Juubi batted it out, and destroyed everything. The Sage won and sealed the Juubis Chakra within himself, much like how the current Juubi sucked the Chakra out of the rest of you guys." Jiraiya explained.

"The rest of us?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, the other Jinchuuriki. You are all ranked by the nine tailed beast of legend. You are the ninth which is why-" he was cut off by the blonde.

"Which is why they named Kyubi that." the teen finished.

"Exactly. Now, on his death bed, the Sage sucked the Chakra out of his own body and sealed it into separate animal. With the Chakra running through them, the animals became perfect, no disease, no need to eat. They just hid away on order of the great Sage. After a while, the War ended, but the damage was done. The world Governments learned of Japans Chakra users, and began to ask questions. That was the birth of SHINOBI, one of the most secret organizations in the world. Full of things you would only dream of Naruto. The Jinchuuriki being the most powerful. They captured the animals that held the Juubi Chakra within them and experimented on them giving the animals themselves new powers, along with human like minds. Then they spliced the animal genes with the humans and implanted the Juubi Chakra in the human, which infused with their normal Chakra, giving birth to you. You Naruto are the ninth Jinchuuriki, the final perfected one. Juubi needs you to survive." the old Sage finished.

Naruto sighed and ran a hand through his hair is eyes shut as he absorbed all the information.

"With all that's going on. Juubi could have been brought back to life by the virus, but the real question is how did the virus come to be." Jiraiya spoke "Now that I found you. You need to come with me." he stated.

Narutos eyes snapped pen and he glared at the man in front of him.

"No." he growled.

"No! Why? Is it because of those kids? Naruto the world needs you right now! Don't be selfi-" he was interrupted by a highly upset blonde.

"The world needs me? What world you old pervert!" the blonde cried, missing the small smile that grew on the old Sages face at the 'old pervert' comment.

"The world is already ending, the main thing people need to worry about right now is survival, and how you talk I think I've done enough for the world. I'm not going leave them out there, I don't know how but I've created a bond with them..I'm not going to leave them..or her..none of them.." he whispered the last part.

Jiraiya caught it though, the white haired legend sighed and smiled softly.

"No matter what, you're still hard headed." he stated.

Naruto glared into the older mans eyes deeply, memory's suddenly flashing in his eyes, of the man before him..of the times they had shared together..the bond he had with this man.

"You're right, you have done enough for the world..." he began catching the blondes attention "The world is changing Naruto...remember that, but you come first, you're my Godson, you're happiness comes first brat." he stated with a grin.

Naruto felt his heart ache at the old mans word.

"T-Thank you Master." he replied, not noticing he called him what an apprentice would call their teacher.

Jiraiya walked towards the blonde and ruffled his hair, much like he used to do.

"No problem kiddo, but I need to make sure you're safe. So I'm going to teach you a little something. Last time, it took you a week to master this. So let's see if you can beat that this time." he stated with a huge grin. Naruto nodded and grinned his own foxy grin.

He felt safe around Jiraiya, he felt this man was his family.

-Only Human-

Saya sighed, thinking back to the disastrous talk they had just had with the survivors. Her eyes drifted o Takashi and Kohta, both of them holding their respective weapons in their hands. Her thoughts drifted off to the blonde Enigma, the power he was radiating was completely incredible, she had never felt anything like it in her life. She was having trouble breathing for a second or two because of it.

"_Naruto, just what are you hiding_." she thought to herself as she glanced at a deep in thought Takashi.

"Hm, what's wrong?" she asked.

Takashi glanced at her and shook his head, making the girl smirk.

"Well, it seems like we have learned something here." she stated. Kohta nodded, completely understanding what the girl was talking about.

"What?" asked Takashi "What are you guys talking about?".

"We are talking about how...you're earned you're place as a leader for us." she stated, shocking the teen. Takash was suprised, then he smiled...then his smile morphed into a grin.

"Ha..Hahahahaha!" he started laughing, Saya and Kohta following after.

-Only Human-

"What do you think of this?" asked Souchiro as he placed an elegant and long blade in front of Saeko, the teenage girl watching the blade carefully. The two where currently inside a training dojo.

The Don handed the blade to Saeko carefully, and watched as the girl studied the sheathed blade with interests. Her elegant eyes scanned every inch of the blade as Souchiro spoke.

"I have heard that the daughter of Busujima-sensei rivals even Sanako-san herself. If that is the case...with an example to strive for. If you are not too shameful to follow the way of the sword. I would like you to experience its purity first hand!" he stated with a small smirk.

Saeko was sightly surprised at the mans words as she unsheathed the blade with skill and grace. Her eyes widened as she took in the beauty of the sword.

"This is...truly an unusual blade." she spoke.

"So you can see it." whispered the Don of the Takagi household and organization.

"Yes, the slightly curved surface of the Hamon indicates that this is a Kissaki Moroha Kogarasu Zukuri, a true companion to the rifle..it looks like a Murata-to!" the girl stated quite shocked herself.

Souchiro smirked even wider at every word she spoke.

"Truly impressive, you are correct. It is one of the blades that was made in the Tokyo armory by General Murata during the Meji era." the man explained.

Saeko nodded and sheathed the impressive sword, then placed it before him.

"The blade has no blemishes on it, It has been an honor to have witnessed it. Thank you for showing me it.".

"It is yours now." the Don spoke.

Saeko sighed and locked eyes with the amused man, his eyes showing he knew what would happen next.

"I know this is rude, but unless there is a reason. I can't accept this.." she spoke.

The Takagi leader smiled "Busujima-sensei gave me his guidance, accept it..with my gratitude." the man spoke.

"If that is the case, I shall give it t my father." replied Saeko.

Souchiro exploded in hearty laughter, slightly surprising the teenage girl before him. The man grinned and gazed at the surprised woman.

"Just as I remember from the Busujima family. You say nothing but what you think." he stated.

"I'm sorry." spoke Saeko with a small smile.

"I can imagine that my worthless daughter was a burden on you and Naruto-san." the Don spoke, his smile dropping slightly as if he was ashamed his eyes although told a different story. Saeko shook her head softly.

"While it is true that we did end up helping her, it's largely because of her that we were able to avoid more danger." she spoke with a smile "I thought that since she went out of her way to look out for us so much, I could feel a bit safer with her around...it's because the daughter of the Takagi family loves her parents so much."

The Don smiled at that "A child resembles it's parents.." he trailed off softly.

"If that's the case, then she must be doing it for Naruto-san and Takashi-san, rather than herself. They are like our..".

"Takashi, I have known him since he was a young lad. He has grown into a fine young man, and Naruto is truly a great warrior. There is no other solider like him around...but now that Jiraiya-san has found him. His time with you has come to an end." the Don stated, shocking Saeko.

The girl felt a large ache in her heart at those words.

"What do you man, Takagi-sama?" she asked.

"Naruto is a solider, and not any solider but he is a powerful one. In other country's he has earned the nickname of the Demon King for a brutal underground war he took part of. They say he fought an army of one thousand men and won." the man whispered.

Saeko felt her eyes widen, Naruto...she had a feeling he was powerful, she knew it..but..to fight an army of men by yourself..and win.

Was just insane.

"Jiraiya-san is his Master and Superior, not to mention the last of his remaining family. He is incredibly powerful in his own right, and I am sure he will take Naruto with him." the Don stated.

Saeko nodded hesitantly, understanding the situation. With the world being the way it is, and as powerful as Naruto is, he would be needed somewhere else.

"As for Takashi, it is clear to me that you all trust him..but..his heart is full of doubt!" the Don spoke.

"Doubt?...yes that is true." Saeko whispered

"In times like these, people need a leader." he spoke.

-Only Human-

"Come on brat! You can do better than that!" cried Jiraiya as he ducked under a roundhouse kick and blocked an incoming elbow at the same time from the blonde. Naruto at the same time had his hand extended, and inside of his palm was a rubber ball.

"What the hell pervy sage!" he roared, unconsciously using another one of his nicknames for Jiraiya.

"How the hell am I supposed do this while fighting you!" he cried, ducking under a fist and rolling back, the rubber ball still in his hand.

Jiraiya grinned and rushed at the blonde. The old Sage was too fast for the blonde and suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his gut.

"Argh!" he cried as he held his gut "What the hell you old coot! I'm still injured!" he cried.

"Shut up and move brat! You know damn well you're advanced healing has already taken care of that." he roared as he slammed his fist on the blondes head causing a large bump to grow there

. Naruto cried and held his head in pain with his free hand, the other gripping the rubber ball tightly.

"Now pop that damn ball!" the old Sage roared but then stopped, a prevented smile on his face "Although I could stop attacking you..for a small favor." the old man grinned lecherously.

"And what is that?" asked the whiskered teen.

" I need some research material for my books, and you seem to have a lot of lovely lady's with you." the old man stated.

"So? Do you want me to like get life story's or something?" he asked. "No. I mean pictures, sexual story's! Come on! I know you have done or seen somethings!" he yelled as he made groping motions with his hands. Naruto blushed as images of Shizuka, Saeko and Saya came into his head and the very proactive positions he has caught them in.

"You old pervert!" roared the blonde, a tick mark growing on his head as he charged at the laughing pervert.

"Fool!" he roared jumping over the teen "I'm not a pervert!...I'm a super pervert!" he roared with laughter. He was suddenly tackled to the floor by a pissed off blonde.

"I'm going to give you a super ass kicking!" cried the teen as he began to shake the old man back and forth, The rubber ball lay forgotten on the ground next to him.

"Let go of me and focus brat!" the old pervert cried as he struggled for freedom.

-Only Human-

"Dahlia! Dahlia! This is Sakura! Report you're status over there!" cried a voice from the small ear piece. Rika smirked as she continued to shoot down more of _them_.

"Sakura! This is Dahlia, things are as bad as they can get over here. Instead of sniping them, we should be bombarding them." the female solider replied, her eyes focused on the undead walking around.

"Roger! Dahlia, abandon you're current position and rendezvous with Sakura!" the vice ordered.

"Roger!" Rika replied. The duo ran into the airport, the door shutting behind them as some airport police began to barricade it.

"Is this seriously everyone?" asked one of the officers.

"Yes, no matter how many times we play that announcement all we get is a few stragglers here and there. There aren't even one thousand people in the hole building. No one has contacted us, it's unbelievable." he spoke to another officer wearing the same light blue uniform.

"This airport should have at least twenty thousand people, and that's only counting staff members." he continued.

Rika sighed and pulled out a cigar and placed it in her mouth then lit it, the feeling of the familiar toxins calming her nerves slightly.

"If you include the passengers and their people here, that's another ten thousand. So all in all it should be thirty thousand people here, but..here are barely even one thousand." the officer finished, he suddenly caught the smell of smoke and looked towards Rika.

"Hey! Is that a Cuban!...wait! This is a no smoking zone!" he stated. Rika started chuckling as did the man behind her.

"The world is going to hell, and you're worried abut me smoking? I'll stop when were out of this." she stated with a smile.

-Only Human-

"This freaking suck!" cried Naruto once more as he tried..and failed, to do as Jiraiya explained.

"What the hell do you mean I'm supposed shape the damn thing! This is air! You can't shape the air!" the blonde teen spoke.

"Shut up and stop complaining, you're almost there. You handle this and you should be able to complete the attack, and let me tell you. It is one hell of a move. You're dad created it." the Sage spoke.

Naruto suddenly stopped "My...dad..? Is he alive?" the blonde asked.

"No, you were born an orphan, after that you lived on the streets for a couple of years before SHINOBI tracked you down and infused Kyubi with you. You're father, Minato Namikaze was one hell of a man, he was also my apprentice, just like you. He earned the nickname of the Flying Thunder God because of how he used his Chakra to move at the speed of light. He destroyed an army of soldiers in under a minute with his speed. He was also a Kage." he spoke.

"Kage?" he asked.

"Yes, all around the world are different SHINOBI branches, in Japan we have Hokage, America has the Raikage, South America has the Mizukage, The Middle East has the Kazekage, Africa has the Tsuchikage. China is not willing to allow themselves a Kage leader, and Europe and Russia along with Canada are equal grounds. The rest of the world follows." he explained.

Naruto nodded, he could feel it.

The more he learned the more he remembered, even if its on pictures and voices, some of the memory's clicked together. The blonde felt a smile fall on his face.

"My dad was awesome. What abut my mother?" he asked.

"You're mom, beautiful as dangerous and the only woman who could tame Minato. Kushina Uzumaki, she was actually the second ever con-" the sage was interrupted by Souchiro stepping onto the training grounds, a small blade in his hands.

It was about the size of a normal human arm and had a double edge. It had no guard and the handle was a simple black color.

"Jiraiya-san I'm sorry to interrupt you're training session, but I would like to have a word with Naruto-san." he spoke, surprising the duo.

"Uh, sure. Brat, keep practicing. I have to go contact someone anyway." he spoke ash he gave a small wave and walked away. Naruto sweat dropped at the strange man and sighed before turning to the Don of the establishment.

"Something I can help you with Souchiro-san?" he asked.

"I have seen it...the way my daughter looks at you, and how highly she speaks of you Naruto-san." he stated suddenly.

"U-Uh what?" asked the confused blonde, a sudden feeling of dread crawling up his spine.

"My daughter Saya, she is very fond of you Naruto-san...more so than a friend type of interests, I can see it in her eyes. When you arrived here, the look of relief on her face, and admiration was clearly visible." he began as he gazed at the small blade in his hand.

Naruto began to blush at the thought of Saya having an interest in him...could she? Was it possible.

"_I mean, yea me and her have shared some moments, and I do catch her glancing at me when she thinks I'm not looking..but..can I afford it?_" he thought to himself.

"So tell me Naruto-san? What do you plan to do..are you going with Jiraiya-san, or staying with Saya and her friends?" he asked.

Naruto gazed at the taller man before him..and smiled.

"I'm staying with them..right now. They are what matters to me. I will protect them, the old pervert can handle the rest of the crap, right now they are my priority Call it a self given mission I guess." he spoke missing the smile that crossed over the Dons face.

With a nod, Souchiro walked towards the teen and then..he bowed..he bowed low.

"I ask you Naruto-san, as a father. Please, protect Saya. Protect my daughter!" he cried loudly, shocking the blonde.

"H-Hey, don't worry Takagi-san, I'll protect her." he extended his arm as the man lifted himself up.

"I'll protect her and all of them. I promise you this." he spoke.

Souchiro grinned and took the hand in a firm handshake.

"I'll hold you to that Naruto-san, you have my blessing and I need not test you. I already know you are more that capable of keeping her safe..although.." the man trailed off, the handshake suddenly becoming tight and crushing the blondes hand.

"If you hurt her..I will find you..and Demon King or not..I will hurt you." he spoke dangerously, a sadistic smile placed on his face.

Naruto nodded quickly, sweat dripping down his face.

"_Holy shit he has one hell of an arm!_" he cried to himself.

"Good." the Don spoke as he released the blondes hand, ignoring as he rubbed the wounded appendage and kissed it softly. He grabbed the blondes free hand and placed it on the hilt of the small blade.

"This is a customized double edged o-wakizashi. It's a very reliable sword, you can use it for silent kills. In case the need ever arise. In the room Jiraiya occupies is a new set of cloths for you as well as the sheath. Go there, and then head to the garage. My daughter and you're friends are under the impression that you will be leaving them. Show them that you are staying by their side." he spoke as he turned around and left, leaving a surprised Naruto as he stared at the retreating back of the Don.

"_Just a worried father..._" he thought to himself.

He gazed at the short sword and sighed before heading towards the room. He never noticed the gazes of the two men hidden in the shadows.

"He truly is interesting, whats the real reason you're letting him go?" asked Souchiro.

Jiraiya sighed as he gazed at the blondes back.

"Before this, he was under a big depression, the Fourth Great War really took a toll on him. Those kids..they can bring him out of it bit by bit as he retrieves his forgotten past. You're daughter, Busujimas daughter, and Shizuka mostly." he spoke.

"So you're saying that child is going to have a Harem of sorts, or is that what you're hoping for so that you may use him as research material?" the Don asked. Jiraiya coughed into his hand..before grinning perversely.

Souchiro smirked "You really are a pervert." he spoke.

Jiraiya smirked "Super pervert."

-End-

A/N READ, THIS IS IMPORTANT

There it is, not much action, but there are a lot of things going on before All Deads attack so cut me some slack. Yes I realized I left Oto along with Ame out of the Kage group, that was for a reason. You will see soon. As for the Ninjutsu, yes. There will be some, Naruto is going to need it trust me, but it won't be the Naruto kicks ass while everyone sits back kind of thing, the others will get power boosts as well. As for the pairings. It will be NarutoxSayaxSaekoxShizuka, I shall save Rika for a alter date until more is known about her.

Ja ne


	9. Dawn of the DEAD

**Only Human**

A/N Newest Chapter, hope you enjoy it.

-Only Human-

Chapter 9

Dawn of the DEAD

-Only Human-

Rika sighed as she leaned on the small bench, the cigaret in her mouth calming her nerves and allowing her to clear her mind from the death of her partner hours ago.

She flipped her cell phone open and stared at all the number of her good friend Shizuka, her eyes softened as she thought of the slightly ditzy blonde.

"I really don't think someone as ditzy as her has much of a chance..but still." she have a sigh and pressed call.

Placing the cell phone to her ear, she waited, every ring making her heart beat faster.

"Hello?"

Rika snapped to attention, her eyes widening and a smile appeared on her face.

"Shizuka!" she stated happily, genuinely glad her friend was okay.

"Ahh, Rika! You're alive! We are too, but we have been through so much!" the busty blonde spoke from the other line.

"Where are you right now! My place?" the woman soldier asked.

"We are safe, I'm sorry though. We had to borrow some of you're weapons and you're car." the woman spoke.

"That's fine. Where are you now?" replied Rika, her head tilting back as she gazed at the sky with a smile on her face through the blinds. Her eyes suddenly winded when a bright light exploded and completely washed the sky in a blanket of whiteness.

The phone in her hand began to flash on and off, then it stopped working, smoke rising from the back. All around things stopped working, anything that had to do with electricity. Water hose, the towers, lights, TV everything.

It all went dark.

"Shit!.." the purple haired beauty cursed.

She dropped the useless device and inhaled deeply from her cigaret watching as a random civilian walked towards her.

"Hey! What just happened? You're a police woman right, you should have an idea." the man spoke.

"Let's just say..from now on..things will truly be dark.." she replied, her yes closing as she let the toxins fill her lungs.

-Only Human-

(Moments Ago)

Takashi hefted the backpack over his shoulder and smiled as Rei approached him.

"You all ready?" she asked.

"Yea." he stated giving a nod "Are you alright though? I don't want you doing anything that will hurt you." he stated.

Rei gave a sheepish smile and nodded.

"Good, anyway. I'll try to find the best way to Higashi Station" he continued.

"Don't rush it, just take it as it comes." commented Rei as she headed for the door.

Neither of them noticed a familiar bus entering through the gates.

Before this Takashi had talked to Souchiro and explained the situation to him. The man laughed and offered for him to do as he pleased, but have him a gift. So now the two were heading to the Garage to meet up with the mechanic.

"I wonder what he mean by something to ride in?" mused Rei.

"A car?" Offered Takashi.

"Yea, that's probably it. He really isn't all that bad, just kind of scary looking." commented the Bayonet wielder.

"Never drove a four-wheeled vehicle before." the teen stated with a frown.

"Guys! Over here!"

The duo turned to see Shizuka, Alice, Saya and Kohta all surrounding a familiar vehicle, the multiple bars and off road car that Takashi Saeko and Naruto drove before was sitting in the center of the Garage, although it seemed newer and larger.

Matsudo grinned as he pointed to the car.

"Pretty sweet ain't it?" he asked.

"Its the Land and Water Buggy, they call them A.T.V..it's an all terrain vehicle. With eight wheels you won't roll over though." the mechanic spoke.

Takashi grinned and nodded while Rei smiled, things seemed to be looking up.

The teen sat down and touched the wheel, a smile on his face.

"So you really plan on going by yourself, just the two of you?" asked Saya.

Takashi sighed as he turned towards the pink haired girl.

"It's mine and Reis parents where looking for, I don't want to trouble you guys Saya." he explained.

"Even though you're the one who brought us all to my house in the first place?" she asked, her arms crossed over her chest.

Takashi smiled.

"That just happened to turn out that way, after all you're house was the closest remember?" the teen stated "Besides, this isn't goodbye or anything. We will be back with our families." he finished.

Saya sighed her eyes on the two who seemed to be smiling at each other.

"You had better not be lying." she mumbled.

"Fine...go. Give my regards to you're mom." the pinkett stated with a smile. Kohta and Shizuka smiled at the two.

"Saeko-onee-chan!..Wow." cried Alice as she gazed at the oncoming figure of the older teen.

Everyone turned to the violet haired beauty, Shizuka smiling, Kohta resisting a nose bleed, Saya smirking, Takashi blushing..and Rei..fuming.

The woman now wore her normal school top, with a dress that was slashed at the side and long armored bots, with her new blade at her side. Her gloved hands at her sides.

"_W-What the hell, is that normal? Shes been stalking us this hole time hasn't she.._" thought Rei a tick mark on her head.

"S-Saeko-san, that looks great and all but don't you think it's a little to early." spoke a flustered Takashi.

"I want to go with you." the violet haired woman suddenly stated.

"B-But!" cried Rei.

"Yes, I know..I have a duty to fulfill. But don't you think it would be a better idea to have a larger group. That way, when we lead such a large group of people back here, we will have greater chance of success." the woman stated with a small smile.

Takashi gave a sigh, and nodded agreeing with her logic all the while Rei grumbled under her breath at having the swordsman tagging along.

"So all we go through, and you suddenly want to break apart?" interrupted a new and familiar voice.

All eyes turned to the familiar mop of spiky blonde hair walking towards them..and his new accessory's.

The blonde wore a black muscle shirt with long sleeves that went down to his wrists, where black gloves covered his hands. Over torso was a dark green vest, with multiple pockets to store things. A belt was strapped tightly around his waist, and surprisingly a small sheath with a blade inside. He wore black form fitting pants the ends being tucked into black steel toed boots. On his side was a gun holster with a regular hand gun inside.

Needless to say, the blonde was decked out...most of the girls blushed at how the black muscle shirt exposed his toned body, even Shizuka had a hard time not blushing.

"N-Naruto-san!" stated a shocked Takashi.

"You look a lot better now that you're not covered in blood." commented Saya.

"I'm pretty sure that's as close to a compliment as I can get from you right now Saya-chan." the blonde stated with a grin.

The girl blushed at the suffix, but quickly gained her composure.

"Mah, Naruto-san, It's good to see you're okay." stated Shizuka with a smile.

Naruto continued to grin as he approached the group.

"S-So are you here to say goodbye?" asked Takashi.

The group blinked at that.

"What do you mean? Wheres Onii-chan going?" asked Alice.

Shizuka sighed and turned her head, not willing to look the poor girl in the face. The rest of the group suddenly became depressed, knowing exactly what Takashi meant.

"Uh, dude. What are you talking about?" the blonde asked.

"Y-You're commanding officer is here. He is going to take you away." stuttered Saya, cursing herself for the slip up.

Alices eyes suddenly grew watery and Zeke began to whimper softly, somehow understanding the mood of the humans around him.

Naruto frowned..then the frown morphed into a smile..then a grin. The blonde suddenly burst out laughing.

"O-Oh god! T-That's rich!" he cried as he held his stomach.

"W-What?" asked Takashi.

"Y-You guys that I was going to leave with that old pervert?" he asked with a grin.

"Well yea.." mumbled the teen.

"You're a soldier Naruto-san, you would have no choice." Kohta spoke.

Naruto smiled at the group his blue eyes taking in their faces, these people that he has built bonds with. It's funny how seeing death every second, and survival draws people together.

"No, I'm staying with you guys. I promised that I would keep you all safe remember? I never go back on my word."

The group visibly brightened at this.

"So you wish to stay?" asked Saeko.

Naruto nodded and grinned.

"Of course, can't leave you guys to fend for yourself." he stated

. The group gave a small chuckle.

"Although, we are splitting up for a while Naruto-san." Saeko continued.

Naruto sighed.

"Why is that?" Before Takashi could answer, Shizuka suddenly grabbed Alice and squeezed her into her giant breasts.

"I remember now! I remember my friends number!" she stated happily.

Alice had a blank look on her face as the giant round orbs rested on top of her head, Shizuka hugging the child tightly.

"You're friend, you mean the one who had all the guns?" asked Naruto.

"Yes! Phone! Takashi-san, let me use you're phone!" she spoke bouncing up and down happily, her assets following after her movements.

"Alright." the teen spoke as he reached into his pocket and pulled out this phone.

No one noticed Rei gazing at the gates, and the sudden widening of her eyes. No one expect Naruto, who followed her gaze and growled. The girl suddenly charged, pure anger evident in her expression.

"Rei!" cried Takashi as he turned to the girl, his eyes widening as well.

The group soon followed and all of them felt themselves tense. At the gates, was a familiar bus, and an even more familiar man stood talking to the guards.

Shido had arrived.

-Only Human-

"My lord, we located him." an unfamiliar voice spoke.

A pair of golden eyes opened up in the darkness.

"Good, the virus should have developed enough now. I want to test him..test his will to survive. Send out Project J and Project H." the new, much darker and sinister voice ordered.

"Yes my lord." the other voice spoke, then the sound of a door opening then shutting was heard.

"_Those fools think they can control me...once I have my full power, the world will be mine to mold._" the being though to himself with a chuckle.

-Only Human-

Shido smiled at the two guards, the band of students smirking behind him.

"Please, allow them to enter, you need not worry about my safety." he spoke.

One of the guards grinned "Haha, just as expected from someone like you. Even now in times like these, helping people."

"Yes, well. I am a teacher, I'm entitled to this." the snake like man stated with a wide smile.

"How honorable! Truly you are amazing Shido-san." the other guard spoke with a smile.

The Teacher was abut to respond, when a sharp blade presented itself inches from his face, connected to the blade was a deadly looking weapon and an even more deadly looking woman welding it.

"Yes, you are a saint!" growled Rei, her temper rising every second. The students and guards were shocked at the sudden act of violence, none more shocked than Shido himself, who believed the girl before him to be dead.

"M-Miyamoto-san. G-Good to see you alive." the Teacher stuttered out, beads of sweat forming on his brow.

"Shido-sensei!" the girl spat.

The rest of the group caught up and stood their ground beside Rei.

"A-Ah, and it seems like everyone else has survived too. That's fantastic." the man stated nervously.

"I bet it is you creepy bastard." growled Naruto. His dislike of the man seemed to be well placed, the bad memory's he brought up just by glancing at him really infuriated the blonde haired teen.

Rei gave the man a sadistic smirk.

"Do you know how I got so good at Soujutsu? Its because I was instructed in the use of a bayonet." she spoke "I learned it from my father who had never known failure! He suffered because of you! He is the kind of person who can take anything, but he was brought to tears as he asked for my forgiveness! It's all you're fault I was held back a year!" she cried.

"_I see, I remember him now. This guy is the son of that man who was running for Cabinet Minister. I'm guessing Rei is the daughter of Miyamoto-san. He was fighting for the pubic safety, the man must have used Shido to hold Rei back and cause Miyamoto-san grief, making him blame himself for his daughters predicament. This bastard really is heartless._" he thought to himself as more memory's assaulted his brain.

"I've known it all along! You were the only one managing the grades! But I took it, my dad told me that if his investigation went well, he could have you and you're father arrested!..But now.." she whispered, the Bayonet piercing the mans skin causing a drop of blood to fall.

Shido smiled nervously, his eyes glued at the girl that was threatening his life.

"A-Are you going to become a murderer? The daughter of a famous police man intends to become a criminal?" he asked, hoping to somehow sway her.

"I don't wanna hear anything more from you!" the ten yelled, gripping the weapon in her hands tightly.

Shido frowned, his eyes narrowing in pain as the sharp blade cut deeper into his neck.

"Then kill him!" a new voice ordered.

All eyes turned to see the Don Souchiro along with Jirayia and his wife. The white haired pervert narrowed his eyes at the man before them.

"Well, if it isn't Orochimarus dear nephew, Shido-san." he spoke with a frown.

Shido glanced at the man before him and felt his heart stop.

"_T-This is the guy Orochimaru told me about, one of the Three Great Commanders. Jirayia the Toad Sage. The man who is said to have mastered a fighting art that could defeat an armored tank with one strike._" he thought to himself, fear creeping up his very soul.

"Pervy Sage, you know him?' asked Naruto.

"Why yes I do my apprentice." he said, saying the word apprentice with more force.

Shido growled mentally.

"_Shit, this brat really is a Solider, and not just any Solider. He is the old bastards apprentice_." he thought to himself.

"Yes, his uncle used to be a team mate of mine." he responded as he glared at the sweating man.

Rei was still caught, the words that the Don had spoken tearing into her very soul.

"Kill him.."

The Don stopped beside the girl and glared into the sweating Teachers eyes.

"I know this mans father, but it means nothing now." he stated.

By now, they had acquired the attention of the follower's of the Takagi family. The voice of the group that Takashi, Kohta and Saya had spoken to gasped at the Dons words.

"H-How could you do some-"

"Of course! If I had a reason to, I would do it myself!" the man cried, his eyes glaring into the peoples very souls cutting them off.

Takashi clenched his fists and was about to charge when a slender hand grabbed onto his.

"No Takashi-san, this is Rei-sans choice." Saeko whispered.

Takashi grunted as he turned his attention back to the conflicted girl. Shido growled and pushed himself back, then he grinned and extended his arms out.

"Go ahead! Kill me! You being a student and me being a teacher, I think it would be an appropriate..." he stopped searching for the right words "Learning experience." he finished.

Shizuka covered Alices eyes and tucked Zeke into her chest, making the dog bark from the lack of air. The others watched on in worry as the the girl tensed as if she was ready to impale to man before her, but to their relief..she lowered the gun.

Souchiro smirked on the inside, his eyes landing on the girl as she turned around.

"Is this what you want?" he asked.

The girl paused, then stared right back into the mans eyes.

"He isn't even worth killing." she whispered, but it was well heard by everyone.

"Good show!" cried the Don with a smirk.

Naruto walked to the grinning Sage and stood beside him, his hand on the blade on his waist ready for anything Shido might pull. Jirayia gave a nod of approval, and turned his attention back to the Teacher.

"You have no idea what I went through to make it this far.." the snake like man growled "Little swine like you should just keep their mouth shut and-"

"You leave." stated the Don.

Shido felt his eyes widen at those words, as did the students behind him.

"You all as well." he spoke, gesturing to the students "You have all been tainted by this man." he spoke.

His men gripped their weapons and stepped forward, ready for any resistance. The Students were rushed into the bus, as was Shido, although the anger on his face was clear.

His eyes connected with the blondes..and felt his soul freeze as they flashed red before the door to the bus was closed.

"Do you think that was right?" Takashi asked.

"I can't say I'm happy about it, but if I was in Don Takagis place...I don't know what I would have done." he mumbled.

"I respect that kind of thought, but things are not going to change back too normal. If you want to survive, you must remember that." the Don spoke before walking away, his wife following after.

Jirayia gave Naruto a smile and patted his head before heading after the Don, he had some things to discuss with the the married couple.

-Only Human-

"We have received our target! Positions have been confirmed for the four Delta Foxtrot 21 M.R.B.M's. Switching to automatic missile defenses system."

In the middle of the sea stood one of Japans major missile defense War Ships.

"Commence fire!" the Captain cried.

"Fire!" cried all of the men aboard the ship.

From the deck of the ship, three missiles fired into the sky, the sea under them shaking from the force of the attack missiles. The first one collided with another missile, effectively destroying them both.

"Our S.M-3 has destroyed its target! Our S.M-4 has also destroyed its target!".

From the back door, the sounds of groaning and and thumping alerted the non infected crew.

"Shit! Captain, there's one left!" one of the man cried.

The door busted opened as dozens of them entered the room, the crew screaming in terror as they ripped off arms and legs and sank their infected teeth into the survivors. Blood and gore splashed every where and the screams drowned out any cries of response from the Command Center.

"Dammit to hell! What is going on! Someone answer me!" a voice cried from one of the ear pieces.

The rocket flew high in the air, then, it exploded in a bright light that rivaled the sun.

-Only Human-

On the outskirts of the Mansion, the Bus that held Shido and his students suddenly stopped, the breaks giving out. The group was surrounding Shizuka as she talked to her long time friend Rika.

When all of a sudden the phone in her hands started going haywire, steam rising from the back. A bright flash of light exploded in the sky, and all around the Mansion anything electronic stopped working.

"Hello! Rika! Hello!" cried Shizuka into the phone.

The other stared in wonder at what had suddenly happened, a cry from near by captured their attention.

"Hey! Why did you stop?" one of the men asked the other, the machine he was using stopping suddenly.

"I didn't! The engine!" the man stated.

Shido growled as he tried to press the breaks, but to no avail. He had lost control of the bus as it sped down the steep hill towards the construction workers and the barricade.

"Shit! I can't believe the engine would fail me at a time like this!" the twisted Teacher cried.

"Shido-sensei! Look out!" cried a student.

The bus crashed into the workers and the barricade, effectively shattering the window and totaling the bus. The students inside where all knocked unconscious from the impact, Shido himself was bleeding heavily.

"_W-What in the world.._" he thought to himself.

His eyes winded as multiple footsteps and sounds alerted him to the army of them slowly approaching the Mansion. But what really shocked him was the tall shadowed figure accompanying them.

"_D-Dear lord.._" he thought before he faded off into unconscious.

The remaining workers cried in horror as the army of undead charged at them.

"Shit! My phones not working!" one of the men cried as he shot at the undead, killing as many as he could.

"Someone go and tell everyone what is happening!" he ordered.

A man beside him nodded and ran uphill, shutting his eyes in an effort to ignore the sounds of screaming behind him.

-Only Human-

Shizuka sweat dropped as she held the useless phone in between her hands.

"I-I'm sorry Takashi-san, I think I broke it." she stated sheepishly.

Takashi felt his eyebrow twitch at this, his hands reaching out for the phone.

"A-Ah, it's okay Shizuka-sensei. I don't think you broke it." he replied.

Naruto growled as he watched anything that was remotely technological suddenly stop working, he felt his grip on the blade in his hand tighten when Jirayia, Souchiro and Takagis mother run outside.

Saya frowned at the chaos.

"_I wonder what happened?_" she thought to herself.

"Whats wrong Takagi-san?" asked Kohta.

"None of your business, stay here!" she stated as she marched off leaving a sweat dropping teen.

"Rei-san! Tray aiming with you're dot sight." the pinkett ordered.

"U-Uhm, okay." she spoke as she hefted the gun and looked through the scope..only to see nothing but Sayas image, not red dot.

"W-What, I can't see it!" the girl stated.

Saya turned to her father and cried, distress evident in her voice.

"Papa! We need a change of plans! This is prob-"

"_They're_ coming!" a man interrupted as he rushed in between the gates.

All eyes widened once he said _they're_. The man suddenly stopped when a sick and pale hand grabbed onto him, followed by more and more. He screamed as they puled on him, multiple teeth biting down on his body and ripping his flesh from his bones.

"Close the gates quickly! Defense squad assemble! Do not let any of them enter!" the Don cried s his men charged into action.

"Don!" cried one of the men "Are we going to abandon every one out there!" he asked.

"If we do not, we will lose everything! Now close the gate!" he ordered.

The man nodded and pulled out the remote control, then pressed the button..only for nothing to happen.

"Damn it! For it to not be working at a time like this!" he stated.

"Naruto-san!" cried Shizuka as the blonde rushed past her and headed towards the gate.

He un-sheathed his blade and held it in a reverse position as he sprinted towards the undead.

"Chew on this!" he cried, jumping high in the air and landing on top of one of the undead.

His steel toed boots crushing its skull, he then used his built up momentum to dive of the undead head and land on the ground into a roll chopping the other undead legs off then sprinting up as they fell to the floor. He then slammed both his feet on their heads, crushing the skulls and killing them.

"What are you fools doing! Don't let one man do you're job! Close the gates manually!" the Don ordered.

The man scrambled to the ends of the gates and pushed with all their might, the steel bars moving closer and crushing whatever undead body part was unfortunate enough to get caught in between.

Naruto slashed the air, the blood falling of the blade and splashing on the floor. He turned around and walked towards the group, ignoring the groans from the growing number of_ them_.

"Damn it! What the hell is going on!" he cried.

"Don! One of _them_ got in!" a man cried.

Naruto turned around too see one of them get pushed over the fence and land on the ground, it then stood and charged towards the blonde. Only for a bullet to sail through its head. The blonde turned and grinned towards Kohta who was kneeling, his gun in a sniping position.

"Thanks Kohta!" he cried.

The teen gave a thumbs up, a wide grin on his face.

"_I am the baddest mother fucker here!_" he thought to himself.

A man holding a set of guns ran towards the three superiors and bowed.

"Jirayia-sama, Don, Milady! I have some weapons for you." he stated, extending the guns.

The woman took a pair of pistols and smirked, she suddenly ripped the side of he dress showing a lacy thong and a lot of leg.

Takashi, Naruto, and Kohta blushed while Saya made an attempt to shield Alices eyes.

Jirayia grinned as he wiped some of the drool from his lip.

"Hoho, I see it now. Icha Icha Gun Girls. Yes!" he stated.

A bullet flew by his head and impaled another of the undead who had been pushed over the gate.

"I don't think that would be wise Jirayia-san." the woman stated.

The old pervert sweat dropped and waved his arms back and forth.

"Of course!"

Naruto turned back to the gate and snarled, the undead were beginning to break past the metal barrier.

"Quick everyone get to th-" The ground began to shake as a large figure loomed behind the large mass of undead.

Everyone in the facility felt their moral drop at the sight of the giant six armed Juggler, in his lower hands were a pair of rusty chains.

Connected to the chains were large human sized dogs, they had blood seeping from their jaws and the teeth were sharp and yellow with flesh stuck in between. Their body's seemed built, as if they too were pumped with multiple steroids.

The fur was in random patches along with rotten skin, maggots crawling out of them. On the upper hand was a giant blade shaped like a butcher knife, random blood stains on the weapons.

The Juggler unleashed the undead dogs, the creatures howling loudly as the charged at the gates, crushing any of the human undead in their path. The creatures crashed into the gates and completely breaking the meta bars sending the small army of undead flooding into the compound.

The first wave was shot down by multiple bullets, but the dogs proved to be to fast. The evaded the bullets and charged into the crowd, tearing into them. The Juggler gave a powerful roar and charged at the survivors.

"Shit!" cried Naruto. His eyes flashed red, and became slitted.

"This is going to be hell!"

"Attack!" cried the Don, as his men shot at the undead.

_That was our first major battle, and the first time we were ever at risk of losing the bonds we built. This was the first time they ever saw the darkest side of me..the monster in me..and it wouldn't be the last. _

-End-

Oh man! Next chapter is going to be intense! Hope you enjoined this one! Review please.

Undead Class One-

Normal Undead-Humans who have been bitten by another infected human, slightly above average strength, only react to sound. Rely on instincts. Weakness Head, and body to an extent.

Undead Class Two-

Juggler- Experimented undead, creator is unknown. Incredible strength and speed, slightly intellectual. Created by the fusing and morphing of different undead body parts, to what reason and purpose unknown. Has six arms, weakness head only. Dangerous.

Hounds- Experimented undead, pumped with steroids to increase strength. They are fast and agile, although removing their limbs or a shot in the head are easier to kill. It may prove difficult because of heir speed. Weakness limbs to an extent, and head.

Undead Class Three-

?

Undead Class Four-

Juubi- Resurrected Jinchuuriki, his powers and ability are unknown. But he is characterized by having a similar appearance to Naruto expect snow white hair and golden eyes. Extremely Dangerous.

More undead to come soon


	10. The Golden Horizon, and the DEAD fall

**Only Human**

A/N I was to excited, hope you enjoy! I find it fitting that the first major battle is Chapter 10.

-Only Human-

Chapter 10

The Golden Horizon, and the DEAD fall

-Only Human-

"Saya!" stated the Don as he glanced at his daughter.

"P-Papa!" the teen spoke.

"While my men are taking care of them! Go! You must not waste time!" the father ordered.

"B-But Papa! We can still make it to the mansion!"

"No! If we barricade ourselves in there, they will just break through."

"Listen to you're father Saya, it is our duty as parents to leave you in the capable hands of Naruto-san, Kohta-san, and Takashi-san, along with the others. You must go!" the woman ordered as she cocked the guns back, watching with a frown as the undead tore into anything that moved.

Saya felt tears build up as she watched her parents stand strong in the line of fire, the sounds of gunshots and the smell of death assaulting each and every one of her senses. She turned her head when a hand was placed on her shoulder, the familiar blue eyes that she seemed to be quite fond of lately staring back into her golden brown ones.

"Go with Takashi and the others." he ordered.

Takashi growled as he grabbed Naruto and flipped him around to face the him and the others.

"No! You are not staying behind again! Either we all go together, or we stay and fight together!"

"Takashi you guys a-"

"I don't care! I'm done with seeing you stay behind! We fight together Naruto!" the teen stated.

Saeko nodded as she unsheathed her blade and stepped forward, a small smile on her face. Kohta grinned and gave a thumbs up, his gun slung over his shoulder, while Rei leaned on her gun a smirk on her face as she gazed at the blonde warrior. Shizuka hugged Alice tightly while smiling at the blonde, giving him a small nod. From behind Saya her mother placed a hand on her shoulder she placed a small gun in her hands and gave her a smile. Her father unsheathed his blade and smirked at Jiraiya, the old Sage nodding in return.

"Juts like the old days eh Takagi?" the Sage asked.

The Don smirked and gave a nod.

Zeke ran towards Alice and jumped in her arms, as if saying I will protect her.

Naruto sighed and gave a grin.

"Alright, Shizuka-sensei! Protect Alice and Zeke. Takashi, Saeko and Rei, you handle one of the hounds while Mrs. Takagi and the Don handle the other. Kohta you provide long rage support and protect Saya, Shizuka, Alice and Zeke! Me and the old Prevent will handle the big guy! Everyone got it!"

"Hai!" the group responded.

Naruto gave a wild grin as he turned to the carnage before him.

The Hounds seemed to be tearing apart the rest of the men, while the infected humans ran amok wildly. The Juggler was poised behind as if waiting for something.

"Lets get wild!" the teen roared as he charged into the large scale battle.

"Men! The Dynamite!" Don Souchiro cried.

About a dozen men behind him lit up dynamite sticks and fired them off into the hordes of undead. Explosions rocked the core of the Mansion as body's and blood traversed the air. The undead gave a collective roar as their body's burned down with the flames, the Juggler seemed to respond to the wild explosions as it gave a murderous roar and charged blindly into the battle. Its giant feet crushing the very infected under it, the sounds of bones being crushed and blood exploding under it from the pressure of its leg strength.

From all around gunshots and explosions, along with the smell of death and rotting flesh and the screams of man and monster alike sounded off from the all around the Mansion.

-Only Human-

(Naruto + Jiraiya)

"Brat!" cried Jiraiya as he rushed into a group of undead, his fists glowing with a blue energy.

The older man slammed the glowing appendages into the undead..then a hole was blown right through their chest, the undead was sent soaring back and crashed into two others sending them all tumbling down. Naruto gave a nod, his nails extending as the red energy exploded from around him signifying his entrance into his first Primal Form. The red Chakra moved off of him in small waves, his features taking on their animal like qualities.

"_Kyubi!_" the blonde cried in his mind.

"_**On it, I'll try to keep the flow steady, but be careful with that Juggler and those Hounds.**_" the fox hybrid warned.

"_Juggler? Hounds?_"

"_**What? I figured we might as well name them.**_" it responded.

The blonde gave a mental shrug as he grabbed the gun in his holster and held the blade in a reverse grip. The teen gave a primal roar and charged at the group of undead, hacking and slashing at whatever he could. The teen ducked under a swipe from and pointed the gun at point blank range before firing, the undead brain was splattered all over.

"Duck!" cried Jiraiya as he jumped into the air, a blue orb forming in his hands.

The man slammed the orb into one of their faces, watching as the powerful attack tore and mutilated corpse.

"Rasengan!" the old Sage cried.

Naruto gave a wild grin at seeing the power of the attack, memory's suddenly kicking up in his mind of himself using that blue sphere in many of different ways.

The teen leaped over the sage and crossed his arms across his chest, charging up as much Chakra as he could, he then gave out a loud roar, one that sent chills down everyone's backs. The force of the roar sent the undead before him tumbling to the floor, the teen landed on the ground with a roll before proceeding to fire off the pistol in his hands at each of _them_. His increased vision because of the Chakra giving him increased acupuncture.

The bullets soared through the air, piercing the skulls of the infected, blood and brains exploding everywhere, but the primal blonde made no point in stopping. He charged forward, the small blade in his hand carving through _them _brutally, whether it be an arm or leg, or cutting through their torsos, the blonde made no point in stopping his only focus the giant charging towards him, and only him.

Jiraiya passed the blonde in a burst of speed and channeled Chakra into the very core of his body then slammed his shoulder along with all of his built up momentum into the Jugglers torso, from every stitch running through out the infected creations body, blood exploded from the small holes from the force of the impact.

Naruto quickly followed after as he jumped high into the air and stabbed his blade into the creatures eye, before quickly aiming the gun at the other and firing off ever round he could. Blood exploded from the giant infected as it slowly fell back, the infected underneath it being crushed by the fall.

That seemed to only aggravate the giant creature as it used its free hands to grab onto the blonde who was still shooting at the undead, and toss slam him into the ground dust and debris kicking up from underneath him as blood exploded from his mouth.

"Naruto!" the older solider cried as he rushed at his apprentice, only for another hand to come up from behind him and swat him like a fly, the old sage let out a cry as his body span wildly through the air before crashing into a near by wall, spider web like cracks forming.

"_Shit! This thing is way stronger than before!_" cried the blonde as he was slowly raised into the air, the monstrosity lifting its body up from the ground.

"_**Naruto! Channel as much Chakra into your hands as you can! Then let it explode around you!**_" the alter persona cried.

Naruto nodded and did as was told, the red Chakra around him began to constrict around his body like a second skin, then, it exploded around him forming into an odd ball of energy. The intensity of the energy burned the infected giant hand to nothing but a useless lump of bubbling and burned skin.

The undead let out a roar of pain as it tossed Naruto away and raised its hand in the air, steam rising from the burned appendage. Jiraiya raised himself from the ground and smirked as he wiped the blood from his lip.

"_Alright, keep it up Naruto._" he thought to himself as he charged at the undead.

"_There isn't enough time to draw any Nature Chakra, so this will have to do._" the sage extended his hand and charged up another Rasengan, although this one grew bigger, to the size of a basket ball.

"Odama Rasengan!" the old sage cried.

He slammed the orb into the creatures stomach, the spiraling ball of energy began to grow larger as it ripped into the creatures belly, blood pooling out of the large wound. The Juggler was sent spiraling back as it crashed through the multiple trees, the beast letting out a roar of anger as it finally collided with one of the surrounding walls, a carter forming behind it, and a large gaping hole in its stomach, blood and some organs leaking out.

Jiraiya ducked as another of the human infected charged towards him, the Rasengan and the battle attracting _them _to him. The sound of gun shots sounded through the air as they all fell to the ground bullet holes in their heads. The white haired man turned to the short teen that was stationed at the front of the garage and gave a thumbs up.

"Move Pervy Sage!"

The old sage turned his attention back to the fight and felt his eyes winded as a giant butcher blade was a mere inches from crushing him. Only for a blonde blur to tackle him to the side, the blade crashing into the ground tearing into the very earth and leaving large crater.

"This thing does not know when to give up!" the blonde teen cried as his eyes glowed a violent red, signifying his anger.

"Calm down Naruto! We need to remove those arms of his!" the older man stated as the two dodged another attack from the creature.

"Easier said then done!" the primal teen cried.

Takashi Rei and Saeko sprinted in front of the crouched duo, the bayonet wielder turning around and firing bullet after bullet at the black blur that was speeding towards the three.

-Only Human-

(Saeko, Takashi and Rei V.S Hound I)

Rei continued to fire bullet after bullet at the creature, but to no avail, it was too fast and simply evaded the deadly rounds.

"Rei! Move!" the teen cried as he charged towards the girl and tackled her out of the way, evading a horrifying encounter with the Hounds giant maw.

Saeko, seeing her chance rushed forward and stabbed her blade into the creatures snout, her blade piercing the skin and bone and puncturing the jaw. The creature raised its head and gave a howl, the ruby red eyes widening as it shook its head around widely trying too shake the girl off.

Takashi seeing a chance rushed towards the moving creature and pointed the shotgun in his hands at its body, trying to damage the creature. Pulling the trigger, the bullet barrage scatter all over the Hounds body, blood exploding from every bullet hole.

The Hound seemed to realize it was taking damage and jumped high into the air, using its powerful legs. Saeko gave out a shriek she floated in the air above the monster open maw, her blade stabbed through its mouth.

She literally looked into the jaws of death if it weren't for Rei acting quickly and launching her weapon with great force from the adrenaline pumping through her body, the Bayonet gleaming in the moon light before stabbing into the side of the animal infected skull, the blade missing its brain by mere inches.

The attack served its purpose as the infected head was pushed to the side giving Saeko enough time to maneuver herself in the air and grab onto the hilt of her sword, she gave a spin and landed on top of the creatures head, braising herself for the coming impact with the floor. The Hound landed with a large thud, and with the loss of its balance, the sound of a bone breaking alerted everyone the the infected animals rear leg.

Saeko took advantage of the situation and kicked the Bayonet out of the Hounds skull watching as Rei gave a dive for her weapon. She then removed her sword from the creatures mouth, blood exploding around her and did a back flip off its head landing elegantly on the ground, Rei and Takashi taking a place beside her as they watched the creature stand and growl, blood dripping from its maw.

The Hound charged at the three with great speeds, although they saw it coming and scattered.

"The legs! Go for its legs!" cried Takashi as he loaded the bullets and aimed at the creatures injured appendage.

Saeko and Rei nodded before charging at the creature side by side, the Hound howled loudly as it rushed towards them, but once again the duo saw it coming and they split apart the infected Dog rushing past them.

"Now!" they both cried.

Rei slammed the end of the Bayonet into the creatures left hind leg and pulled the trigger, the bullets tearing into its leg and bone, all the while she tore through the appendage. Blood splattered everywhere along with pieces of decaying meat and bone from the attack.

Saeko gave a small grin at seeing the blood and stabbed her blade into the broken leg, completely removing it from the body, an endless stream of life liquid pooling from the wound.

Takashi grinned wildly as he pointed the barrel at the incoming head of the undead creature.

"Die you son of a bitch!" he roared as he pulled the trigger, the bullets exploding from the barrel and flying through the air before colliding with the skull of the Hound.

The infected skull exploded from the bullets as it gave one final howl before landing on the ground, a giant pool of blood forming from under it. Its now open skull pooling blood along with its disfigured legs.

Takashi gave a sigh of relief at the victory, before turning to the Garage watching as Saya and Kohta battled the human infected.

"Come on! We have to help them!" The girls nodded and rushed to the garage.

-Only Human-

(Naruto and Jiraiya VS Juggler)

Naruto growled a she rolled out of the way of another of that things attacks, the giant butcher knife was becoming seriously annoying but with the Juggler swinging it around like crazy there was no getting near it.

"_Kyubi! I don't suppose you have any ideas!_" he cried in his mind.

"_**That thing is way stronger than before, it can stand an Odama Rasengan! You need to activate you're Primal Level 2!**_" the Hybrid cried.

Naruto grunted as he dodged yet another swipe for his head.

"_And how exactly do I do that!_" he asked.

"_**Let me take control!**_" the fox suddenly cried.

"_W-What!_"

"_**Just do it, relax you're mind. I'll handle the rest! I was made to take over in tough times anyways. I know how to work you're power. Just let me take control!**_"

Naruto hesitated but gave a nod, he let his body calm down and relaxed his mind...then he felt it..a pull. He snapped his eyes open and found himself standing alone inside of his mind scape, the water under him reflecting what was happening on the outside.

Jiraiya watched his student suddenly relax and close his eyes, seemingly standing still.

"Naruto what the hell are you doing!" the Sage cried.

From the garage most were watching the battle, even Souchiro and Yuriko who had finished the battle with the final Hound.

"_What the hell is he doing!_" was the collective thought.

The Juggler roared and rushed at the teen, the giant butcher knife aimed to cleave him in half. The blonde continued to stand still..as if nothing was happening.

Jiraiya was about to charge when he felt it...a pulse of energy..familiar energy.

Then, the blonde erupted in a vortex of red Chakra. The Chakra pulsed around him as if it was feeling the air and the earth beneath its feet. It began to form into a blob of energy and shaped around the still teen. His whisker like marks became even more pronounced as did the fangs in his mouth, black lines surrounded his lips as well as his eyes, and his nails extended even more. The energy began to from around him and took on the appearance of a cloak..a fox cloak.

A pair of long Chakra ears sprouted from the bubbling mass of energy and a long and slender tail sprouted from behind him. The teen snapped his eyes open to show wide crimson eyes, although this time they looked even more deadlier, like they were no longer the eyes of a human.

The giant butcher knife closed its distance only for it too be smacked away...by a giant red Chakra hand. The teen had his had reared, and from it the Chakra hand sprouted into a larger hand, the size of the Jugglers very own hand.

"**You're not fucking with Naruto any more ugly!**" a darker and deeper voice spoke.

"_K-Kyubi!_" the old Sage thought to himself.

Souchiro narrowed his eyes as he gazed upon the spectacle "_So this is his Bijuu, incredible._"

Everyone else was just shocked or fearful of the tailed teen before them. Even the human infected had paused, the power rolling off of the teen installing fear into their very core. Kyubi gave a wide grin as he coked his fist back and then slammed it into the Jugglers stomach, the skin burning to the very touch of the hybrids Chakra.

The infected giant doubled over from the force of the hit.

"**So, I heard you infected don't feel pain.**" Kyubi mused as he stepped towards the giant.

His tail floated behind him before piercing the Jugglers chest and lifted it up. The red Chakra appendage holding the giant in the air with ease.

"**Lets test that theory shall we!**" he cried. He used his other Chakra hand to grab onto the monsters arm tightly before tearing it off, then began to do so to the others.

Blood dripped from the useless stubs and pooled on the ground, the others watching on in shock at the sheer brutality. Their eyes glued to the horror before them.

Kyubi snarled before gripping the jugglers massive head in his hands...and crushing it.

Blood exploding and leaking through the Chakra arm.

Just like that...it was over, the Jugglers body dropped too the floor dead, nothing but a headless corpse.

The Chakra began to draw itself back into the blonde, his eyes widening as he absorbed the energy back into his body. The blondes animal like features disappeared as he let out a gasp, the toll from his body drawing on so much Chakra hitting him full force.

"_S-Shit! K-Kyubi that was too much!_" he shouted mentally.

"_**Tell me about it, at east I got some exercise. I'm going to take a nap.**_" the Hybrid stated as he faded away slowly.

The blonde dropped to his knees as he caught his breath, the world around him fading from view as darkness creeping up from the corners of his vision.

"Brat!" cried Jiraiya as he sprinted beside his student and kneeled down next to him.

The Mansion was eerily quite because of the sudden show of power, the only sound heard was that of the flames as hey burned away body's and everything else in their path. The Sage picked his student up and darted towards the Garage. He placed his student down and turned to the stunned group.

"Tell him I aid explain once you are safe! Right now you have to go, that kind of power out put must have attracted more of _them_ from all around the city!" the Sage stated.

The group shook itself out if their stupor as Kohta and Takashi quickly rushed to the teen and picked him up then placed him inside of the Buggy. Souchiro glared at the frozen undead and turned to his wife, giving her a nod.

The woman turned to the group and sighed.

"You must all get out of here." she stated.

Saya growled as she walked right into her mothers face "No! We can't leave you gu-"

Slap!

The pinkett held he cheek in shock, her eyes drifting to her mothers pained expression.

"This is just as hard for us Saya! But it's our duty as you're parents! As the people who love you to make sure you live!" she stated.

The remains of Narutos Chakra began to fade away, snapping the reaming infected out of their frozen state, one of them men seeing this fired wildly not wanting it to get any closer. Unfortunately, the sound of the gun going off alerted all of them back to their senses ,as they began their rampage once more.

"Tch! We don't have any more time! Just go!" Yuriko stated, her husband standing behind her watching as his men continued to fire at the infected.

Saya, shut her eyes and withheld tears before giving a small nod.

"Mama! Papa!" she cried as she locked eyes with them both "I love you!"

The two gave a warm smile "We love you too sweety.." the pinketts mother whispered.

Jiraiya gave a sigh as he stepped towards the two adults and smiled.

"It never ends huh?" he asked aloud. He turned and locked eyes with the group behind him and spoke, a serious edge to his tone.

"All of you, protect him. He's all I have left. Please, don't judge him for his power, it was never his choice to live the life of a weapon.." the old Sage murmured.

"_Weapon.._" the group thought to themselves as they all glanced at the blondes still form.

"Oh, and Shizuka, I'll make sure to let you're Grandmother know you're alright."

The buxom nurse blinked, then felt her eyes widen.

"Now I know where I know you from! You're Jiraiya the Tad Sage, and Grandmothers husband!" she stated.

Jiraiya gave a wide grin..but then blushed when she said husband.

"For the last time me and Tsunade are not married!" he roared.

The nurse gave a giggle, but then suddenly stopped, her eyes drifting to Naruto.

"Wait, that must mean he is-"

"Yes, he is the one who saved you that day. Tsunade brought him with her for a small break. That kid is like a son to us, so please take care of him."

The nurses eyes hardened in a way that was not hers and gave a nod. She felt Alice escape her grasp and watched as the little girl walked towards Yuriko.

"A-Auntie?.." the second grader asked softly.

Mrs. Takagi gave a small smile and placed her arms on the little girls shoulders.

"You're a good girl...listen to you're brothers and sisters. Okay." she whispered giving Alice a small hug.

The little girl sniffled and nodded before running into Sayas embrace. The woman stood and gave them all a hard look.

"Go..and please be careful!" she stated.

The group nodded and jumped into the Buggy.

"Takashi, Kohta!" Souchiro stated suddenly.

"Y-Yes sir!" the two stuttered.

"I am intrusting my daughter to you both and Naruto, don't let me down!" the two shared a look and nodded

"Yes sir!"

Souchiro smirked and nodded. The sound of an engine coming to life alerted the three adults to the group setting off. Jiraiya gazed at the blonde patch of hair resting in the lap of Saya and smiled.

"_As long as you're still alive, we have hope...Naruto._" he thought to himself.

Turning back to the carnage, he frowned as the last of the Dynamite was thrown.

"At this rate, we are just going to be pushed back further and further." Yuriko stated.

"Yuriko.." Souchiro spoke as he gripped the bade in his hand tightly "You are a good woman." he stated.

Yuriko smiled and nodded towards her husband. Jiraiya placed an arm on both of their shoulders and smiled.

"Come!" he stated loudly as he gave a load roar charging into the large mass of infected undead.

Jiraiya followed after, charging a Rasengan in both hands and slamming them into two of the infected while Yuriko shot any of them approaching down with her twin revolvers. The more they fought, the more men were turned as well. It was to the point were the hole compound was over run, and the lames covering everything in a blanket of red. More and more of _them _continued to attack, wave after wave.

Until they found themselves back to back.

Yuriko shooting them down, Jiraiya launching attack after attack, and Souchiro slashing and hacking away.

"Have they gone?" stated Souchiro, ducking under an infected hand before slashing the head off the body.

"Yes, our daughter is in the hands of people who care about her." Yuriko stated with a smile, not even bothered by the fact that she was running out of ammo very quickly.

"Then...I regret nothing!" the father stated with a smile.

"Tch, you regret nothing! I regret not getting any research out of this!" cried Jiraiya, anime tears falling from his eyes.

He was bonked on the head by an annoyed Yuriko, her eye brow twitching slightly.

"Do you ever stop you old pervert."

"S-Super Pervert." the old Sage corrected getting a sigh from the woman and a chuckle from Souchiro.

The sound of chopper blades alerted the three to a black war hawk helicopter approaching them. The small gun torrents on each side aimed below and unleashed a barrage of bullets upon the infect, tearing into the small army easily.

"W-What!" cried a shocked Souchiro.

"Reinforcements!" stated Jiraiya with a smirk.

"Jiraiya!" cried a familiar voice from above.

The Sage grinned wildly at seeing a familiar face...and chest.

"Tsunade-hime!" he stated with a grin.

From the doors of the helicopter was the Slug Princess in all her glory, in her hand was a latter that she threw down.

"Grab on! All of you!" she ordered.

The three nodded and jumped for the ladder, then felt themselves be puled up leaving behind the burned and overrun compound they once called a home.

-Only Human-

The group rushed down the steep hill as they pushed against the infected, the Buggy running over them. Saya felt like crying once she saw the Helicopter hover over the Mansion, and ladder falling down, three figures being pulled up high in the sky.

"_T-Their safe!_" she thought to herself with a smile.

"It looks like everything turned out alright." mused Shizuka with a smile as she played with Alices hair.

"Yea." the pinkett replied, releasing a breath she never knew she was holding.

Takashi grinned as he drove over the infected, the feeling of actually surviving filling him with pure joy, and the group had stayed together as well.

Rei smiled as she felt the wind through her hair, it really did feel good to survive.

Kohta and Saeko felt the exact same way.

As the Buggy approached the end of the hill, the groups eyes widened once they saw the bus that Shido drove crashed on the side of the road, a small opening in between it and the blockade.

"Shit! It's too narrow!" the gun crazed teen cried.

Saeko smirked as she pocked her head out beside Takashi and her hand on her blade.

"Takashi-san, how did you fair in the schools obstacle course?" she asked with a smile.

Takashi grinned as he stared down the small narrowing.

"Second to last!" he cried revving up the engine as he popped the Buggy back for a wheelie.

"Hold on tight!" he cried.

Saya threw herself on Narutos unconscious body to prevent him from falling..yea..that was it, while Shizuka hugged Alice tightly and Zeke burrowed himself deep in her..breasts.

The Buggy popped back, the group screaming loudly as the vehicle defied gravity. Takashi grinned as they slipped past the narrow opening.

"There's the highway! Just a little more!" Kohta stated with a grin.

The sound of groaning alerted the group the now awake blonde, his face buried deep into Sayas chest. The girl blushing bright red at the predicament they were in. She quickly stood up and huffed, her eyes on the blonde teen.

"U-Uh, what the hell..Whoa!" he stated suddenly realizing the sky above him was moving, and so was everything else.

"What the hell!" he cried as he latched on to the closest thing..which of course happened to be Saya..who was blushing widely from the contact.

"Get off me you idiot!" she cried as she pushed the blonde away.

Naruto looked around him to see the smiling..and alive faces of his friends.

"W-Wha, w-were alive!" he stated happily.

The others chuckled at his excitement.

"Of course we are!" stated Kohta with a grin.

Naruto bumped fists with the gun crazed teen and smiled.

"Wheres Sayas parents, and Pervy Sage?" he asked, getting slightly worried.

"Their fine, a helicopter picked them up. So it should be the military." responded Takashi as he drove.

Naruto sighed in relief and stretched.

"Oh man, my aching back." he cried.

"Naruto-onii-chan!" stated Alice as she jumped on the blonde and gave him a wide hug.

The teen laughed as eh hugged the smaller girl back, he felt Zeke lick his arm as he wagged his tail back and forth happily.

_"Looks like things turned out alright_." the blonde thought to himself.

The Buggy made it to the main highway, as the sun was rising around the sea. The streets were filed with wandering infected and abandoned cars.

"Oh man!" stated Kohta.

"There's hundreds of them!" stated Rei.

"So what should we do leader?" asked Saya with a smirk as she looked at Takashi.

The teen smirked as he revved up the engine "In the immortal words of our blonde friend, lets get wild!" he stated.

Beside him Kohta cocked his gun back a grin on his face, on his other side Saeko unsheathed her blade once more and smiled. Naruto cracked his knuckles and grinned wildly while Rei sharpened her Bayonet, a smirk on her face as well. Shizuka smiled while Alice cheered a she held Zeke. Saya chose to smile as she fixed her glasses.

_The future may be dark, but we have each other. It was the first of many trails, and we weren't sure if we would all survive. But all I knew was that right now, we had each other..and that was all that mattered._

-Only Human-

Sasuke stepped onto the destroyed ruins of the Mansion, a frown on his face as he gazed at the destruction.

"_That blast wiped out all use of technology_." he thought to himself.

His eyes flickered from black to red with three coma like marks surrounding the pupil, a smirk grew on his face as he saw traces of familiar Chakra, one heading towards the main Highway, the other disappearing into the sky.

_"Looks like their alright_." he mused.

Shrugging, he turned towards the destroyed gate and waked calmly down the hill. "_It's time for our reunion Naruto._"

-End!-

I hope it was up to standard, it was my first Major fight, tell em what you think, or if I should improve my fights. Constructive cretinism, not flames please! Anyway, the OVA is next, and I have a special surprise that I KNOW you will all like in that. So until next time, Ja ne. Review!


	11. DEAD Memory's and OMAKE Pt 1

**Only Human**

A/N IMPORTANT READ!

Hey everyone, I would like to say I'm sorry for taking so long, School is hard on a dude. Anyways I have deiced to Split the OVA in two Chapters, this first one, which will detail some of Narutos Early years, Some of the SHINOBI Information. And a couple of OMAKES. Just to let you know I'm alive. Next Chapter will be the OVA.

ALSO THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND SUCH! I NOW HAVE THE MOST REVIEWED STORY ON THIS SECTION, Might not last forever but its a hell of an accomplishment for me! I love you all thank you!

-Only Human-

Chapter 11

DEAD Memory's and OMAKE Pt. 1

-Only Human-

_It's been a long time since I became what I am now, I never would have thought it. A random street rat like me, in such a big world, chosen to become one of the strongest. _

_Through trail and tribulation, at every corner, with every life lost and blood spilled. All making up who I am now. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, Jinchuuriki Nine, the Crimson Malestorm and the Demon King. It's truthfully amazing. From the very second I was abducted, infused with Kyubi and his Chakra. _

_To the final battle with a clone of myself, Juubi, and the most powerful Jinchuuriki to ever live. _

A blonde haired teen walked down the busy streets, a plain white shirt over his well defined chest, and simple blue jeans with sneakers on. His blue eyes looked jaded and dull as they scanned the faces of all the peopled that passed him.

On his cheeks were three thin whisker like marks. On his wrist was a small tag that alerted most of the people around him to his workings. A Special Forces Agent. The teen sighed as he waked towards the small convenience store, his goal, milk.

_What I would trade to just feel human again. After every battle, and every single life I was forced to take. All the horrors I have seen, I just wish I could take it all back, this power isn't worth it. My Humanity, lost, just like myself over time. _

The blonde sighed as he stepped into the store and gave a lazy wave and a small smile to the familiar owner. The Old man has always been kind to him, giving him as much Ramen as he wanted, and his daughter was like a younger sister to him. The teen stepped into the refrigerated area and looked over the many products. His thoughts trailing off like always.

-Only Human-

From a dark alley, the sounds of crying could be heard. Although none payed any attention to it. In this side of Tokyo, things like that were common, and could be sued as a trick by many thieves to lure you in, then take your possessions..and maybe your life.

This time however, it was not the case. For within the small alley, a mop of dirty blonde hair could be seen. The figure of a small child was huddled up into a ball, fresh tears falling from his little blue eyes as he rubbed his aching stomach in pain.

"_I'm so hungry.._" the small child thought to himself.

His pale face was free of any blemishes, and his blue eyes seemed to glow in the darkness.

"So...cold.." he mumbled to himself, the world around him becoming blurry as darkness creeped up from the corners of his vision. The child lay there still, the sounds of the large city sending his mind into a bliss. His tears falling freely from his shut eyes.

The last sounds that assaulted his ears were the sounds of footsteps. From the darkness, an old man wearing a brown suit and a matching brown hat that shaded his eyes gazed at the unconscious body of the child.

"_We have finally found you..Naruto-kun._"

_That same day, I woke up, and this man who called himself Sarutobi offered me a choice. I was foolish, but my hunger and need for a home won over whatever common sense I had. The choice was simple enough, a home. _

_And as I was, I was willing to pay whatever price for a home. That day changed everything for me. _

_A month later, after I had recovered enough. I was taken to a plain white room. They strapped me down, and injected me with as many drugs as they could. The process was long, but unfortunately for me, the drugs were not enough._

_ I felt it all..it was horrible._

_ My stomach was sliced open, and I could feel multiple needles being injected into every single vain that ran through there, along with some major arteries. Then, they drew what I knew now as a seal over my wound. _

_The ink was fused with a special Chakra, making it non-washable, and non-removable, it had become my skin. The Seal would only show when I used my Chakra. Needless to say, it was a very long process...but completely successful. _

_I woke up a week later, my stomach was completely fine, thanks to my new healing factor. And so began my training, as the Ninth Jinchuuriki. _

The rush! It was amazing. The now shaggy haired teen dashed through the forest at speeds not even a full adult could hope to achieve. His back was arched and his blue slitted eyes took in every single detail. He rushed past trees and animals, his arms and legs stretched out, running on all fours much like an animal not extended nails dug into the ground as he cleared a small gap in the ground.

"Naruto-kun! That is enough!" a familiar voice cried.

The blonde blinked and stood, his hair returning to its normal state, as did his nails, the now visible whisker like marks on the side of his cheeks reverting into thin lines and his pupil changing back to normal.

"That was excellent Naruto-kun, it seems you can access a Semi-Primal Form at will." the old man, Sarutobi stated as he smiled warmly at the small child.

The blonde haired teen grinned at the praise.

"Thanks Old Man!" he cried.

The Shinobi Soldier beside the Kage snarled.

"Do not speak to Hokage-sama in such a manner you little experi-"

"Hoshi! That is enough!" the Kage warned.

"My apologizes Hokage-sama!" the Solider stated with a stiff bow.

The apology was false, even the child could tell that.

"Its fine, do not however let it happen again. Now then Naruto-kun, you will continue to train. In a couple of Moths you shall be joining the Academy where future Shinobi like yourself will be going." the Kage spoke with a warm smile.

Naruto cheered up instantly, a grin replacing the small frown he had at the mans words. Even he could tell just what the man was about to say.

_In a way, he was right. I was an experiment. A freak of nature, and I knew it._

_ Months had passed, and I joined the Academy. There I met a variation of people form different CLANS. Many of them at first hated me, believing I was no longer human. And that my advancement was due to my experimented body. _

_How wrong they were, but I dealt with it. I dealt with it for four years to be exact. _

_I was then apprenticed by my God Father, which I did not know of at the time and learned one of the most powerful moves in my Arsenal. _

_The Rasengan. All at the age of Eight._

_ From there, life got even more complicated. Because, once I returned. I was instantly placed under Kakashi, a man who I have come to see as an Older Brother or Uncle. With Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha, both becoming much like a brother and sister to me. _

_And our first mission to South America, which during the time turned into a B-Rank. It was the first time I killed, and the first time I ever truly accused Kyubis darker Chakra. My first slip away from Humanity, and my dark dive into the Monster I knew dwelled inside of me._

_-Only Human-_

_OMAKE 1(Sasuke Naruto Itachi and Jiraiya)_

It was a tough mission, A-Rank of course, which consisted of Destroying a Large Drug Ring in Downtown Tokyo while at the same time not alerting any of the Civilians near by of what was happening and keeping Damage to a minimum, but not to the most powerful Team in all of SHINOBI LEAF code name Spiral Veil .

The team consisted of Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha, Jiraiya of the Toad, and Itachi Uchiha.

The four were considered after the Death of Madara and the Defeat of Juubi to be almost unbeatable. The team was doing their traditional routine after each successful mission. Naruto would devour piles of Ramen while watching hysterical Cartoons, Sasuke would read a book and argue with his brother about getting laid, and Jiraiya would drink to his leisure.

"I'm just saying Itachi, I mean what if Sasu-chan is gay?" the drunk man stated with a grin.

Itachi smirked as he gazed at his younger brother, steam rising from his head in a comical fashion.

"While that is slightly agreeable, Sasu here had quite the interesting experiences with some women during his time as a Rouge. Although they don't count since he was drunk. So to me, he is still a virgin."

Jiraiya busted out laughing at that, while Naruto spit out his Ramen and fell to the floor holding his sides.

Sasuke however was not amused.

"Could you please stop putting my life out for these two idiots to hear?" the teen spoke, his tone dangerously icy.

"Oh god!" the blonde haired teen cried "You had to be drunk to have sex!"

"Stop this foolishness now! I swear to Kami I will strike menacing poses at all of you!" the raven haired teen cried.

"Now now brat! Or should I tell these two about you calling me talking about how you just took Hinatas Virginity. Oh I can hear it now, Help! Shes bleeding all over the place! And she fainted! What the hell do I do Pervy-Sage! Stop laughing dammit! Did I kill her?"

Sasuke smirked darkly at the now flabbergasted blonde, his face doing a very good attempt at looking life a fish.

Itachi chuckled as he flipped through the channels. While Jiraiya grinned perversely at his Godson.

"You old bastard! I'll kill you!" the teen cried as he launched himself at the drunk fool.

The blonde tackled the laughing man to the floor and proceeded to beat the alcohol out of him. Sasuke smirked as he turned back to his book.

His peace however did not last as his older brother peeked his head from the corner.

"So, what are you reading my dear little brother?" Sasuke felt his eyebrow twitch and sighed mentally.

"A book, dear older brother."

"So when are you getting laid?"the older Uchiha asked bluntly.

Sasuke growled and closed the book, his eyes turning to the smirking face of his older brother.

"Why do you want to know!" he cried.

"Because I worry my dear Sasu, in our line of work, death comes fast. I would hate for you to die a Virgin." the older Uchiha suddenly ducked as the bruised body of Jiraiya flew over him and slammed into the wall.

Sasuke did a side step and dodged a table that flew past him and then crashed into the drunk Sage, his pain filled cry not affecting either of them.

Sasuke sighed and rubbed his temples. "I've already told you! I have had sex!"

"It doesn't count when your drunk every single time. Or...are you really gay?" the Uchiha asked.

Naruto stopped choking the now seemingly dead man and turned his head to the blushing younger Uchiha.

"You know Sasuke, I have always wondered. I mean, with all those girls throwing themselves at you, and you going off with older men like Orochimaru and Madara..." the blonde trailed off.

Jiraiya suddenly snapped up. "Yea, and not even going to lie to you all. I think Orochimaru felt me up when we ere teammates."

"How do we know that he never raped out little Sasu here while he slept, not to mention those cut open shirts revealing much of your upper body. Tell me little brother, have you ever woken up with a sore ass?"

That night, Sasuke Uchiha cried tears of blood as the three men discussed his sexuality.

-Only Human-

OMAKE 2(Sasukes Prank Call)

The Uchiha teen grunted as he pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"Restricted?" he mused before snapping it open and placing it next to his ear.

"Hello?" he spoke.

The sounds of snickering came from the other side of the phone followed by a 'Talk Talk!'.

"Hello? Is this Sasuke Uchiha?" a slurred voice stated.

"Yes, who is this?"

"Your mom!" the voice stated while laughing.

"My mother is dead." the Uchiha stated dryly.

More snickering, "Yea I know! I killed her!" the voice replied.

"Is this Itachi?"

"...No."

"Dammit Itachi! Stop trying to Prank call me!" the younger Uchiha cried.

"This is not Itachi!" a new voice spoke "This is your inner self ohhhhhhhhhh. You will buy the amazing and handsome Naruto an endless supply of Ramen!"

"Dammit Naruto! What the hell are you and Itachi doing?"

"This is not Naruto! This is your inner self ohhhhhhhhh spooky!"

Sasuke stared at the phone blankly, his eye brow twitching once more. The sounds of snickering could be heard from the other line.

"Where the hell are you two idiots?"

"We are everywhere and nowhere Sasu-chan."

Itachi replied, his voice deeper and faint, his attempt at sounding omnipotent. The raven haired teen sighed and walked towards the bathroom, his grabbed the handle and gave it a push, only to find it locked.

"Are you in the bathroom?" he asked. Silence.

"..No. Listen to your inner self, and step away from the door!"

The younger Uchiha sighed and charged up a large amount of Chakra into his hand, then slammed it into the knob, before ripping the door out of its hinges. Naruto gripped the cat in his hands tightly while holding the phone, Itachi began to sweat bullets as he held the razor in his hands.

"Uhh, pay no attention to the two holding your pet cat shaving his hair off...ohhhhh." For the rest of the night, the cry's of pain from the duo could be heard from all over the Uchiha Island.

-Only Human-

**Only Human SHINOBI**

S.H.I.N.O.B.I

SHINOBI, The most powerful organization known to man, It began during the World War by the Japanese when they began to try and reform Super Soldiers as well as cure any ailments that the Soldiers would pick up in the battle field. This began the side project knows as JINCHUURIKI. Super Humans who could access many forms of Chakra along with Elemental and Nature like components. SHIONBI is the current and has five great VILLAGES all around the world, along with newly created ones. Each VILLAGE contains its on KAGE along with its arsenal of trained SHINOBI warriors. SHIONBI is the peak of human technology.

**Benefits:**

All SHINOBI ops have access to whatever amount of Chakra they can conjure up, it increases all physical functions, the larger the Chakra pool. The more powerful the SHINOBI, along with their control.

Chakra can be used in a multitude of ways, from defying Gravity to Walking over the very Water we live from. SHINOBI are much more resistant than a normal Human, being able to endure more pain, to the point were a bullet, unless to the Heart or Brain, can not kill them, but can injure them severely.

Elemental Chakra is what is found in the very molecules of all life around us. Chakra makes up the world and ever single Element around us. By using Chakra, one can control the very Elements themselves. Wind users can cut through steel and crush others or sweep them off their feet. Fire users, can create fire around them and use it to burn anything to ash. Earth users can split the ground we walk upon with their fists, and raise the ground to their control, even reduce the earth to mud. Water users can make giant waves or entrap others in water spheres, even going as far as controlling the Ocean itself. Some can even conjure up lightning and use it to their advantage, there are many sub elements used by JONNIN and KAGES, by mixing two or more Elemental Natures to create new ones. Such as Wind and Water, making Ice.

Chakra how ever is very dangerous and mysterious, the very energy of Life itself put in the control of mere mortals. Some have been known to summon flames from Hell or steal the souls of other by ripping out their Chakra.

Jinchuuriki have increased healing as well as a second Chakra pool.

**Eye Mutations:**

Eye mutations were created during the Era of the First SHINOBI, they were at first used to increase vision, and to predict the opponents moves. The first Eye Mutation was said to be a creation for the control of Life and Death itself. The Sage of Six Paths being documented to seeing new energy's with his eyes, and manipulating it to his use. Legend has it he could see the life of others, and summon the Guardian of Souls. He was said to exist outside of life and death because of his eyes. A true God amongst Humans. Over time, the first wielders of the Eye Mutations would pass these genes down their family, and thus was the birth of CLANS and Bloodlines.

**Rinnegan**:The very first eye mutation. Belonging to the Sage of Six Paths, legend states that the user would be able to control all forms of Elemental Chakra and have a perfect control over any ability or technique he learned. He could control the very Gravity that holds our universe in place, These eyes, were first an attempt at immortality for Humanity. Not much is known about the Eyes of God as hey were called, just that the wielder would be considered a God amongst Humans and SHINOBI alike.

**Sharingan: **SHINOBI's first attempt at trying to predict the opponents tactics, it then lead to what is now one of the three great Eye Mutations. These eyes allow the user to predict the opponents moves, see things in more light and in a slower motion, as well as being able to copy Chakra motions. There are more advanced forms of the Sharingan, but each form requires a sacrifice of life. But, the control over time these eyes have is so great, that it is said the final stage allows the user to warp time around him.

**Byakugan: **The SHINOBI's first attempt at an all seeing eye. These eyes allow the user to see a perfect 360 degree sight. They can also see the Chakra paths of any other SHINOBI and combined with a special style, the user can actually remove the use of Chakra from the SHINOBI. It has one single blind spot on the back of the head. Legend states that these eyes can see so far ahead, they can peak into the very future.

**Ranks:**

JINCHUURIKI- Ultimate forms of Chakra wielders, categorized by TAILS worth of Chakra. Nine being the max. These Super Soldiers have access to an Alter Personality that takes over in dire need as well as two pools of Chakra to draw from. They surround themselves with what is called a Cloak, but the more Chakra is used, the DNA infused with them takes over, changing their appearance to a more Animal like appearance. The NINTH is the perfected Jinchuuriki and can form into a perfect breed of Animal and Human form. Their control over Chakra is perfect when in the Cloaked form, and can use it in many different ways. As well as creating highly concentrated Chakra attack known as the Tailed Beast-Bomb. There is rumor of a TENTH tail, although it is unknown.

KAGE- Each KAGE is the leader of one of the five great VILLAGES of SHINOBI, they specialize in almost every aspect of Chakra and have years of experience. Alone, a single KAGE can stand up to an army of men, or destroy a small Island by their self. They can control at least Three levels of Elemental Chakra and have a personal fighting style with their Chakra Manipulation. KAGE are Ranked as S-Class Threats in the Bingo Book, the international SHINOBI book.

SAGE: There are three known SAGES in all of the SHINOBI History, the first being the original SHINOBI and the first Chakra user. The first Jinchuuriki and the wielder of the Legendary Eye Mutation the Rinnegan. The Second being Pein, or Nagato one of the Greatest threats to the world. The final being Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze who became a true Toad Sage. SAGES are known to be incredibly powerful, being able to tap into what is known as Nature Chakra increasing every physical and mental power to almost godly proportions.

SANNIN: The three SANNIN are Jirayia of the Toads, Tsunade of the Slug, and Orochimaru of the Snake. Each of them is considered KAGE level.

ANBU: ANBU are special trained ops members that deal in even the darkest parts of SHINOBI war fare, whether it be from assassination to recon. These specially trained SHINOBI are nothing but mere Shadows. There are different variations and ANBU Ops Squads and Teams. These Soldiers answer only to the KAGE and are the Villages last line of defense, stronger than even JONNIN.

JONNIN: These are the Elite SHINOBI Soldiers, having mastered two forms of Elemental Manipulation. These Soldiers are small in number, ranging from a small one hundred in each VILLAGE because of the amount of Control and Power one needs to be a JONNIN. They can also choose to become teachers, taking on fresh GENNIN and mold them to becoming CHUUNIN at most. JONNIN are powerful, and is one of the qualifications needed to become a KAGE.

CHUUNIN: CHUUNIN are more common than JONNIN and while they are less powerful, they can do a multitude of jobs, from guard duty to front line battle. CHUUNIN have control over one Elemental Manipulation, how far they can control it depends on the person. Most SHINOBI reach CHUUNIN and some move on to JONNIN.

GENNIN: GENNIN are the most common of SHINOBI, much reaching CHUUNIN and some going as far as JONNIN. They can control their Chakra to the point where the basic Manipulations are simple, such as Water Walking and Tree Climbing. GENNIN, while not as powerful as the other Ranks are still formidable, usually each is paired into three man squads with a JONNIN leading them. From there, they gain experience and grow stronger, becoming powerful Soldiers for their VILLAGE.

More coming soon, this is just the basics!

-Only Human-

Anyways, please enjoy this small crappy Chapter. I just wanted you guys to know I'm alive. I love you all, please don't kill me. Review...I'm sure I'll be lucky enough to get ten. Ja!


	12. DEAD Paradise

**Only Human**

A/N Well, this is the last break Chapter. By the way, I think I'm going to put my other stories on Hold for now. I want to finish this one really badly.

Enjoy!

-Only Human-

Chapter 12

DEAD Paradise

-Only Human-

_The world was a literal hell, infected ran rampant through out every single place possible. Most use of Technology was shot down, people began to turn on each other. Death and Havoc reek on every single corner. New forms of Infected were suddenly appearing all over..its not just Humans now, the virus has spread into Animals themselves. Secret Organization were striking, and old wounds had been opened. Each Country was cut off from one another in some form of way. It was a literal End of Humanity...but just like in the End, human beings searched for some form of salvation..some darker than others. In Japan, within the span of a couple of days, a new Cult had been born. One who worship the Greater Infected, code named the Colossus. The Cult...or Dead Trinity as they were called, believe in self salvation. By worshiping the Infected, they believe that they would be spared..so they fed those who do not share their views to the creatures. Appeasing their hunger...Dead Trinity...One of the many Cults that rose during the Terminus Censura. Or Translated as...End Judgment. One of the most Dangerous, and who had one of the greatest affects in the War to come. _

"_Remembering Terminus Censura 163:21"_

_Cults:Dead Trinity_

_Author:?_

_Date:?_

The screams suddenly stopped, fresh blood flooding out of the alley alerted the Survivors to the vanquishing of the remaining Survivors dropped the ground mauled to pieces and dead. The remaining survivors whimpered in fear as the sounds of footsteps began to grow closer, the sick echos of groans and Infected digging into the flesh of the one human remains.

From the darkness, a shadowy figure wearing a pure white coat stepped out, a hood over his head hiding his facial features. The shaken humans watched him go as he stepped calmly into the blood stained streets, none of _them_ even coming near him for some strange reason, he then suddenly stopped.

"You wish to live?" the stranger asked the Survivors.

Silence.

The hooded man chuckled and continued walking.

"W-Wait!" a man cried, his black onyx eyes widened and bloodshot, sweat poring from his face from the pure fear.

"I-I wish to live..." the man whispered.

"What was that?.." the cloaked man taunted.

"I..I wish to live! I'll do anything! Please!" he cried, tears falling from his face.

The other Survivors watched on in shock, all the while his small daughter hugging him tightly.

"What are you willing to do to live?"

"A-Anything! Please! I don't want to die!" he cried, tears falling even harder.

The cloaked figure chuckled once more, from underneath the cloak, a bright red eye began to glow.

"Very well..kill the girl in your arms." he spoke swiftly.

All eyes widened.

The man was frozen, as was his young daughter. He turned his onyx eyes to his young daughter and smiled...he smiled a twisted smile. The man slowly reached for the small pipe he carried with him for protection, unknown to the others, the fathers eyes were glowing a pure red.

"Honey..." he spoke.

The small area was silenced, no one made a sound.

"P-Papa.." the young girl whispers as she starred at the glowing red orbs, her arms gripping the older mans shirt tightly in fear.

"Daddy loves you.."

Then, faster than most would like, he brought the pipe to the side of the young girls face, crushing her skull as she screamed loudly attracting more of the infected to the survivors. Blood and gore splashed every where, as well as on the father, who was now grinning insanely, tears falling from his now normal eyes.

"Daddy...loves you..." he whispered, the other survivors staring in shock.

The hooded man smirked as he began to walk away from the scene, his work done.

As he walked away, leaving the stunned humans, and the approaching infected. As he walked, the mans back was to one of the survivors, his last sight was a triangle with three large dots at the ends of each point, and spanning from the sides were two black demonic wings.

The mark of the Dead Trinity.

-Only Human-

Takashi grinned wildly as he stretched his arms, the others smiling as they landed on the shore of the small beach side island near the city. This place was far from the city, so not many of _them_ could be here, if any. And that was perfect for them to take a small break.

From behind him, Kohta jumped off the Buggy and ran onto the soft warm sand, enjoying the feeling.

"Haha! This is great!" he cried happily.

The others slowly began to step off, each of them having different feelings about the small beach side.

"So uh, how did we end up here?" Saya asked, her golden brown eyes twitching as she watched Kohta run around like a hyped up child.

"Mah Mah, please don't tell me you have forgotten Saya-chan." the familiar spiky haired blonde stated as he stepped beside her with a smile.

The pinkett blushed at the suffix, and quickly turned her head so the blonde could not see it.

"In order to escape from _them _we used the Buggy's special, on land or on water ability and floated to this island." the soft voice of Saeko stated, her hand on her blade as she offered a smile to the blonde.

For some reason, Saya did not like that smile. Naruto however was completely oblivious, and grinned in response.

"That's right!" he cried with a fanged grin.

Takashi felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see a smiling Rei, her eyes taking in the greenery of the small island.

"Either way, don't you think this is pretty nice?" she asked the group.

Shizuka smiled and nodded as she helped Alice and Zeke off of the Buggy.

"Yes, it really is. And they won't be able to cross the ocean either."

Everyone smiled at that, it seemed they could finally catch a small break.

"Looks like we've finally arrived at a place were we can get some peace." the blonde spoke with a wide grin.

"What are you saying you idiot, there are no facility's here. How are we going to take shelter from the sun?" the girl genius spoke.

Alice suddenly stated giggling as she pointed to a far off place on the shore, "But there is Saya-chan! Look over there."

The group turned their eyes to a small cabin like house, a white flag floating gently in the breeze. Saya felt her eye twitch as she gazed at the small cabin.

"W-Why is there a beach house here?" she stated.

"Who cares!" cried the excited whisker Solider "Lets go!" he yelled as he rushed off towards the house.

The others following behind.

The group stood in front of the beach house and then stepped inside, the place was filled with swim suits, and other such beach products Behind a small cabinet, were three large boxes filed with water bottles. The girls turned to the three men and spoke.

"We are going in the changing room to change, don't peak!" Saya spoke.

"In the mean time, you guys should find suitable clothing for this wet and sandy terrain." Saeko followed after.

"Oh, and see if you can find some food too." Rei finished.

Shizuka took Alice by the hand, and followed the three teenage girls into the changing room, were most of the bikinis were held. The three men, along with Zeke glanced at each other and shrugged.

"I'll go see if I can find us some food in here, you guys should look for proper clothing. These pants that Sayas dad gave me are water resistant, I can wear them and the cloth wont be damaged."

The two nodded and began to search through out the small house, while Naruto inspected every corner looking for some food.

-Only Human-

Naruto sighed as he sat down beside his two friends, his blue eyes taking in the calm and serene ocean.

"Well, there is no food here. But I found some water bottles encase of emergency." the blonde spoke.

"That's better than nothing." Takashi replied.

"More importantly, the only thing the girls can wear are..bikinis." the final of the three stated with a grin.

Takashi wore a black spandex kind of underwear, that bulged due to his manly essential. Kohta how ever, wore what most would see female swimmers wearing, and it was not appealing to the eye, although quite hysterical.

While Takashi had filled out quite nicely due to all the running and such, Kohta was still..well..chubby.

Naruto however, had rolled his pants up so they were now shorts that stopped just below his knees. He wore no shirt exposing his tan and muscular body, as well as the scars that plagued it.

The sounds of the door opening alerted the three men to Saya stepping out. Her two long pink pony tails being covered up in two buns, and wearing a flimsy pink bikini bra that did nothing to hide her tan flesh and her well endowed chest, as well as a tiny bikini peace that left nothing to the imagination.

Naruto felt his face heat up at the sight, and had too quickly turn away.

Next followed Saeko, her hair tied up into a short pony tail, and wearing a simple white bikini, exposing her large breasts to the world and her heart shaped behind.

Naruto had to once again look away, while Takashi could not help but stare, a huge blush on his face.

"I'm glad we can change from out sweat clothing." the swords woman stated with a smile.

"But, we still have no food." state Rei as she stepped out.

She wore short..short.. I mean short shorts, and a green top that made her breasts swell and the shorts hugged her behind perfectly. Takashi had to look away this time, while Naruto had to fight the urge to fall into a primal like frenzy. Kohta however, was still far off in his own world, one again.

"I'm hungry." stated Shizuka with a frown, she wore a blue top that looked about ready to burst under her huge chest, and a blue bikini bottom that hugged her perfect figure..perfectly.

Alice ran into the and, Zeke now on her head wearing a small swim cap, she wore a simple and cute younger child's version of the swim suit with small red sandals.

"Me too!" the younger child agreed.

Shizuka began to play with her chest and bounce it around, the others watching in mild wonder.

While Naruto, Takashi, and Kohta were on the brink of passing out.

"Mah, they will shrink if you don't feed them." the blonde haired woman spoke.

The girls turned to the three stupefied teens and admired them, Takashi had indeed filled out quite nicely in Reis eyes ,and even Kohta looked fairly cute.

Their eyes once again landed on Naruto and could not help but blush at his physique, although most of their eyes trailed over the three bullet wounds, and the small scar that not even Saya had noticed before.

On the side of his stomach was a wound, that looked to come from a blade. The blade seemed to have almost chopped the blonde in half.

"_Naruto...what exactly have you been through.._" the pinkett thought to herself.

Shizuka how ever suddenly realized just what Jirayia, Naruto, was the same child that had saved her from being raped or even killed long ago, when Tsunade had brought him with her for the Holidays. This very child, two years ago, was fighting a war with not only the world, but himself.

Now, he can't even remember it. The girls were snapped out of their thoughts when the blonde spoke.

"At any rate, we need to find food." he spoke. That reverted everyone to the matter at hand.

"Very well then, I will go out an-"

"No Saeko-san, we are but delicate lady's. This is a mans job, right, Naruto-san, Takashi-san, Kohta-san." Saya spoke.

"Yes, they are right. Don't you agree Sensei?"

"Oh yes, one hundred percent."

"Um, I can go sw-"

Alice was interrupted by a hand covering her mouth and dragging her with them other woman.

"We really are in trouble!" they all spoke.

The three men could feel their eye brows twitching in annoyance.

They suddenly nodded and somehow, music started playing in all of their heads.

"We shall go and gather provisions!" the three men stated as they swung their arms around.

"For we are men! And delicate woman as yourselves should only enjoy yourselves!"

They suddenly stopped, Naruto in between Takashi and Kohta striking and odd pose, with his arms outstretched and his right knee up, like a swan. Takashi was next to him, his knee planted on the ground and his arms up like a snake, while his had faced the left. Kohta was facing right, his arms crossed together, while his feet were apart.

"For we are the mighty! Naru-Taki-Koh!" they cried.

From behind them, a sunset and waves crashed in a dramatic fashion as the birds flew over the horizon.

All of the women sweat dropped at the scene.

Takashi ran into the woods, searching for anything that could be used for a fire, or for food. While Naruto and Kohta dived into the ocean water, searching for any fish. The day began to slowly pass, the girls enjoying themselves while Naruto Kohta and Takashi stalked the waters and the wilderness for food and provisions.

Finally, the sun was starting to set and Takashi...well, he failed..epically.

"What the hell do you mean you couldn't find any food!" Rei cried as Takashi bowed in shame.

"We walked all around the island, but there was nothing. At least I brought some dry leaves to start a fire. Zeke found them." the teen responded shamefully, while the small dog braked.

"Whats the point of starting a fire, if we have no food." Saeko stated.

"I'm starving.." Shizuka cried.

"Did they shrink?" asked Alice.

The group sweat dropped.

"Thank you for your patience!" the familiar voice of Kohta cried.

The group turned to see the gun crazed teen holding a net full of flapping, colorful fish, a big grin on his face.

"I have brought food!" he cried with a thumbs up as he struck a pose.

"Whoa! Look at all those fish!" the girls cried happily.

"I received survival training from a Special Forces member back in the UK." the chubby teen spoke.

"I don't know what that means! But your amazing Kohta-chan!" cried Alice happily, Zeke barking in agreement.

Kohta threw his head back and gave a hearty laugh.

"So what would you choose?" asked Saya as she gazed at the others, a smirk on her face.

"A normal useless guy, or a useful nerd?" Rei, Saeko, and even Shizuka smiled as Takashi fell into depression.

"Where is Naruto-chan?" asked Alice suddenly.

As if on cue, a giant great white shark exploded from the water, anime tears falling from its eyes, it then landed on the shore leaving the great white flapping around in despair. From the water, Naruto bursted out with a big grin on his face, his eyes still a blue color, but slitted.

"Sorry guys! Kohta took all the good fish, so I had to make due with this!" he cried as he swam back to shore.

The group sweat dropped, while Kohta grinned at his fellow teen.

"Excellent work Naruto-san!"

"I think I would rather choose the blonde Solider instead." Saya commented.

Takashi wallowed in his depression the rest of the evening.

Night came, at the group was huddled up close to the fire. The fish were being cooked inside of the fire, while the giant shark was returned to sea.

"They look so good!" Shizuka cried with a smile a she bounced around, her giant chest bouncing around with her. Alice bobbed her head up and down to the motion of the woman's assets.

As the group chatted away, Takashi suddenly turned to Naruto and spoke.

"Naruto-san, what ever happened to that thing you fought earlier today?"

"What thing?" asked Rei, voicing the others thoughts.

"Oh yea! What happened to it?" asked Kohta, also remembering.

"Oh that thing?"

"What thing?" Saya asked, a bit more forcefully.

Naruto chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

"Well you see, we were out searching for food, when we suddenly heard a rustling noise from the bushes. Then all of a sudden this.."

-Only Human(Flashback)-

Zeke suddenly started growling as the sounds of rustling began to grow louder.

"What do you think it could be?" asked Takashi as he steeled himself for the worse.

"I'm not sure, it could be an animal."

"No, I can smell...death." Naruto growled, his eyes growing into mere two other boys tensing.

Suddenly, it stopped.

Zeke, began to get closer to the bushes, his small nose sniffing. A golden feathered hand stained with blood suddenly reached out and grabbed the small dog who gave a yip and pulled him into the bushes.

"Zeke!" cried the blonde.

He rushed into the bushes and tackled a large flesh like object, the two began to roll down a small hill. Naruto could feel the sticky life liquid we call blood and...feathers.

"Naruto!" the two from above the hill cried.

The blonde felt his back slam into a large tree, as did the..whatever it was that he tackled. He slowly raised his body up, only for a strong right hook to knock him down.

"Oh hell no!" he teen cried as he spit out blood. He raised his head and came face to face with a...chicken.

A giant infected mutated chicken with blood leaking from the corners of its lips, it eyes a dull gray color and random parts of its body bitten off.

"What..the..fuck?" the blonde questioned.

"Baacoockkk!" the chicken cried as it punched the blonde again.

Naruto however was ready and soon bounced back, he grabbed the chicken and gave it a powerful knee, blood spewing from its mouth.

"I don't care what the fuck you are! No one try's to eat Zeke!" he cried as he slammed his forehead on the chicken.

He than gave it a powerful hook and followed up with an elbow to the face. The giant Chicken was prepared and swiftly responded, its wings balled up into fists, it grabbed the blonds left arm and twisted it around before slamming its elbow in his back and its knee onto his stomach.

Narutos eyes widened and he growled.

The Chicken did not let up however, and instead began to punch the back of the blondes head repeatedly. The blonde grunted at every hit, his eyes searching for a way out when they landed on a rock. He quickly grabbed the Chickens leg and gave it a power tug, the loss of balance made the large feathered bird fall to the ground. He then rolled to the aide and gripped the rock tightly in his hands. He then turned around, his eyes winded as the Chicken raced towards him and tackled him once more.

The two rolling down the steep hill once more, punching and kicking each other. Until they landed in the water with a great splash. Naruto grabbed the Chickens head and forced it into the water, an attempt at drowning the creature.

The Chicken from under the water grabbed a bundle of sand and tossed it into the blondes eyes making him cry out in pain. It then grabbed his head and began to try to drown him.

Naruto however did not let up, he quickly reversed and placed the giant bird in an arm lock, and with a powerful tug, broke its left arm.

The Chicken cried out in pain, while Naruto grinned in victory. He then reached for the near by rock he had in his hands before and slammed it into its head repeatedly, blood and gore splashing all over the water, giving it a red tint. With a final hit, the blonde let the rock fall as he made his way up the hill, Takashi, Kohta and Zeke meeting him half way.

"Naruto! What the fuck was that!" Takashi cried.

"Giant...pant..Infected..pant..Chicken...tried...pant..eating...pant..Zeke." he spoke as he walked past them.

If any of them would have looked back, they would have seen the feathered arm give a small twitch and a glazed over eye snap open.

-Only Human(Flashback End)-

"And that's what happened." the blonde stated.

Kohta nodded as he raised his water bottle up "True Story bro." he stated. While Takashi nodded.

The rest of the group had large sweat drops at the blondes story.

"At any rate, we have to thank Kohta for the food." Saya spoke with a smile.

"Yes, thank you Kohta-kun." Saeko spoke with a small smile.

The gun crazed teen smiled and chuckled a small blush on his cheeks. "Oh it was nothing."

"Hey what about us!" cried Naruto.

"Naruto-san, you brought us a Great White, which we could not eat, and Takashi, you brought nothing." Rei stated coldly.

The two ducked their heads and fell into a small state of depression.

"Where is Alice and Zeke?" Takashi asked.

"Oh they went to get some water for us." Rei responded as she fiddled with a small stick poking the fish.

Naruto suddenly began to sniff the air, a weird sent filling his nostrils.

"Hey..do you guys smell that?" he asked.

"Mah, maybe its because I'm hungry, but I feel kind o drowsy." Shizuka mumbled as she wiped her eyes.

"I'm getting dizzy as well." Saeko spoke.

"What is this?" asked Rei as she stared into the fire.

Shizuka suddenly stood, her chest bouncing at the sudden movement.

"It's Hydrangea!" she cried, her eyes wide.

"Hydrangea!" stated a shocked Kohta.

"Don't breath in the smoke! It affects your mind and makes you hallucinate!" Shizuka ordered.

"What did she say!" stated Takashi.

Kohta suddenly stood and wrapped a head band around his head tightly before putting up the peace sing and dancing around.

"Love and peace! We shall attack them!" he cried hysterically.

"Shit!" cried Saya as she covered her nose.

"Did they build this beach house just to cover up a Hydrangea plantation?"

"We need to get away from here! Move!" Naruto ordered as he jumped back.

Rei suddenly began to blush as she stepped closer to the tense Takashi.

"Takashi-kun.." she moaned as she jumped on the teen, her breasts pressing against his bear chest.

"R-Rei! W-What are you doing!" Takashi cried.

"M-My temperate is rising..Do something about it Takashi-kun.." she moaned as she moved around on top of him.

Naruto resisted the urge to blush as he watched the situation unfold, he suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around him and a pair of soft and warm body's press against him.

"Ah, poor Naruto-kun, all that fighting, and all of these scars." Shizuka moaned into his ear as she ran her hands all over his body.

"Would you like for me to..tend to your wounds." she whispered hotly as she licked his ear lobe.

"N-Naruto-kun..my body feel so hot.." Saya moaned as she rubbed her breasts all over him.

Naruto felt his hole body freeze, he felt as if he was locked in place as the pair of hands roamed his body and the women whispered words of seduction into his ears. From the corner of his eye, he could see Takashi being dragged away by Saeko..or what he thought was Saeko,and Rei following.

Then he saw Kohta run into the forest screaming and dancing, Alice who had suddenly shown up, following after him, along with Zeke. He was now alone. With two beautiful women..and one was currently trailing down his stomach towards his manhood.

-Only Human(**LEMON START!**)-

The blond felt his breath hitch as the hand entered his pants and gripped his package, all the while Saya moaned into his ear.

"I-I've always liked you Naruto-kun..I just could never understand it...never understand you. So please, allow me to understand you..Naruto-kun.." she whispered into his ear as he licked his ear lobe. Her hands roaming his body and sending shivers down his spine.

"Mah, Naruto-kun, you surly are big for a boy your age." Shizuka stated with glee as she began to stroke his slowly erecting member.

Naruto groaned as she began to suck on his neck, while his head was turned to the side, and Saya placed her soft pink lips on his, then entered a passionate and heated kiss. The blonde could feel her warm tongue brush up against his, and her hot breath tickling him, while Shizuka stroked his now erect member.

She suddenly stopped, and received a groan of displeasure from the blonde while he was still in a heated make out session with Saya. His hands traveled all around her body and stopped at her soft breasts, then he gave them a small squeeze earning a small moan of pleasure from the pink haired teen.

He felt Shizuka pull down his pants to reveal his manhood standing at a proud nine inches.

"My My, Naruto-kun, very impressive for someone your age." she spoke as she removed her top, exposing her giant breasts to the world, then placed the soft pillows around his joy stick before beginning to slowly and surly move up and down, rubbing the heavily pillows against his hardened shaft.

The teen let out a groan of pleasure but was suddenly silenced as a pair of soft and perky breasts were placed before his face, a blushing Saya giving him a lustful stare.

"S-Suck on them..." she ordered softly, and then felt her eyes close in pleasure as the blonde placed his hand over her right breast and began to suck on her left one, his tongue running expertly over her hardened pink nipple.

"N-Naruto-kun.." she whispered softly as she pushed his head into her chest.

The blonde suddenly groaned as he felt a warm and wet sensation on his nether region, Shizuka now plunging his exposed head into her mouth and slowly but surly sucking on it with glee, her hand rubbing his shaft. The teen traced his hands over Sayas soft body and stopped just above her female flower, then began to slowly rub it, giving it a smooth and steady beat.

Saya threw her head back and moaned, the pleasure being foreign and new to her, but completely welcome. The blonde grunted as Shizuka began to speed up her pace, her hands still roaming his body, while the other stroked his shaft. Her tongue wrapping around the head of his erect shaft and slowly but surely taking it in deeper and deeper.

The blonde slipped his index finger in between the girls pink bikini bottom and began to rub the soft wet skin underneath, Saya moaning and breathing hardened while he sucked on her plump and hardened nipple. He finally slipped his one finger into her wet cave, the wet and tight organ rapping perfectly around his now soaked finger, then he began to slowly pump, each earning a hot moan from the pinekett.

Shizuka smirked in her mind and began to swallow his hole shaft, receiving a gasp from the blonde as he tilted his head back and pushed his hips forward. She began to quicken the pace even more, faster and faster, her wet mouth taking in his now pulsing organ fully. While he increased his speed inside of Saya earning loud moan's from the girl as she too began to move her hips in rhythm.

They could both feel themselves close to climax, while Shizuka smirked in her mind, knowing she was the one in control of it all. She quickened her pace, her head bobbing up and down quickly while her breast jiggled slightly with every movement.

Naruto followed her example and quickened his pace as well, receiving heated moans and breaths from Saya.

"N-Naruto-kun..I-I'm going to cum.." she whispered as she gripped his head and pushed his face into her chest.

Naruto sped up, his pace quickening at every movement. Shizuka removed her mouth and began to jerk the now pulsing and twitching member, a small trail of his pre-cum connecting from her mouth to his head.

She smirked as she watched his face drown in pleasure, her tongue licking the side of her lips, picking up the surprisingly sweet tasting liquid.

"Sh-Shizuka..I'm so cl-close." he moaned as she began to rub him and faster, placing his erect wood in between her breasts and proceeding to rub him once more, licking the tip of his head ever so softly.

He could feel it, he was done.

Saya moaned loudly as sh gripped the back of the blondes head, her juices running wildly over his hand and her body, while Naruto grunted and fired off his cum all over the busty blondes chest and face.

Saya dropped on the blonde and panted, while he held her tight leaving his other arm open for Shizuka to come lay in. This night, whether it was hallucination or not...would change the blondes out look on many things, Saya and Shizuka being the first.

-Only Human(**LEMON END**)

Naruto felt his eyes snap open, his body jolting upwards as he stood. The familiar land scape of the red ocean with the black abyss sending a cold shiver down his spine.

"_Interesting experience eh? Makes you wonder, was it real, or not?_" the familiar hollow voice spoke.

"J-Juubi!" the blonde stated, his eyes morphing into their slitted red contrast.

"_Ah, so it seems you have gained some form of control over the Primal Stage once more._" Juubi stated.

"H-How do you know about that!" the blonde asked, taken back.

"_Naruto, we are brothers. I have just as much as a connection to your memory's as Kyubi._" he stated with a dry chuckle.

"K-Kyubi! Where is he!" the blonde demanded.

"_Sleeping still, that Primal Stage I really takes allot out of him when you have no control over your Chakra_."

Naruto growled as the omnipresent voice chuckled once more.

"_I came here to not fight, but to warn you. A Cult has been formed, beware of the Undead Trinity, because they know of you. And will stop at nothing to gain your power._"

Narutos eyes narrowed at that, he flared his Chakra...but did not expect the outcome.

The world around him shattered like glass.

"_Goodbye..Naruto.._" the Juubi spoke, the last thing the blonde saw was snow white hair, golden eyes...and a smirk so hollow and cold, it froze his very core.

_-End-_

_A/N READ!_

Hope you liked it, not a full Lemon, can't go in the far that fast yet, hehehe. **Oh and Kudos to** **DragonMasterFlex,** **I got the Family Guy Chicken Idea from him, and his Story So not the Dattebayo.** Anyways I have an idea, instead of pairing Kohta with Police Girl, I thought, why not pair him with Rika. I think they would be a great match up, and before you get on me. No, Takashi and Saeko did nothing, his dream was a hallucination. Now, Narutos, that's up to you to find out. Like I said before, **EXPECT ALLOT OF LOVE TRINAGLES!** So do not get pissed off! Its for the sake of the story. Review! Ja ne


	13. DEAD Shopping Spree

**Only Human**

A/N Hope you like the newest chapter.

Enjoy!

-Only Human-

Chapter 13

DEAD Shopping Spree

Only Human-

_My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, myself along with a small group have survived more than a month of what we call Hell. You see, a Virus has spread, and it turns normal Humans into undead, almost Zombie like creatures that feed of the flesh of others, once bitten, the human corpse becomes an Infected. There are more than three billion people out in the world, the Infection has struck all over, more than eight million people in Japan are already under the Infection. Time is running short, and even more powerful Infected are appearing...The Colossus. These creatures are incredibly powerful, but a power was beginning to awaken inside of me, and my memory's are slowly returning. We can only hold on for so long, but now, we find ourselves in a Local Mall. Here, the Second Chapter of our tale begins. _

_-Only Human-_

"Tsunade! Listen to me!"

The Old Sage cried as he slammed his fists on the table. His eyes winded as they glared deeply into the honey colored eyes of the equally angry woman before him.

"I am Listening! We need to find him! I don't care about what he said to you! Juubi is alive! Juubi Jiraiya! The being who by himself wiped out half of most of the Jinchuuriki. If he gets his hands on Naruto it's over! He will destroy this world!" the busty woman cried back.

"Naruto is safe right now! Juubi has no use for him if he isn't at full power! I traced Naruto to the spot he awoke at, what he failed to notice was that behind him..was total destruction. I saw signs of a Tailed Beast Bomb, Juubi must have attacked him, and he must have somehow lost his memory during the battle. Juubi let him live for a reason, a weak Naruto is of no use to him!" Jiraiya cried.

"Besides...he refuses to leave those kids he grouped up with." the Sage finished.

Tsunade sighed and reached for another sip of her Sake.

"While they left I noticed another familiar mop of blonde hair. Shizuka is with them?"The Toad Sage nodded.

"Yes, it seems she didn't recognize Naruto."

The Busty Hokage closed her eyes then smiled.

"That Brat is always causing problems."

Jiraiya chuckled as he grinned at the blonde haired beauty before him.

"Indeed he is, I re taught him the Basics of the Rasengan. He should be able to use it soon, and Kyubi unlocked his Primal Stage II. I also contacted Sasuke, he should find Naruto fairly quickly."

The two sat in silence, Tsunade absorbing the information. The woman gave a loud sigh and nodded more to herself than anyone else.

"Naruto should be fine. Our main priority is this Infection..and Juubi. Sources from SAND have said that the Virus has spread all over the world. All SHINOBI Branches have begun to attack the more infected areas. We currently have Kakashi and some of our ANBU stationed in Tokyo. But they have met some serious...resistance." the blonde woman spoke.

Jiraiya nodded, knowing exactly what she was talking about. The busty Kage pressed a small button on the right side of her desk, and a blue holographic image suddenly appeared.

"The greater Infected. Codenamed...Colossus."

From the image, a large hulking almost snake like creature roared. Multiple SHINOBI members attacking it, but it was all for naught. The creature was to powerful. The Snake like Infected glared right at the recording Camera with its dull and gray eyes, then with one final shriek, the connection was lost.

"This is a new Infected. We call it Demonio Serpetus. Its incredibly powerful..but the strangest thing is. The Creature uses some form of Chakra to create an imperfect form of the Tailed Beast Bomb..." the blonde stated, her eyes glaring into the frozen image of the Serpetus.

Jiraiya felt his eyes widen in shock. If the Infected could use Chakra, then they would soon become too much to handle.

"But how?" The Sage asked.

"We managed to take down one. Our scientist dissected it, inside of the monster was a Chakra core, surgically implanted inside of it, along with a familiar mark implanted on the inside."

The Sages eyes grew, sweat dripping from the edges of his palms.

"I-Implanted..No...That means.."

"Yes, The Infection somehow raised up Juubi. So he must be back as well..."

At that very moment in time, Jiraiya realized just how hopeless the situation was..and how much they really needed Naruto.

-Only Human-

Naruto sneezed loudly, attracting the attention of the others with him.

"Sorry guys, someone must be talking about me."

Saya growled, and raised her fist up dangerously.

"You idiot be careful , you could have attracted more of them." she whispered harshly.

The blonde scratched the back of his head as he grinned sheepishly. The group had made it off the island after finding Takashi in a very proactive position while asleep, with multiple zombie women trying to attack him. Fortunately he was able to fend them off by swinging his arms and legs wildly while asleep. Afterward, they made their way on the Buggy back on shore. Once there, the group made their way to the Open City Mall only to find it blockaded.

"Hey guys." the gun expert of the group spoke.

"Do you think this is expired?" he asked holding a piece of meat in his hands.

Saya glanced at the shorter teen and sighed.

"It should be okay, but smell it just encase."

Kohta nodded and placed the meat packet under his nose, while the others watched. The blonde teen of the group picked up the sound of footsteps, his eyes flashing into their crimson contrast quickly as he prepared himself for anything.

From the corner, a man wearing a black beanie and a butchers knife strapped to his side holding a shopping cart appeared. His eyes glanced over the group, stopping shortly on the oblivious Shizuka making the blondes own narrow before he spoke.

"Hey you kids!" he stated catching the attention of the now aware group.

"We already decided we are going to smoke or dry all the raw fish and meat. And your going to eat that yourself?" he asked, the anger clearly visible on his facial expression.

Kohta sweat dropped at the man and sighed, placing the meat back with the other packaged products.

"You know how hard times are, so follow the rules." the man spoke.

"Wait just a second Shimada-san!" a new voice interrupted.

All eyes turned to a short young woman, slightly shorter than Kohta wearing a familiar police officer uniform. Her hair was short and a sandy blonde color, with wide light gray eyes. Small star shaped earrings hung from the sides of her delicate face.

"These kids only got here yesterday! They don't know the rules As-...I mean this officer and the others have set up!" the officer spoke, pointing a finger at the slightly annoyed man.

"Besides, you need to continue gathering the food quickly! It will be allot harder without the help of the spotlights." the girl stated waving her arms around wildly.

The man, Shimada grunted and moved on leaving the group and police woman behind.

"Um ,Thank you." Kohta spoke with a small smile.

The officer smiled politely and gave a small salute, making the gun crazed teen blush.

"Tokonosu Higashi Police Stations traffic department, Patrol-Woman Nakaoka Asami, at your service!" she stated excitedly.

Kohta continued to blush, something that the rest of the group did not fail to notice.

Saya smiled back in return as she stepped next to Naruto, her pink hair brushing against his face making the blondes eye brow twitch.

"Thank you Asami-san, are you the one who organized all of this?" she asked.

"Um, no. It wasn't Asami...I mean this officer. It was Matsushima-senpai who guided everyone here." she stated with a smile.

Saya felt her eyes narrow as her mind raced with assumptions and ideas.

"And where is this person now?.."

"Oh! It was safe here, so she went back to headquarters for reinforcements. That was yesterday after-noon." she finished

. The group fell themselves grow still, all knowing that the officer that had left had most likely fallen to a random group of _them_.

"But don't worry! She is very different from Asa-I mean this officer standing right here. I' still in training, Matsushima-senpai however has won allot of honors and is a real veteran. She will be back in no time."

From the food section a boy holding a small crowbar called out to the Police Girl.

"Hey Police Girl! It's time for the meeting!" he spoke as he turned away.

"Ah yes! She will be right there!" Asami cried as she took off after him.

Naruto and the others watched her go, they all knew what had really happened to the other Officer. The pink haired genius sighed and spoke.

"Did you hide the guns?" Saya asked Takashi as he leaned on a small rail.

"Yea, why did we have too do that again?"

"Because, this place isn't as organized as my papas mansion. If they saw the guns, they would probably try and steal them. We just don't have enough ammunition for that." she replied as she fixed her glasses.

Naruto shrugged to himself and turned away from the group.

"I agree, at any rate, Saeko and Rei should be fine on their own and Shizuka is probably sleeping somewhere. I'm going to go explore a little bit." he spoke as he placed his hands in his pockets and left, leaving a sweat dropping group of teens behind.

"Whats his problem?" whispered the pink haired teen, ignoring as Kohta and Alice spoke. Takashi sighed and watched the blonde turn the corner and disappear.

-Only Human-

Naruto nodded his head to the beat of the music playing through the I-Pod he head found in one of the stores. Truth be told, he needed to get away from Saya. The memory of that night was fresh in his mind, whether they remembered or not he did not know, but was it real or just an effect from the drug. The teen sighed as he plopped himself down on a random couch that was for show in the middle of the mall. It had been a while since he has had some alone time, and with no one trying to make a sound or risk attracting _them _it was pretty peaceful.

"_I should probably be trying to master the Rasengan right now._" he thought to himself as he stared at the plain white tiled ceiling above him.

Suddenly...his ear twitched.

"_Whats that sound..."_ he mused to himself "_It sounds like..something flying through the air...coming towards...me! Shit!_" he thought as he pumped Chakra into his legs and jumped high into the air.

Not a second later a blade slashed a perfect hole through the couch. The sword was a simple one, with no guard and a regular wooden handle. The blade was long and sharp with a slight edge at the end and was completely straight.

"What the hell!" he cried as he watched the couch get sliced in half.

From the corner of his eyes, a blackish blue blur rushed towards him at impressive speeds. The blonde had no time to react and grunted as a powerful shoulder crashed into his side. The teen soared through the air and crashed into a random wall. The blonde snarled as the blur rushed towards him once more.

"Alright! Now I'm pissed!" he cried as his eyes flashed red before he sprinted towards the shadowed figure.

Naruto grinned as he ducked low, avoiding the grip of the figure and then rushed up slamming his shoulder into his attacker stomach, reviving a grunt from the now recognized as male attacker. He then grabbed his sides and brought his knee into the exposed stomach, the shadowed figure growling in pain, but the blonde did not stop there. He then dug his other knee in the same spot his right one had struck then twisting under the injured attacker, he cocked his fist back and powered it with a much Chakra as he could.

"Eat this!" the teen roared, only for his eyes to widen.

The attacker began to glow, electric currents running across his body. From under the mask, a flash of red, then the attackers body exploded with an electrical current, the blonde being so close was sent tumbling back across the tiled floor wisps of smoke coming from his body. The figure dropped to the ground and lifted up his mask half way, then spit out a large amount of blood.

"Shit, you still punch hard as hell!" the half masked character stated.

Naruto rolled across the tile then flipped up into a standing position, his eyes flashing from blue to red as they glared bloody murder at the now smirking character.

"That was Chakra you just used...who are you?" the teen asked calmly, but his voice held a deadly edge.

Naruto scanned the figure in front of him, now that he wasn't being attacked he could see he wore a full black body suit, with black armor over his chest. On his waist was a belt with a small sheath, no doubt for the blade that was stabbed through the couch. Standard black SHINOBI pants, with black medical tape wrapped around the ankles and strange looking steel toed boots. On the armor in bold were the words ANBU, and slung over his back was a small backpack. The strangest thing were his gloves, a complicated array of strange drawings were drawn over the top in black ink.

The figure chuckled and gave a small smile.

"It's good to see you alive..Naruto."

He reached upwards and pulled off the mask, revealing a handsome face and a pair of dark eyes, two long bangs hung from the side of his face, and the back spiked up awkwardly in the form of a ducks tail. The blonde eyes widened as a sudden flash of memory's assaulted his mental scape, a small headache making him shut his eyes in pain. When he opened them, he could only mumble one word.

"S-Sasuke.."

-Only Human-

Asami glanced worriedly at the people in the group. Each looked frustrated and angry like they could snap at any second, and those kids she had met before. They worried her, she could see it in their eyes, they survived. The Police Officer trainee could only imagine the horrors they must have faced out there. Her train of thought was interrupted by a tall and skinny man with a semi shaved head and head phones hanging from his neck, he spoke in a western tone and slang.

"Yo! The bitch said we would get help soon! But those mother fuckers out there just keep comin! And on top of that, the phones and power are fucked up and shit."

"I-I'm fine with anything!" an older man spoke a she held his aged wife tightly.

"But, my wife needs to have her weekly blood transfusion. So can we go to the clinic soon?" he asked.

Another man, in his mid forty's growled and slammed his fist on the small table that the group surrounded.

"I still need to contact my office somehow!" he stated with a snarl.

Beside him, and curled up against the wall, a teen whispered to himself as he listened to the commotion, an insane look in his eyes.

Takashi and Kohta frowned as they watched the scene unfold, the duo had left, leaving the girls to change into something more suitable for their survival.

Asami raised her arms in an effort to calm the others down and spoke, her words staggering.

"E-Everyone calm down, Senp-I mean Officer Matsushima said to wait here until she comes back with help. So Asai-no, I mean this Officer will do her best to-"

"No! You have no right to keep us prisoners here like this! What you do have is a duty to protect us!" the man with a tie cried as he glared at her.

Asami flinched at his tone of words, the others glared at her and each other.

"Looks like their causing allot of trouble.." Kohta whispered.

Takashi agreeing silently.

"So, their group seems to be falling apart then?" the leader mused.

"No, if that was the case, their wouldn't be much of a problem. Groups are supposed to be together for a purpose. That's not the case with them. Their just clinging to the authority of the police, but they know they can't rely on the police, so they blame her." the gun crazed teen explained.

His fellow teen sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Takashi.."

"Huh?"

"I know we don't have to save every single person we run into...but.."

Takashi grinned slightly, as did Kohta.

"Let's make things more interesting!" he stated, Takashi nodding in agreement.

With that the duo made their way to the small meeting being held.

"You should be doing something about this!"

"Why should we even listen to you! Instead of sitting here crying, you should be outside taking care of those monsters!"

"P-Please, t-this Offic-I mean Asami didn't make very good grades at the Police Academy, and I'm only one girl..." she whispered, tear threatening to spill.

"Uhh excuse us!" Kohta cried as he stepped into the open room.

"Can't you see were in the middle of a meeting!" the middle aged man stated.

"A-Ah sorry, I found something that belonged to the Police Girl, and I thought I should return it." he spoke nervously with a small grin.

"Huh?" asked Asami.

"Yes." the gun crazed teen stated as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a Smith & Wesson M.37 Air weight.

At the site of the gun, the gathered people felt a chill run up their spine at the sight of the metallic weapon.

"Ah yes!" Asami cried happily "A M.37 Airweight!" she cried a she took it from Kohtas hands and held the gun tightly in her hands.

"Yo! With that gun you could blast those mother fuckers out there!" the same man stated with a grin.

"But.." Kohta spoke, catching everyone attention once more.

"If the gun goes off, it will attract more of _them _to the source of the sound. Endangering all of our lives. Plus, there are only as many bullets as there are people here." he whispered with a grin.

"But anyway, the Police Officer should be the one with the gun. Use it wisely." he stated as he left with a small wave, leaving behind a rather nervous group of people, and a smiling Asami.

"Yes! I will, thank you for your cooperation!"

-Only Human-

Sasuke smirked as he gazed at the dumbfounded expression on his best friends face.

"That's rig-"

He was caught off guard as a fist planted itself into his gut making his eyes widen and blood to spill out of his mouth.

"What the hell Sasuke-teme! You tried killing me!" the blonde cried with a tick mark as he punched the surprised teen once more.

"Let me go! Ouch! Shit that hurt!" the raven haired Uchiha stated as another fist nailed his stomach.

Sasuke pushed the blonde off of him and held his gut, wincing in pain.

"Dammit! How the hell do you hit so hard!"the Uchiha cried.

Naruto smirked and extended his fist, giving it a firm shake. The blonde walked closer to the now strained teen and gave him a rough shove.

"You have a weird way of saying hello."

"Yea well, you have blonde hair." the raven haired teen responded.

The blonde grunted and gave his fellow comrade a smirk.

"How did you find me? Was it your love for me? I knew you were gay..."

"Shut the hell up. That old pervert gave me a call, so I tracked you down using the Sharingan."

The blonde gave a slow nod and shrugged. His eyes drifting to the backpack that was placed over the Uchihas shoulder.

"Whatcha got there?" the whiskered teen asked.

Sasuke smirked once more and removed the small backpack, then placed in between the two. Reaching over he unzipped it, revealing a packaged uniform folded neatly and surprisingly, a strange looking blade of a three pronged style, a very complicated sealing arrangement running over the sharp and deadly blade.

"You left it at my house the last time you were there,." the Uchiha explained.

"The last time?"

"Yea...when you and my idiot brother tried Shaving Tora. I figured you would want it back, but the old pervert informed me of your situation."

Naruto flinched slightly, his amnesia still blocking a great portion of his memory's. Speaking of that...Kyubi...he lost all contact with the fox, he should have been done resting by now. The teen took the Three Pronged-Kunai in his hands and felt a small flash of wasn't much, he could see himself using this very same Kunai in battle, the blonde memorized the attack patters he used and filed them away for later use.

"So are you hear to join me?" Sasuke nodded.

"Yes, we need to come in contact with LEAF, they should find us soon."

The Uchiha watched as the blonde flinched at the mention of LEAF.

"I-I'm not going back right now.." he mumbled.

Sasukes eyes narrowed.

"Excuse me?" he asked coldly.

"I found a group of kids, they need me right now, and I made a promise to them to protect them."

"You made a promise...Naruto, you are the Top Agent in SHINOBI-LEAF, and a Jinchuuriki, the last and most powerful if I may add. You can't let those kids get in the way. The word has been Infected, and every single place can only be described as hell. You have a duty to thi-"

"Don't give me that shit!" the blonde snapped.

Sasukes eyes flashed red with the Sharingan, while Narutos flashed crimson as his Chakra level rose. The part of the Mall they inhabited was deathly empty, not a soul around. From behind them, _they_ could be seen wandering the streets through the windows.

Sasuke however was not paying attention to that, he was more focused on the fire that burned in his fellow agents eyes. The same fire he held when he promised to return him back to the light after his becoming a MISSING-NIN and joining SOUND.

"Who are these kids?" he asked lowly.

"Their my friends."

The Sharingan wielders eyes winded at those words.

-Only Human-

"_W-What the hell, you can't be this powerful! What are you!" a much younger Sasuke cried as the red aura began to expand and grow, forcing the water they stood upon to grow wild. _

_He could feel the CURSE MARK began to pulse just from the level of power being released. The younger version of Naruto snarled, his crimson eyes glaring deeply at the others own. Blood dripping from the side of his mouth as he powered into his Ascended Primal Stage. _

_"**You're friend!**" _

_There it was, the fire in his eyes. A fire that the Raven haired Uchiha was determined to destroy._

-Only Human-

The Uchiha smirked, and just as he was about to respond a scream cut through the Mall. Narutos eyes winded at the familiar cry.

"_That sounded like Shizuka...shit!_" he thought to himself.

The two made eye contact and nodded, before they rushed towards the location of the cry. A message was clearly sent between the two.

This conversation, was not over.

-Only Human-

"Come on...just this once!" the twisted and lustful voice of Shimada spoke.

His eyes trailing over a almost naked and terrified looking Shizuka, as she smiled nervously at him.

"Listen girly! Just let me fuck you!" he spoke as he tightened his grip on the meat cleaver in his hands.

"The words already gone, I'm not going to get a chance at meeting many girls like you anymore. So come on, just this once. Do it..or else."

Shizuka felt the edges of her eyes tear up as the man gazed at her half naked form, those very same eyes that she had encountered years back.

"Drop your weapon and let her go!" Asami cried, Shimada snarled and turned around to face the pathetic girl, in his eyes, only to feel his heart grow cold at the weapon in her hands.

"_S-Shit, where did she get that gun!_" he though to himself nervously.

"Let her go, or I'll shoot!" she stated, her hand shaking slightly.

Shimada, sensing her weakness smirked.

"Please girly, you won't do shit. You can barley hold that gun straight." he laughed loudly.

Takashi , Kohta and the others tensed as they arrived on the scene, seeing Shizuka laying out with most of her clothing forcibly removed, and a grinning Shimada told them all they need to know. A sudden pressure crashed down on the room, the familiar pressure making most of the group smirk, while Asami grew even more nervous, feeling as if a predator was stalking her, watching, waiting for a chance to rip out her guts.

If she felt that, Shimada felt as if death itself had stepped before him, a Demon in all aspects was slowly creeping towards him ready to torture his very soul.

Naruto felt hot white rage bubbling up inside of him, like the others he could already tell what was about to happen..and he was not happy.

Sasukes Sharingan began to spin rapidly, even with all of the dark deeds he had accomplished in his past...rape was never one of them.

The others smiled at seeing the blonde, but could not help the slight shiver that ran down their spines at the sight of his eyes..cold and merciless. They also noticed the figure dressed in an all out Army like uniform, with equal red eyes, but a strange coma like pattern inside of them. The enraged blonde felt the world around him fade away as another powerful memory struck him.

-Only Human-

_A slightly younger Naruto, looking around the age of sixteen or so stared at the scene before him. Tsunade had tasked him with spending time with her Granddaughter. She was slightly rebellious, and felt as if the blonde was nothing but a nuisance. So she left in the middle of the night to join her friends at a new club that had just opened up, since Rika was at another training program._

_ Naruto however had woken up and trailed her, he watched as a group of men slipped something in her drink and dragged her out to a far away location. The blonde flowed, and just as Shizuka regained conscience she was surrounded by masked men, all holding lecherous grins on their faces._

_ "We got lucky tonight boys, we get to break in a hot one tonight!" one of the men cried._

_ The others laughed and one reached out and ripped of the shirt that held her still sizable bust, leaving her exposed in a lavender bra. The blonde felt tears begin to fall as the men grew closer...then, a sudden pressure collapsed on the room. The men froze on fear, but for her..it felt comforting. _

_"Close your eyes Shizuka-chan.." a soft and familiar voice whispered, and she did just that._

_ The bust blonde flinched at the screams of terror and pain...then..it stopped. _

_"You can open your eyes now."_

_ She once again followed the command, she soon found it to be a grave mistake. All around her mutilated body's with several bullet holes, slash stab wounds, and claw marks littered the the floor, pools of blood growing slowly around them. But the most haunting scene, a teenage boy, standing with a cold and indifferent expression on his face, blood staining his hands, and ruby red eyes gazing at her in a calculating manner. _

_"These guys have been causing quite the trouble, Sex-Slave dealers. May the Shingami torment their souls in the Underworld." the blonde spoke. _

_At that moment, she saw the blonde for what he really was...Hollow and Cold. Worn out from years of taking multiple lives. She could hardly believe this was what her Grandmother dealt with everyday. The shock over came her, and she burst out in uncontrollable tears, she never stopped..not even when a pair of warm hands wrapped around her and held her tight. _

_Not even when the sticky life liquid that stained her saviors hands ran down her exposed back._

_ She cried not for herself anymore, but for the teen..no, man that held her in a comforting embrace. _

_For the horrors he must have faced. And for the life that was stolen from him._

-Only Human-

Naruto gave an animal like growl as he fixed his steely gaze on the now sweating man before him.

"She may not shoot...but I will." the blonde whispered.

The next thing Shimada knew, a fist had planted itself into his gut, a large amount of blood exploding from his mouth as he cried in pain. He could hear his ribs crack, the blonde grabbed him be the head and glared deeply into his eyes. His Killing Intent rising at every second, as more memory's struck him.

Then, for a second, he glanced at the woman laying on the bed.

She was shaking with fear...memory's clouding her mind as well..of the now older blonde that was about to take another life..for her.

For a second, their eyes met, and Naruto understood.

He turned his eyes back to the dazed Shimada and lifted him up by the neck, his grip around the mans throat tightening.

"Listen to me you bastard! Never! Ever let me catch you trying this again, if you even think about it..I swear on my life...**I will fucking murder you!**" his voice grew deep and dark at the end.

The overload of fear and stress, along with pain caused Shimada to pass out. Naruto snared before letting the man drop.

Everyone suddenly tensed as the sound of clapping was heard, followed by the sound of chuckling. From the darkness, a man stepped out. He had long shaggy black hair, and warm brown eyes, however, if one looked closely enough, they could see a cold edge. He wore a simple black shirt, with black shorts and his ears were multiple piercings, as well as over his eyebrow and a small ring under the right side of his lip.

"That was quite a show. I stepped into this Mall not long ago, but chose to keep myself hidden, I must say. You have quite the interesting power."

"Who are you!" Naruto questioned, his anger still not residing. T

he man gave a sickly sweet smile and spoke.

"My name...is Kira. At your service."

-Only Human-

Welp, there it is. It was more of another introduction chapter. Hope you liked it. I am seriously sorry for taking so long, School is killing me, I have also acquired an amazing woman in my life, and SAT and ect. So yea, I'll try my best Herp Derp. Review Please.

Next Chapter- DEADly Revelations III

**SHINOBI-LEAF**

CURSE MARK- The failed experiment of Orochimaru the Snake. It was first developed so that he may increase his power, and in a way copy the Jinchuurikis Double Chakra pool, and Chakra capacity. Now, used as a form of Mark that gives the user a more powerful Chakra, but slowly drives the user mad. It was then used as a way to give normal humans the ability to use Chakra, but had a low survival rate. The Sannin uses it now as a way to slowly implant his soul into the host body, hollowing out the current person until it is ready for take over. Thus, his Immortality Jutsu.

Ascended-Primal Form-Breaking point, User becomes increasingly feral, and power output increases. First Stage of the Entrance into Primal Form II.

INFECTED CLASS-

Undead Class One-

Normal Undead-Humans who have been bitten by another infected human, slightly above average strength, only react to sound. Rely on instincts. Weakness Head, and body to an extent.

Undead Class Two-

Juggler- Experimented undead, creator is unknown. Incredible strength and speed, slightly intellectual. Created by the fusing and morphing of different undead body parts, to what reason and purpose unknown. Has six arms, weakness head only. Dangerous.

Hounds- Experimented undead, pumped with steroids to increase strength. They are fast and agile, although removing their limbs or a shot in the head are easier to kill. It may prove difficult because of heir speed. Weakness limbs to an extent, and head.

Undead Class Three-

Demonio Serpetus- Snake like Infected, giant in size, and has access to a form of cursed Chakra. Not much else is known at the moment.

Undead Class Four-

Juubi- Resurrected Jinchuuriki, his powers and ability are unknown. But he is characterized by having a similar appearance to Naruto expect snow white hair and golden eyes. Extremely Dangerous.

_?-_

CULTS-

Dead Trinity


	14. DEAD

I'm sorry to say. That, I will not be continuing this story. I just don't know where to go any more. If you want to adopt it, I will be more than happy to give it to you, as well as explain my plan for the story. In it's place, I will be posting one last new story. I'm truly sorry. My other stories should be updated, by this week however. Once again, I AM SORRY.


	15. Rebirth of the DEAD

Hey Guys…..So uhhh. You guy's might be pretty annoyed at me for not updating God of the Sea, but Exams are killer bro! Anyways, I thought about it. And I miss Only Human, so I'm going to be remaking the story and continuing it. This time, fixing the things that made me stop, and put me on a block, as well as making the grammar and spelling better. So look forward to Only Human: Tale of the Dead.


	16. Back from the Grave

…**.Uh...hey guys, been a while huh?**

**He...hehe...he...well, this is awkward. **

**Let me begin by stating..**

**FORGIVE ME! Please!**

**I won't go into full detail..but I have been gone, a long long time. I mean at least two years now. In all honesty, I gave up on fanfiction. The troubles of the world and all really got to me. I became too busy and just sort of lost track of everything in my time. I'd like to think that hopefully you all can find it in your hearts to forgive me, but I left a lot of things out in the open. 'Only Human' 'Cursed Bender' and 'God of the Sea'. **

**I will however bring you this.**

**I'm back.**

**Not just back, I'm better than back.**

**I'm**_** fucking **_**back people. Improved beyond belief, grammar, story sense, everything about me is improved - and I'm willing to share it with you all as a constant reminded of how much I owe you guys. Anyways, I'm going to be dishing out the love for you all. Remember 'Only Human'? Yeah, well, it's back and better than ever. All of the chapters will be started from scratch to improve the flow of the story. Spelling, grammar, all of it, from Chapter 1 and onward. While still dishing out new chapters!**

**Right now, that's my main focus. I might even give you a new story soon. Hell, I'll take requests just as a token of my gratitude for those of you who stuck with me. **

**Anyways, I hope you take this as good news. I'm back baby, and this time, I'm fully set and comfortable. **

**Well, I should probably get to work fixing 'Only Human' up, later guys!**

**Oh, and it feels good to be back!**


End file.
